


Hold Me Tight (Levi Ackerman x OC)

by DragonDungeon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime/Manga - Freeform, Crossdressing, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDungeon/pseuds/DragonDungeon
Summary: Every day of Levi's life has been cold. Despite the scorching summers, the sunny springs and despite being the president of a rich company, Levi is incapable of feeling warmth.He is numb to it all...that is, until he meets Kai. Charming yet seemingly innocent, Kai's touch is the first heat that Levi's felt in a lifetime.Levi hires him as his secretary but there's more to Kai than meets the eye.





	1. Prologue

_We meet all sorts of people during our lifetime._

_The kind._

_The cruel._

_The friendly._

_The hostile._

_The carefree._

_The serious._

_The list could go on._

_But within this ongoing list, we have the good and the bad._

_It's really hard to distinguish between the good people and the bad people._

_Looking at appearance won't work because the outward appearance of a person will never tell us just what kind of person they really are._

_Then how about after one conversation?_

_Can you judge what kind of person an individual is after just one conversation?_

_Perhaps not._

_How about after 2 conversations? Then after 1 week? Or after 1 month? Maybe after 9 months?_

_You'd think at this point, you'd be able to tell what kind of person someone really is after having known them for so long._

_But what if that's not possible?_

_Say for example, the person whom you've known for just over 9 months is hiding a dark secret which you're unaware of._

_And say, for example, that person has spent every day of those 9 months with you._

_During this period of 9 months, would you (at any point) ever suspect that there's something more to this person than meets the eye?_

_No._

_You would never._

_That would be the case until something...or perhaps until a certain event were to take place._

_Let's just say that the two main characters of this story are going through a similar sort of experience right now._

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

A short male stood nervously in the room.

He had short light blond hair and a pair of large amber eyes whose gaze was fixed on the person standing in front of him.

The male measured a height of around 155 cm which was very short for a 24-year-old.

However, this was no concern considering the height of the other male who stood in the room.

This male had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and his steel grey eyes were focused on the younger male.

The raven haired male is 28 years old and measured a height of 160 cm.

He was _not_ much taller than the blond male and he most certainly was _not_ of average height for a 28-year-old.

Although he was short, the raven haired male had a well-developed physique, whilst the blond male looked quite skinny compared to the older male.

Now for the situation that the two males were in.

The blond male had been backed up against a wall and the raven haired male stood in front of the younger male, with his hands on either side of the blond male's head as he trapped the younger male.

"Kai, sleep with me.", the raven haired male's expression was as stoic as ever while those words he had uttered held seriousness.

'Ah shit.', the blond male stiffened in place once hearing those words.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

_Now you may be wondering how a situation like this occurred in the first place._

_So let's rewind back to 9 months earlier, when the two main characters of this story met for the first time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a BL webtoon (yes, that's right. I read BL stories), but only a few aspects of it is similar to the webtoon.
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this story!!!


	2. The New Secretary

**Levi's P.O.V**

365 days.

For the past 27 years, I've felt as though I've been trapped in ice.

That's because my body is incapable of feeling warmth.

There is no mention of this in the medical studies...no studies of it across all academies.

Whether it's the flowery spring or the scorching hot summer, winter chill is the only thing my body could experience.

I could never get any sleep due to the cold.

Heaters and fireplaces proved useless to me.

"Sir, we need to interview the candidates for the position of your secretary.", someone had walked into my office.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Levi Ackerman is the President of an elite and rich company called the Underground City.

Although he's one of the wealthiest men in the country, the male was known for having a hostile personality.

He's a very strict individual and is someone who has OCD. He prefers his environment and himself to be spotlessly clean, so it was no surprise that his company building didn't have a single speck of dust lying around.

Levi had everything.

He was young, handsome and rich, so it was a given that many women have tried to get near him.

However, unbeknownst to everyone, the raven haired male was suffering from an illness.

Levi Ackerman is numb to any feelings of warmth.

He has never felt a warm temperature in his life before.

Even when he would come down with a fever, his body temperature stays as low as ever.

The seasons change throughout the year, but Levi has only ever experienced winter during his entire life.

So everyone found it odd to see the President of the company wearing so many layers in the middle of August when the temperature outside reached 30°C, but no one spoke a word about it as he's a powerful man.

No one knows about his illness, except for his doctor, and Levi has kept it like that because there was no need for anyone else to know.

As for what's happening at his company right now, a new secretary was being hired for Levi since the previous one had quit.

Levi's secretaries don't even last a month.

Because of the President's cold personality, half of the secretaries would quit within a month of taking up the job while the other half would have been fired for the inadequate work standard.

The raven haired male didn't care that the secretaries that he hires quit within a month because it's not like he ever forms a close bond with any one of them.

After all, his secretary was just another employee at his company.

Over hundreds of secretaries have left his company over the course of time, and now, they were hiring for a new one.

Levi got to his feet and he grabbed his coat before heading out of his office.

Dressed in his suit, the raven haired male was also wearing his scarf and his coat as he walked down the corridor.

Whilst the heating was switched on in his office, the air conditioning had been switched on for the rest of the building. As Levi walked down the corridor, he could already feel the icy air slowly freezing up his bones.

He slipped his hands into his coat pockets, trying his best not to freeze to death.

...

The candidates were seated next to each other, in front of a set of managers from different departments within the company.

Before getting hired by the company, every employee has to pass this small exam which tests their abilities. Only after passing this exam, will they be qualified enough to go to the interview stage.

During the interview stage, all the managers from different departments will ask a set of questions to the candidates and depending on the position that the candidates have applied for, will the President drop by to observe the interview.

Because this was the secretary position for the President himself, it was a given that the President would attend the interviewing session.

"Switch that off.", Levi stood at the doorway as he pointed to the air con in the room.

If he was going to sit through the interview, the male definitely wanted the air conditioning to be switched off.

One of the managers quickly switched off the air conditioning and it was only after this was done, did the raven haired male walk inside the room.

"President Ackerman will now be interviewing you.", someone announced.

The managers and the candidates got to their feet as the President walked in.

They only sat back down once the raven haired male was seated.

A few of the candidates glanced at the President who was wearing so many layers even though it was really hot outside.

The room temperature had begun to increase because the air con had been switched off, and a few of the candidates were beginning to sweat not only from the warm temperature but from nervousness as well.

Only one individual, out of the whole group of candidates, was not fazed from nervousness nor was he sweating from the warm temperature in the room.

All the candidates were males because Levi had made it a rule to not hire any women as his secretary because they are troublesome.

The last time he had hired a woman as his secretary, she had tried to get close to him for reasons other than work and to avoid this kind of troublesome thing, Levi has only hired men as his secretary ever since.

That didn't mean Levi discriminated against women, because the male did hire women for any job positions other than his secretary position.

Because the secretary would be the individual who would spend the most time with Levi, the raven haired male decided that to avoid any inconvenient rumours, it'd be best if the secretary was the same gender as him.

No one questioned the President for this decision and most people were in favour of this because any rumours involving the President could bring a loss to the company.

Levi was handed the CVs of the selected candidates but the raven haired male didn't even take a look through it.

And now, the interviewing began.

The President wasn't really paying attention to the candidates' responses since it didn't matter who his secretary is, because at the end of the month, he'll be hiring a new one anyways.

He made no eye contact with any of the candidates and his eyes held no interest either.

"Now if you'd like to tell us why you chose this company in particular.", one of the managers said, "We'll start from the left to the right.", he said.

This was a group interview since there were only 6 selected candidates out of the 200 who had applied.

Only 6 individuals had passed through the final stage of selection so whoever gets chosen during this interview, they will be hired as the President's secretary.

The responses were that of those typical answers which Levi and the managers have heard one too many times.

It was the 5th candidate's turn to answer the question but everyone was left a little speechless after hearing this particular response.

"I'll just be honest with you, I'm actually here for the money.", the male replied.

The rest of the candidates stiffened at this response, the managers paused for a second while the President brought his attention to the 5th candidate.

Levi raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

In the years that he had hired a secretary every single month, Levi had never heard such a response from any of the candidates.

This being the first time, the raven haired male looked through the papers that sat in front of him and found the CV belonging to the 5th candidate.

The pay for being the President's secretary was very high so most people were actually here for the money, however, who the hell would have the guts to say this honestly, especially during an interview for selection?

The pair of steel grey eyes scanned over the professional and academic history of this particular candidate.

Kai Wright.

The 5th candidate was a short blond male with large amber eyes. He had a smaller physique compared to the rest of the males in the room, but even so, he was the most attractive.

The blond male was dressed immaculately in a suit that hugged his small figure well.

The confidence in the pair of amber eyes didn't falter, even after giving such a response.

Someone was heard to clear their throat as one of the managers asked for the 6th candidate's answer to the question.

After Levi had a quick glance at the blond male's CV, the raven haired male leaned back on his chair before he was seen whispering something to one of the managers.

The manager quickly gave a nod and got up from his seat before leaving the room to get something. He returned with a small set of papers which he handed out to each of the candidates.

Unlike the previous interviews, the candidates were now asked to do a presentation on the information they were provided with.

Levi wanted to see the presentation skills, especially after hearing that particular response from a certain candidate.

It wasn't everyday that the President receives confident candidates, especially during the interview process since that was the scariest stage.

And after seeing that the blond male's CV held the perfect qualifications out of all the candidates in the room, Levi wanted to see if money was the only thing in the male's mind.

So he had asked for a presentation from all 6 candidates and if they didn't meet Levi's standards, he was going to reject all the candidates and ask for the whole selection process to be run again.

That's how strict and picky Levi was.

One by one, each of the candidates took their turns to do their presentation, using the whiteboard to jot down any information they wanted to point out.

It was finally Kai's turn and all the managers found themselves drawn in by the blond male's presentation.

There was a charm to his words that made it difficult for anyone to pull their eyes away from him.

Even Levi was quite impressed with the presentation because no one has ever been able to surpass his expectations.

Once all the candidates were finished, Levi got to his feet which made the managers stand up as well.

"I'm now concluding this interview.", Levi said, "Mr. Wright will remain here.", he said, "Everyone else can leave now.", the raven haired male said.

And with that, the President left the room.

...

Following the hiring of the new secretary, all the employees were taken back at how quickly Kai adjusted to the new environment.

Not only was it double the workload for the President's secretary, but he also has to work for long hours.

That's one of the reasons why many have quit within one month because it was all too overwhelming.

At first, the employees weren't really surprised at the fact that a new secretary had been hired, because they all knew that just like the previous ones, this new one will quit by the end of this month.

However, all the employees found themselves drawn to the new secretary.

The female employees **_and_** the male employees would find their hearts racing because of the blond male's charming personality.

Not only was he a kind and a lovable individual but there was just something about the way he would speak that would enchant anyone who's listening, and the bonus to all this was the male's attractive face.

But, there was still one individual who hadn't warmed up to the blond male and it was no surprise to find that it was none other than Levi himself.

Levi found that there was no reason for him to get close to his new secretary because firstly, the blond male will quit at the end of the month, and secondly, Levi has no intention of forming any close relationships with anyone for that matter.

Over the coming days, the President was impressed at how Kai's work is always completed to perfection.

Kai is literally the best secretary that Levi has ever had...but of course, the President would never admit that out loud.

And just like that, a month went by in a flash.

Kai never quit and Levi didn't fire him.

Everyone was shocked to find out that the whole pattern of the President's one-month secretary was finally broken.

...

Kai returned to his apartment after a long day of work.

**_"I know mum."_**, the blond male was on the phone with his mother as he entered his apartment.

It was a one-bedroom apartment which Kai had bought for himself.

The blond male locked the front door before taking off his shoes and heading to his bedroom.

Setting his bag on the table, the male removed his suit jacket and his tie as he listened to his mother speak.

**_"It's been over a month since we've seen you."_**, his mother said, **_"You said that you'd come over this weekend and your dad even finished up his workload so that he'd be able to spend some time with you."_**, she said.

**_"I know I said I'd come over but an important project came up and I need the weekend to finish writing up the report."_**, Kai said, **_"But I promise to make it up the next weekend."_**, he said.

The blond male grabbed a set of clean clothes from the cupboard before heading to the bathroom.

He set his phone down by the sink and put the call on speaker before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

His mother sighed over the phone.

**_"Alright, just this once."_**, the mother said, **_"But you better spend the weekend at our house then. No running off back to work, alright?"_**, she said.

Kai began smiling softly as he began to undress.

**_"I know."_**, he said.

The blond male stood shirtless in the bathroom but a thick bandage was seen wrapped around his chest area.

**_"Your dad really wants to see his little princess."_**, the mother said.

**_"Don't you mean his little prince?"_**, Kai asked in a teasing tone.

**_"Kai."_**, it was his mother's warning voice.

**_"I'm kidding."_**, the blond male said with an amused smile.

**_"Sweetheart, you know you can tell me if something is wrong."_**, the mother said, **_"We can have a mother to daughter conversation, okay?"_**, she said,**_ "You rarely dropped by after you moved out and there's barely any phone calls. If there's something you're worried about or if there's something that's bothering you, you know you can talk to me about anything, alright?"_**, the mother said. 

**_"I know mum."_**, Kai said with a smile, **_"There's really nothing going on for you to worry about."_**, the blond male said, **_"I've been so busy with work lately that I haven't had the chance to talk to you or to dad."_**, Kai said, **_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."_**, he said.

**_"I just wanted to make sure that you're doing alright."_**, the mother said, **_"Your father and I are here for you, so if there's ever a time where you want to talk to us, you know you can call or visit any time."_**, she said.

**_"I know. Thanks."_**, Kai said with a small smile.

**_"I love you sweetheart."_**, the mother said.

**_"I love you too mum."_**, Kai said,**_ "I've got some work to catch up with, so I'll call you back later, alright?"_**, he said.

**_"Alright."_**, the mother said, **_"I'll see you next week. Make sure to eat properly and get enough sleep."_**, she said, **_"And if you get a boyfriend, do bring him home so that we can meet him."_**, she teased her child.

**_"Alright, alright. Bye."_**, Kai said.

The phone call finally came to an end and the pair of amber eyes directed themselves towards the mirror.

'If they were to find out that I'm cross-dressing...', Kai released an internal sigh.

So what's the dark secret that Kai has been hiding?

** _...._ **

_The new secretary was not a male...but actually a female._

** _...._ **


	3. First Impressions

It was 7 AM on a Monday morning and President Levi Ackerman was seen heading somewhere.

The black BMW 7 Series pulled up onto the driveway of a private clinic.

A male, measuring of 170 cm, stepped out from behind driver's seat before he approached the backseat and opened the car door.

This male was a young man of average height and muscular build, with teal-green eyes and short dark brown hair.

His name is Eren Yeager a 26-year-old who works as Levi's personal bodyguard.

Levi Ackerman soon stepped out of the vehicle and the tall male who had opened the car door, followed behind his boss.

The raven haired male headed into the clinic and Eren followed behind in silence as this was a routine which he had long become accustomed to.

"Yeager, stay here.", Levi waved off his bodyguard.

Eren gave a nod and stayed stationed right outside the doctor's office as Levi walked in after a knock.

"Shorty, it's good to see you!", an excited voice belonging to a woman was heard.

Eren was seen to visibly twitch at how the woman had addressed his boss. He knew that the President was going to be pissed at the doctor.

"So how's my favourite patient doing?", the woman, who sat behind her desk, asked the raven haired male.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue, "Just get on with your examination Shitty Glasses.", he grabbed the nearby chair and dragged it a small distance away from the woman's desk before sitting down.

The doctor was a bespectacled woman with light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair which was tied up in an unkempt high ponytail.

Her name is Hange Zoë, preferably addressed as Hanji, and is 27 years old.

From the interaction between the woman and the raven haired male, it seems that the two were acquainted in more than just a doctor-patient relationship.

Levi chucked over a bottle of medicine over to the woman who caught it with ease.

Hanji glanced at the orange bottle and she opened up her notebook before jotting down a few words.

"Any changes?", Hanji asked.

"No.", Levi's expression was as stoic as ever.

"Has your temperature risen at all during the past month?", she asked.

"No.", he responded.

"Felt any warmth?", the woman asked.

"No.", Levi said.

"Did you sweat?", she asked.

"No.", he responded.

Hanji soon let out a small sigh.

"Alright!", she clapped her hands together as she didn't allow her motivation to falter, "Let's get the blood test done.", Hanji said.

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**

Hanji was an old classmate who knew about my condition.

The fact that I can't feel warmth seemed to have fascinated her and she had done a lot of research to cure me.

I've tried over a hundred types of medicine but nothing seems to work.

At this point, I've beginning to wonder whether there's any point to this because for 27 years I have lived without feeling any warmth.

But I do appreciate the fact that Hanji wasn't giving up on me, although that woman tends to get crazy when it comes to researching into my condition.

Once every two months, I get prescribed different pills whilst once every month, I have to visit her clinic where she asks the same questions like she just did, to see whether my body has changed due to the medicine.

So far, there haven't been any changes and I'm still left feeling the winter season when it was scorching hot outside.

After Hanji was done taking a blood test and several other tests, I glanced at my watch to find that it was already 8 AM.

I soon headed to my company since there was a lot of work to complete.

...

**Some time later...**

Once entering the company building, I was greeted by several of my employees but I paid no attention to them.

I walked past without uttering a word while Eren followed behind me like always.

Eren, that brat, was hired as my personal bodyguard since I've received one too many threats and although I'm confident in my ability to defend myself, Hanji warned me that it'd be best if there's someone that would stay by my side just in case my condition was to act up.

Hanji had referred Eren to me several years ago, and although he's a brat, he takes his work seriously so I found that there was no need to fire him.

I'm sure Eren is somewhat aware of my condition although he's never spoken a word about it and if he ever did, I'll probably beat the shit out of him.

Anyways...I also have that brat in charge of the security at my company since I spend most of my time here.

While I hardly leave my office, except when it's the end of the day, Eren's job is to monitor the activity of the company building just for safety measures.

"Good morning sir.", I heard the familiar voice belonging to my secretary.

And now, there was a new addition to my employees.

Kai Wright...my secretary.

It's been two months since he's joined and at first, I was actually surprised that he had lasted past a month.

The previous secretaries have always left within a month of hiring them, because not only do they **_not_** meet my standards on most occasions, but at times they'd leave on their own accords.

Kai is the first person to have stayed as my secretary for over a month, although I'm sure that it's only a matter of time before he leaves too.

I have to admit that his work standards always surpass my expectation and this is something which I have never seen in any of my employees.

As for my first impression of him...well, it's actually quite simple.

He had that "pretty boy" look, hence why I made the assumption that he's a ladykiller.

However, I soon found out that it wasn't _just_ women he could seduce but he also had an effect on men.

The fact that both my female _**and**_ my male employees seem to be head over heels for my secretary only further proved my assumption.

If you were to take one look at Kai, I'm sure anyone would be able to guess that with his face, he could easily seduce anyone if he wanted to.

Kai has short blond hair which resembled that of a liquid gold colour. Then there was his skin which was as white as snow, followed by his straight nose and petal-like lips. 

And finally, there was his eyes.

The pair of amber eyes which held a light shade of a yellow copper tint, were hooded by thick eyelashes.

It was similar to a cat's eyes.

So it was no surprise that his attractive face was enchanting every single one of my employees, though I couldn't care less what he does in his personal time since that's none of my business.

Kai works diligently and that's all that matters.

I've also seen that he has a charm to his words which is very suitable in a business field like this.

But there's something about my secretary that has been bothering me for some time now.

Kai always speaks to his colleagues with a bright smile, but when he's with me, he has an unreadable expression on his face.

It's as if he puts up his guard when he's around me and although I don't really care for the reason why he does this, it annoys me to find that my secretary can show a relaxed expression to everyone else, except me.

Sometimes, I start to wonder whether there's something that he's hiding, but seeing as there's no need for me to form any close bond with my secretary, I let his behaviour slide.

After greeting me this morning, Kai held out a cup of black tea which he had bought from the café which I usually frequent.

"The coffee's still hot.", Kai said as I took the cup from his hand.

Every morning without fail, Kai always greets me in the morning with a cup of black tea.

My secretary is very organised and without missing a minute, he would always bring my tea on time.

'It's not like I would feel the heat anyways.', I thought to myself.

I gave a small nod in appreciation before heading in the direction of the lift.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

President Levi Ackerman led the way, while Kai and Eren followed behind him.

They reached the elevator and the three males stepped inside before Kai pressed the button for the 9th floor.

The 9th floor was the top floor of the building and this was where his office, as well as the President's office, was situated in.

As the lift slowly went up, the three males stood in silence.

Levi was standing closer to the door while Kai and Eren stood at the back of the lift.

"Are you coming out drinking with us on Friday?", Eren whispered to the blond male, "The rest of the guys have been asking if you'd join us.", he said.

"Why? So that you guys can cause trouble like last time again?", Kai whispered back with a faint smile on his face.

The lift doors opened and Levi stepped out, followed by Kai and Eren.

"I'll have you know that it was those guys who actually started it, I had no involvement.", Eren said quietly.

"Hm? Is that so?", Kai raised his eyebrow and looked back at Eren with an amused smile on his face.

Eren blushed lightly once seeing Kai's smile and quietly gulped as he tried to suppress the heat that was rising to his cheeks.

"I'll see if my schedule is free.", Kai gave a wave before he followed behind Levi since Eren was heading in the opposite direction to them.

Eren was a hard-working individual and although he doesn't talk much with Levi, he had gotten quite friendly with Kai.

Those two have gone out for drinks many times already and this information was **_not_** unknown to Levi, but the raven haired male couldn't care less about who Kai hangs out with.

The quiet conversation in the elevator didn't pique Levi's interest, hence why the raven haired male paid no attention to what was being said.

Soon enough, the President headed to his own office whilst Kai headed to his own.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I sat at my desk with a small sigh.

Having my chest binded was a little uncomfortable, especially in this heat, although I've long grown used to it.

Yes, that's right...I'm actually a girl.

But let's just pretend that I'm a guy since revealing my identity could become very risky for me.

My name is Kai Wright and I'm a 23-year-old male.

I got selected to become the secretary for the President of this company, Mr. Levi Ackerman.

During my interview, I had said that I wanted this job because of the money and that was true for the most part, but as for the reason why I'm need of this money...well, that's an explanation I'll give another time.

So I've been working as President Levi's secretary for two months now.

Any newcomer would have been overwhelmed by this workload but because of the experience I had gained from my previous workplaces, this wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

I always finished my work on time and I settled in well with the rest of my colleagues.

Adjusting to this new environment wasn't so hard, since I've done this several times already.

The people working here are actually very friendly and I get along just fine with everyone.

Although, if I had to say that there's something that's been bothering me, then this would be the President himself.

I still find it odd that he wears so many layers in the middle of summer.

In the beginning, I had thought that he had caught a cold or something, but after working here for some time now, I've realised that this wasn't the case at all.

When I was first called into his office, I found that his heater was switched on at full blast, making me wonder whether this man was confused about the seasons.

The fact that he keeps his scarf wrapped around his neck even in his office made me assume that this man, whom I was _now_ working for, was perhaps an oddball.

I let his bizarre behaviour slide since it wasn't my place to say anything, considering how I entered this company for a specific reason.

As for my first impression of him...well, it's actually quite simple.

The moment he had entered the room during the interview, there was only one thing that had come to mind once I saw his face.

A tyrant CEO.

But who could blame me for thinking like that?

Because the instant the President had stepped into the room for the interview, every single one of the managers had stiffened in place and got to their feet within the next second.

President Levi had that intimidating aura around him that made it almost impossible for anyone to speak out against him.

Although, I have to admit that the President has a very handsome face.

It's a shame that such a handsome face was showing a stoic expression, because I'm sure with his looks, any women would swoon.

He may have the looks but I'm sure that if any woman _did_ try to approach him, they'd run away in tears because President Levi has a **_very_** sharp tongue.

Insults were the first things that escapes from his lips and even if everyone else was terrified of him, **_I was_** **_not_**.

I had joined this company for the money and although that was primarily the case, there was also another reason why I decided this company out of all the others.

I will explain those details later on, but what you all need to know right now is that I couldn't care less how scary everyone finds the President.

If I want to finish the job which I had come here for, then I must not falter a single inch.

So this means that from the moment I stepped into this company, I had put on my mask and I will be seeing this job until the end.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Kai reached his hand into his pocket once feeling his phone vibrate and he glanced at the text on the screen.

_**"We're all set."**_, the text read.

Kai's lips twitched up in a faint smile once he read the text before he began typing in a message.

The light on the landline phone on Kai's desk flashed a red colour and this was a signal that the President wanted his secretary in his office.

The blond male quickly slid his phone into his pocket before standing up and walking out of the room.

**_"Then I'll get started on things on my end."_**, Kai had responded back to the text.


	4. Warmth

** 5 months later... **

It now marks a total of 7 months since Kai has been working as Levi's secretary.

Nothing exciting had happened during that time.

Summer...Autumn...Winter had passed, and finally, it was spring again.

It was now the middle of March.

The seasons had changed but the workload hadn't.

Kai completed his work as usual and Levi was still left feeling cold as usual.

President Levi was nowhere near to curing his illness and the only things that had changed during these 7 months, is his medication.

Hanji had prescribed new medicine for the raven haired male, in the hope that this would be their lucky day and they'll be able to find a cure for him.

But so far, there was no improvement.

And finally, a certain event took place on a Wednesday afternoon.

Levi was dressed in a suit and wore a scarf around his neck before reaching for his coat since he was shivering.

It was spring now, so the temperature wasn't exactly low nor was it too high.

But the raven haired male felt like he was freezing to death.

The heating was switched on at full blast in his office but this proved to be no help for his body which wouldn't stop shivering.

Levi wrapped himself up in his coat, not feeling any different at the extra layer of garment.

President Levi's bodyguard and secretary were in his office since the raven haired male had been talking about a meeting that they were going to attend.

He was just about to tell Eren to get the car ready but those words didn't escape his lips because the raven haired male was hit by a wave of dizziness.

Levi held onto his head, feeling the world spin under his feet.

"Sir, are you alright?", Kai had been jotting down some notes for the meeting into his notebook, but paused once he saw that his boss's complexion didn't look good.

"T'ch, I'm fine.", Levi responded back coldly.

A frown appeared on Levi's face as the raven haired male was trying his best to stay conscious.

He felt as though someone had dumped him into a freezer before leaving him to die.

Levi couldn't tolerate the pain.

His limbs felt like they were frozen while he was losing sensation over his whole body.

"Yeager, get the car ready.", Levi finally managed to say.

But this pain wasn't anything new for the raven haired male, so he pushed through like usual.

The raven haired male stood up from his chair and placed his hand on his desk to support his weight, since he felt as though he would collapse soon.

Levi took a step forward to only sway off balance.

"Sir!", Kai shouted out after seeing that the President was about to collapse.

The blond male dropped the notebook which he had been holding and ran over to Levi's side before the raven haired male hit the ground.

Kai caught Levi's right hand and he tried to keep the President from falling, but unfortunately, the blond male couldn't carry the raven haired male's weight.

Eren quickly joined Kai's side and helped Levi back to his chair.

"Eren, get some water quickly!", Kai said.

The tall male rushed to get a glass of water for his boss, while Kai released Levi's hand and stared at the raven haired male.

"Sir, should I call a doctor?", Kai asked with a concerned tone.

The blond male was worried that there was something wrong with the President's health because he had noticed the way Levi lost colour on his face.

Kai has never seen his boss collapse like this and because the blond male was unaware of Levi's illness, Kai had no idea what was up with the President's condition.

"No, I...", Levi's gaze was focused on his right hand as he stared at his right palm with slight confusion, "I'm fine.", he said quietly.

Kai stared at the President, wondering if he was really alright.

"Are you sure sir?", Kai asked.

"Yeah.", Levi soon got to his feet but this time he was more steady.

"Sir, perhaps you should take a seat for a few minutes.", Kai said since he wasn't sure if the raven haired male would collapse again.

"No.", Levi seemed a little distracted, "Postpone the meeting, I need to head somewhere.", he said as he walked past Kai in a hurry.

"Okay, but what about-", Kai was cut off by the President.

"Eren, get the car.", Levi said as he walked towards his office door.

"Sir, the water-", Eren stopped himself from continuing as he was waved off by Levi.

The tall male looked around as he had nowhere to put the glass of water which he held in his hand.

Eren soon handed the glass to Kai before he ran after Levi who had already walked out of the office.

Standing alone in Levi's office with a glass of water, Kai had a small frown on his face as he wondered what had happened just now.

Around a minute ago, the President's complexion did not look good and he almost collapsed, but the next second, the President was up on his feet and walked off in a good condition.

'What on earth just happened?', Kai tilted his head.

...

Meanwhile, Levi got his bodyguard to drive to Hanji's clinic.

The tall male was wondering whether his boss was in a serious condition because he knows that Levi only visits Hanji's clinic on particular days of the month and every single appointment has always been in the morning.

However, it was the first time that Eren was driving to Hanji's clinic in the afternoon so the tall male couldn't help but think that Levi's health had deteriorated.

Once the vehicle pulled up onto the driveaway, Eren didn't even switch off the car engine but Levi had already stepped out of his accord.

The tall male quickly chased after his boss since it was his job to make sure that Levi stays safe.

Eren struggled to match the President's quick pace and was left jogging so that he could catch up behind Levi.

The raven haired male slammed open Hanji's office door without knocking to find that the bespectacled woman was treating another patient.

"Err...Levi, I'm a little busy at the-", the woman was cut off by the raven haired male.

"I felt it.", Levi said.

"What?", Hanji didn't understand what was going on.

"I felt warmth for the first time.", Levi said.

Hanji's eyes widened once she heard this and the doctor abruptly got to her feet in shock.

"How did-", Hanji paused as she looked back at her other patient who was in the office, "I'm sorry ma'am, if we could postpone this appointment for a later time.", she ushered the woman out before closing the door and turning her attention to Levi, "Tell me everything in full detail.", Hanji said.

**A few minutes later...**

"So it was just your right hand?", Hanji asked as she jotted down notes into her notebook.

"Yes.", Levi said.

"Did you have that sensation anywhere else?", she asked.

"No.", Levi shook his head.

"Can I see the medicine I prescribed to you?", the doctor asked.

Levi reached into his pocket and handed her the orange bottle which contained pills.

"I added a new ingredient into this, maybe it's starting to take effect now.", Hanji said, as her eyes sparkled at this new progress.

"So I can be cured?", Levi asked.

The pair of steel grey eyes held hope because this was the first time he had felt warmth in the 28 years of his life.

"I'll have to do more testing on this ingredient, but judging by your description of what you felt, I think it's only a matter of time before you're fully cured.", Hanji said, "It's only started off with the hand but I'm sure your whole body will be able to feel warmth soon.", she said.

Levi felt relief once hearing those words.

This day had finally arrived after the 28-year wait.

"Continue taking these pills and once I have more details after the testing, I'll let you know.", Hanji handed the orange bottle back to the raven haired male.

"How long will it take for me to be cured?", Levi asked.

"If it goes as planned, I'd say maybe in a month.", Hanji said.

...

**Some time later...**

President Levi returned to his company building after speaking with Hanji.

"Did something good happen to the President?", Kai asked Eren.

"What do you mean?", Eren asked.

"Well sir seems to be in a good mood.", the blond male said.

"Eh?! Really?", Eren said in surprise, "He looks the same to me.", the tall male could not distinguish between Levi's moods since the raven haired male always has a stoic expression.

Kai smiled lightly at those words before speaking up.

"There's no extra paperwork and there's no overtime.", Kai said, "I'm pretty sure it means that sir is in a good mood.", he said with amusement in his eyes.

Eren chuckled lightly at the comment since he hadn't thought of it in that way.

The tall male hadn't picked up on those little details so it was surprising to hear that the President was in a good mood.

"Anyways, is he alright?", Kai asked since the President had almost collapsed over an hour ago.

"Yeah, there seemed to be no problems when we came back from the clinic.", Eren said.

"He went to a clinic?", Kai raised his eyebrow as he wondered whether this was the important thing that required the President to postpone the meeting.

Kai had already offered to call a doctor for the raven haired male, but the President had refused, yet he still went to personally see one.

"Err...yeah.", Eren realised that he shouldn't have let slip about this.

The tall male was well aware of what would happen to him if he told others about Levi's condition.

"Well as long as the President is fine.", Kai was able to sense Eren's nervousness and knew that the tall male was supposed to have kept this information a secret, so the blond male brushed it aside as if he didn't hear him, "But drop by his office from time to time, just in case something happens.", Kai said.

Eren gave a nod, glad that the blond male hadn't further questioned him about the clinic.

While Kai was busy in his own office, working on the set of paperwork that was on his desk, Eren dropped by Levi's office from time to time, as was asked by his friend.

The President seemed to sense that something was up since his bodyguard was dropping by so often.

"Oi brat, is there something you need?", Levi snapped at the tall male.

Eren twitched at the cold tone, wondering how Kai came under the conclusion that the President seemed to be in a good mood because the raven haired male still spoke in a hostile manner.

"Err...well...umm.", the tall male struggled to speak up because he was very much intimidated by the pair of steel grey eyes which glared back at him.

"Spit it out.", the President said coldly. 

"Well, you see, Kai asked me to check up on you since you almost collapsed a few hours ago.", Eren responded back quickly.

'Sorry, Kai.', Eren thought for having betrayed his friend's name.

The raven haired male was seen to pause for a second.

Eren had expected the President to yell at him and tell him that he doesn't need a babysitter, but to his surprise, that's not what happened at all.

"Brat, then make yourself useful and sort out those files.", Levi pointed to the stack on his desk while he returned back to his own work.

"Yes, sir.", Eren said before he stared at his boss.

'So Kai was right.', Eren thought to himself because it seems that the blond male had been right about the boss's mood.

Of course, Levi was going to be in a good mood today.

After 28 years of not being able to feel any warmth, Levi was finally going to be cured and the raven haired male couldn't wait for this.

He could finally feel the hot summers like everyone, and not be trapped in the winter season all year round.

...

And so...a month passed by as Levi waited for him to be cured of his illness.

However, the President's hope deteriorated as the days went by, because when the end of the month finally arrived, Levi did not feel a single sensation of warmth.

After that one incident in his office, not once had Levi felt heat again, so the raven haired male was extremely furious because the pills weren't working even though Hanji had said that they would.

After 28 years, he had thought that he was going to be cured but now, that hope shattered into pieces because there wasn't a single improvement in his condition.

...

Levi stormed into Hanji's office without a warning and flung the bottle of medicine at the doctor.

It narrowly missed her head and instead hit the wall, before the bottle actually shattered to pieces because of the force that the raven haired male had used.

The bespectacled woman stared at the pills that had spilt on the floor before she looked back at Levi.

"This fucking shit doesn't work!", Levi was enraged.

He felt like a fool for having believed that he could actually be cured of his illness.

"Levi-", but the doctor was cut off.

"One month! I waited one fucking month because you said that it'll work!", the President said bitterly.

"Levi, listen to me-", Hanji was trying to calm him down but the raven haired male wasn't going to listen to her.

"No, you listen to me.", Levi said coldly, "You said that I'll be _fucking_ cured, so tell me why the _fuck_ I still can't feel any warmth.", he said, "Why the _fuck_ did I feel it that day, but haven't felt anything since then?", the raven haired male spat out.

"That's what I don't understand either, but just let me explain for a second.", Hanji said.

Levi finally sat down on a chair with a huff but there was still rage visible in the pair of steel grey eyes as he glared back at Hanji.

"You see, no matter how many times I tested it, I could not understand why you felt warmth that day.", Hanji began, "The new ingredient which had been added in this particular prescription is a herb that's from the same family tree of a prescription which you took 4 months ago.", she said.

"So?", Levi asked, since he didn't understand how that relates to him having felt that single sensation of warmth on his right hand last month.

"It means that I found it odd when you told me that you felt warmth because of this herb, even though you hadn't felt anything for the previous herb of the same family.", Hanji said.

Hanji was a qualified doctor but she was more interested in the actual making of medication, so in her free time, the woman becomes a scientist that works in the lab.

When Levi had told her that he felt warmth for the first time, Hanji was more than happy because this was a new discovery in the field.

However, the ingredients used for the pills which Levi was prescribed with and the fact that he had felt warmth, didn't seem to add up.

Herbs from the same family tree seemed to have displayed different effects, which was something unheard of in Hanji's research.

Even so, the scientist thought that this new medicine would actually cure her friend so she didn't question it further.

But because there had been no improvement ever since that day, Hanji was once again beginning to doubt things.

"Perhaps the pills never worked from the beginning.", Hanji said.

Levi's frown deepened.

"T'ch, then how the fuck do you explain what I felt that day on my right hand?", the raven haired male snapped.

He had definitely felt a warmth spreading on his palm and along his fingertips. This was a sensation that he had never felt before, so Levi knew for a fact that this was the feeling which he had yearned for his entire life.

"Here's the thing, what if it was never the pills which made you feel warmth but the touch of someone?", Hanji said before she flicked through a few pages in her notebook, "You mentioned that Eren helped you back on your chair.", the woman said.

"You think that Yeager brat made me feel warmth for the first time?", Levi asked.

"Why don't we test it out again?", Hanji asked.

At this point, Levi really had nothing else to lose so he gave in.

"T'ch, fine.", he said, "Bring that brat in.", Levi said with a sigh.

Eren was called into Hanji's office and while Levi was getting wires attached to his body to check his body temperature for this test, the President's bodyguard watched in nervousness.

"Err...Hanji, will this hurt?", Eren asked since he really wasn't good around needles.

"Stop being a wimp and go sterilize your hands.", Levi snapped at the tall male.

The President was most certainly not going to touch Eren's filthy hand, and besides, Levi was the one who was feeling the pain from the needles so he didn't understand why Eren was so scared.

After having thoroughly washed his hands, Eren was asked to hold the President's hand much to Levi's displeasure.

Hanji stared at the monitor which showed Levi's temperature and found that it was beginning to drop at Eren's touch.

"Shithead, you've done enough damage.", Levi whacked Eren's hand away, "Get lost.", he snapped at the tall male for having made his temperature lower.

Eren quickly ran out of the room before he was yelled at by his boss while Hanji began removing the wires from Levi's body.

"I don't understand this.", Hanji said, "If it's not the pills and if it's not Eren, then how the hell did you feel warmth that day?", she scratched her head in frustration.

Levi wrapped himself in his coat and scarf before he paused once he recalled something.

"My secretary.", Levi said, "He was also in my office that day.", he said.

Hanji looked up from her notebook once she heard this.

"Really? Your secretary was also in the room?", she asked.

"If I remember correctly, Secretary Kai was the one who caught me first before I fell.", Levi said with a small frown, "Could he have some involvement in this?", he asked.

"From past experience, I know that you've never felt any sensations of warmth from other people's touches and in fact, it seems that people's touches only make it worse for you.", Hanji said as she gestured to the monitor since what happened with Eren was an example of the many cases.

Levi has always avoided touching people and being touched, especially through direct skin contact, because his body temperature lowers drastically with just a single touch.

"I wouldn't get my hopes with your secretary but seeing how he's the remaining explanation for what you felt that day, I'd say give it a try.", Hanji said, "But Levi, I'm sure you're aware that if this comes back negative as well, then we're back to square one.", she said.

"T'ch, it's not like I have any hope anyways.", Levi soon got to his feet.

President Levi Ackerman highly doubted that his secretary could be an explanation to the warmth he had felt on his hand, but at this point, Levi was willing to try anything to cure his illness.

...

Levi soon returned back to his company and was once again holed up in his office.

The raven haired male was unsure of how to ask his secretary to hold his hand.

In the 8 months that Kai had been working as Levi's secretary, not once had there been any physical contact between the two.

The only exception was last month, when Levi had almost collapsed but other than that, there was nothing else.

So the raven haired male felt a little awkward to ask his secretary if he could hold his hand just to test something out.

With a small sigh, Levi called Kai into his office.

The blond male explained the details of a project to Levi and once that was done, he was about to head back to his own office if there wasn't anything for the President to add.

But Kai paused in his steps once he was called back.

"Brat, can you help me to my feet?", Levi asked.

"Pardon?", the blond male wondered if he had heard right.

"T'ch, I'm feeling light-headed so help me up.", the raven haired male lied since this was the only way that Levi could touch Kai's hand directly.

"Oh...um, okay.", Kai set his notebook and pen down on the chair opposite the President's desk, before he walked around to where Levi was sitting.

The blond male then held out his hand towards the raven haired male.

'This brat is really the last explanation to what I felt that day.', the raven haired male hesitated to take the blond male's hand.

After some thought, he made up his mind and the President took Kai's hand.

Levi found himself freezing the next second.

He felt a wave of heat begin to defrost his fingers and slowly crawl up his arm as if it was melting away the icy shell that had trapped his body for the past 28 years.

'What's this?', Levi was in shock.

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**

It felt as though every cell along my arm was welcoming this burning heat which radiated from where Kai held my hand.

But it was strange because I have never felt this sensation before.

I have to admit, it's a little scary.

Feeling the cold slowly melt the ice cube that had encased my heart. 

My heartbeats were beginning to elevate and every single sound was cut off from my awareness.

The place where Kai held my hand felt as though it was on fire and soon enough, my breath got caught at the back of my throat.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Kai stared at the President with slight worry.

The raven haired male had not uttered a word after Kai helped him to his feet and now, Levi just stood there like a statue.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?", Kai asked.

The blond male was met with silence.

"Sir?", Kai looked at Levi who stood completely still.

There was a knock at the door and Kai released the President's hand as Eren walked in.

"Kai, I found what you asked me for.", Eren held up a folder which the blond male has asked for.

"Ah, really?", Kai was about to walk over to Eren but froze in his steps once his right wrist was suddenly grabbed.

The pair of amber eyes landed on his right wrist which was in the President's grip before the blond male looked up at Levi.


	5. Let The Game Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Things will get a little explicit in this chapter.***

**Kai's P.O.V**

I think I previously mentioned that there was a specific reason why I had decided to apply for this job.

Although I said that I was in need of money, I could have applied anywhere if I wanted to, however, I chose this particular company.

I'm sure you're wondering '**_why is that_**'?

Well, to put it simply, it's actually for revenge.

Now before I get into the details, I'd first like to know what the _hell_ is going on right now?

Why is the President clinging onto my wrist?

And why is he frozen like a statue?

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

As if this was some sort of response to Kai's questions, the blond male watched the President's eyes roll to the back of his skull.

Kai's eyes widened but it was Eren who reacted faster.

"Sir! Sir!", Eren quickly ran up behind his boss and caught Levi before the raven haired male collapsed on the floor.

Unlike before, this time the President had completely blacked out and was now seated on his chair.

"What's wrong with him?", Kai asked Eren.

The blond male recalled that the taller male had said that the President was fine after they had returned from the clinic, but here the President was, sitting unconscious on his leather chair while still gripping onto Kai's wrist.

"I-I...I don't know.", Eren was agitated as he had no idea what to do.

Kai took in a deep breath since now was not the time to panic.

"Alright, first let's get him out of here.", Kai said calmly.

"What?", Eren looked at the blond male in surprise.

The blond male had difficulty pulling out of Levi's grip but finally managed to do so.

Kai then placed two fingers against Levi's neck to check if the man was still alive for that matter.

The blond male's shoulders relaxed once feeling a pulse.

"His doctor knows more about his condition than anyone else, so we need to get the President to the clinic.", Kai said.

"Then I'll get the car ready.", Eren was about to run off but Kai quickly caught his friend's arm.

"Eren, if we take him out from the entrance, those reporters outside would make the President the front headlines.", Kai said.

As a secretary, Kai has taken extra precautions to make sure that Levi's image doesn't get tarnished from baseless rumours.

If reporters were to get a glimpse of the President being rushed to the hospital, future clients will not make deals with this company, using the excuse that the CEO is not strong enough.

Kai definitely didn't want that to happen, so there was only one other way to solve this situation.

"Get the car to the underground parking lot. I'll meet you there with the President.", Kai said.

"Will you be able to manage the President by yourself?", Eren asked.

"I got this.", Kai said as he released Eren's arm, "Now go and get the car.", he said.

Eren gave a nod before the tall male was seen running out of the office in a hurry.

Kai turned towards the unconscious President before releasing a small sigh.

"I'm really sorry for this.", the blond male muttered under his breath.

Taking Levi's scarf, Kai removed it from the older male's neck and instead wrapped it around his head. The blond male looked around the desk and found a pair of sunglasses before placing this over Levi's eyes.

The secretary soon spotted a blanket which was lying on the sofa nearby and he grabbed it before covering it over the President's body.

All in all, Levi gave off the '_grandpa kind of vibe_' and if not for the fact that the President was unconscious, this situation would have been very amusing to watch.

Now to get Levi out of the building without anyone spotting him was going to be difficult.

Kai stood behind Levi's leather chair and began rolling it out of the office.

The blond male made sure to check if the corridors were clear before he pushed the chair out of the office and into the corridors.

Kai rolled the chair while running before stopping in front of the lift.

He impatiently pressed the button and once the lift door opened, the blond male rolled the chair into the elevator.

The male then pressed the button for the lower ground floor and released a small sigh as the doors finally closed.

Because the President's office is on the 9th floor, Kai was praying to God that the lift wouldn't stop until they reached the underground car park.

This means that the doors must stay closed until 9 floors have passed but the blond male wasn't sure if this would be possible since the elevator is constantly used by the employees here.

Kai tapped his finger against the handrail as he glanced from the floor number then back at the President who was still unconscious.

The blond male's heart was furiously thumping in his chest as the floor number began to decrease.

'Come on. Come on.', Kai was feeling anxious.

And just when he thought he would be safe as they reached the first floor, that hope was shattered to pieces as someone had pressed the button for the lift.

Kai quickly turned the leather chair around so that the President faced the wall while the blond male stood in front of the chair just as the lift doors opened.

A tall male with short jet black stood outside of the elevator and once he saw Kai, the tall male smiled warmly at him.

Kai returned the smile, earning a small blush from the tall male although the blond male was oblivious to this.

"Zach, what are you up to?", Kai asked.

Zachariah Collins is a manager for one of the departments of this company.

The tall male was quite popular with the ladies in his department, but in terms of popularity, Kai beats everyone.

Both woman **_and_** men are infatuated with the President's secretary, and Zach was no exception.

Kai gets along well with everyone in the company and Zach was just one of the many friends that he talks to and hangs out with after work.

However, at this very moment, Kai was wishing that Zach hadn't shown up because the blond male was in a very difficult situation.

If Zach were to see the unconscious President behind Kai, there would be all sorts of questions and although the tall male was a good friend that he could trust, Kai couldn't risk things right now.

"I'm heading for lunch, want to join me?", Zach asked.

"Well actually, I'm a little busy right now. Maybe next time.", Kai responded back.

The tall male gave a nod in understanding, knowing that out of all the employees, Kai had it the hardest.

"What's with the chair behind you?", Zach soon took notice of the leather chair that was behind Kai.

"Ah, the President asked me to throw it away since it was too squeaky.", Kai came up with a lie.

"Seriously, what's with that guy?", Zach asked with a frown, "Always making you run errands non-stop.", he said with a sigh.

The tall male felt sorry for his friend.

"Shall I help with that?", Zach was about to move the chair but Kai quickly stepped forward.

The tall male felt his heartbeats elevate and soon found himself drowning in those large amber eyes.

"No, it's fine. Thank you.", Kai said, "Speaking about the President, I've just remembered that he asked to see your group's proposal form for the new project.", the blond male was quick to change the subject.

"Wait what?", Zach seems to have snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, the President said that he wants it on his desk by 4 today.", Kai said.

Technically, this wasn't entirely a lie.

President Levi had asked for the proposal form for the new project although the deadline was tomorrow afternoon.

Seeing how Zach was very close in finding the President sitting unconscious on the chair behind him, Kai had no choice but to stress out his friend to avoid being caught.

"Shit.", Zach quickly pressed the button to open the lift doors and was seen running out so that he could complete his work on time, "Kai, I owe you one!", the tall male shouted out before he disappeared from view.

As the lift doors closed, Kai leant against the wall while releasing a small sigh.

'Ah, the things I'm doing for this man.', Kai thought as he glanced at the President.

They finally reached the parking lot without being caught by anyone and Kai rolled the chair out of the elevator.

The blond male soon spotted Eren and the tall male ran over to help the secretary.

Eren paused for a second once seeing how Levi was dressed.

"What did you do to him?", the tall male asked in surprise.

"It's a disguise. Just get him into the car.", Kai said.

The blond male opened the car before grabbing Levi's ankles while Eren picked up the President's upper body.

With slight difficulty, the two finally managed to get the President into the back seat of the car.

Kai sat in the backseat with a sigh, not having thought that Levi would be this heavy.

"Wait, the chair-", Kai was cut off as Eren kicked it away and got behind the steering wheel.

The blond male sent a glare in Eren's direction since Kai now has to order a new chair for the President.

He let it slide since that was the least of his concerns right now.

"Eren, hurry.", Kai said as the tall male started the engine.

The blond male looked back at the President whose head was resting on his lap.

'Just what exactly is wrong with this man?', Kai thought as he lightly placed his hand against Levi's cheek.

Levi's body temperature was oddly cold and Kai couldn't understand how this was possible, considering how many layers the raven haired male was already wearing.

Soon enough, they arrived at the clinic and because Hanji had already been informed about the situation by Eren, the woman was already waiting outside of the clinic with 2 of her assistants.

The President was picked up and placed onto a stretcher before being rolled inside the building to get medical treatment.

Hanji briefly glanced at the blond male who stood beside Eren before going to treat Levi who was inside.

**20 minutes later...**

Eren and Kai were finally allowed to enter the room and they found Levi who laid unconscious on the bed with an IV wire attached to his arm.

The blond male turned his attention to the doctor who now spoke up.

"Levi's condition is fine though I have to thank you for bringing him on time.", Hanji smiled at the blond male, "You must be Levi's secretary.", she held out her hand.

"Ah, yes.", Kai shook Hanji's hand, "Kai Wright.", he introduced himself, "A pleasure to meet you Doctor.", the blond male gave a small smile to the older woman.

"The pleasure is mine.", the bespectacled woman said, "You can call me Hanji.", she said before glancing over at Levi, "I can take it from here.", Hanji looked back at the blond male.

Kai glanced at Eren, who gave a small nod as a silent signal that he'll take care of the President.

"Alright, then I'll be taking my leave.", Kai gave Hanji a bow before turning to his friend, "I'll see you back at the company.", he told Eren.

"See you later.", Eren smiled at Kai.

The blond male soon headed out of the clinic.

Once Kai left, Hanji turned to Eren.

"Is it alright to have brought him here with you?", Hanji asked.

The doctor was to keep Levi's condition a top-secret, taking extra care to make sure that it doesn't get leaked to the media.

Not only will it be bad for Levi's business, but considering how the raven haired male has a lot of enemies, it'd be best not to leak out Levi's weakness.

"I should tell Levi to change his secretary.", Hanji said, under the assumption that Kai cannot help Levi's condition, "Maybe pay him off as well to keep this a secret.", the woman looked after Levi well because he's a friend of hers and they've known each other for a long time.

"Hanji, what are you saying?", Eren asked with a frown, "Kai is a good man.", he said, "If not for Kai, then Boss would have made the headlines by now.", the tall male cared for and trusted the blond male.

The doctor glanced at Levi before looking at Eren again.

She looked like she was about to say something about the secretary but decided against it.

"Well, I hope you're right.", Hanji said before sighing quietly.

She made a mental note to discuss this matter with Levi since the raven haired male is more open-minded when it comes to making decisions.

It wasn't like she has anything against the secretary, but the woman was just protective of Levi because there have been countless of times where the raven haired male has been on the brink of death because of his condition.

Even though Kai may be a good man, Hanji's priority was Levi's health.

'That man has been suffering enough. He doesn't need another problem to his plate.', Hanji thought as she looked at Levi.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

Once I stepped out of the building, I pulled out my phone and was already dialling in a number.

The call was picked up after two rings and I heard the familiar voice belonging to my best friend.

**_"Kai, what's up?"_**, it was a female's voice.

**_"Mika, the thing I asked about...what did you find on it?"_**, I asked.

**_"Ah, that's right."_**, I could hear papers rustling in the background, **_"I've searched through everything but there's nothing on him."_**, she said.

I frowned slightly.

**_"Are you sure?"_**, I asked.

**_"I've cross-checked twice over all the reports and they're all saying the same thing. Levi Ackerman is a healthy man."_**, she said.

I had asked my friend to check on the President's condition after he had almost collapsed a month ago.

'That can't be possible.', I thought, 'A healthy man does not just collapse like that.', I thought to myself, 'Something's definitely up with his health condition but it seems like this information is kept a secret from everyone.', I paused for a second, 'Is his health condition so bad that it has to be confidential due to business reasons?', I thought.

My silence seems to have gotten my friend worried.

**_"Why? Did something happen?"_**, she asked.

**_"I'll explain the details later."_**, I said, **_"Actually there's something else I need you to look into."_**, I told her, **_"The private clinic on XXXXX street, can you find me everything about it?"_**, I asked.

'The fact that the doctor addressed the President on a first name basis means that those two have known each other for long.', I thought, 'Even if doctors and patients are close, it's still strange to address the patient by their first name especially at a hospital department.', I thought.

_**"Private clinic? Yeah, I can do that although it'll take me a week to obtain everything."**_, my friend said. 

**_"That's fine."_**, I said,**_ "And one more thing, we need to meet up by the end of this week...there's something important that I need to tell you guys."_**, I said.

**_"Okay, I'll text you when I'm free next."_**, she said.

After saying goodbye, I hung up the call before hiring a taxi to pick me up and drop me off back at the company.

It was obvious that I had been kicked out of the clinic by that doctor, the reasons for which I'm unsure of. 

This only made me more curious about the President's condition and what sort of relationship he has with that doctor for her to address him by his first name. 

Anyways, I'll get back to what I was trying to explain earlier.

Yes, I chose to enter this company for revenge.

But before you get any crazy ideas...no, my target is not Levi Ackerman.

If it was, I would have done something to him months ago.

President Levi Ackerman is actually a pawn in my revenge plan, and in fact, he's actually a very important piece to this plan.

Both his image and his safety is my top priority to make sure that my revenge goes as planned, and while I have his image covered, I need Eren to play his role for the President's safety.

However, the fact that the President is suffering from an illness of some sort, hinders my plan.

First, I need to find out if he'll be well enough to be used and if not, then Plan B has to be executed although it'd be best not go with the second plan for the time being.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering just why I'm taking revenge and on who exactly.

I'll put it into simple terms, since I'll go further in detail once I've confirmed everything.

Let's just say that _someone_ had badly hurt a person that's close to me and so, I'm going to take revenge in their stead because what was done...was unforgivable.

And this _someone_ has close interactions with the President, hence why Mr. Levi Ackerman is my pawn.

So let's keep this a secret for now since all will be revealed in due time.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

Levi soon stirred awake before instantly sitting up once remembering the sensation he had felt.

The raven haired male looked at his left palm and while he recalled the burning heat he had felt back at his office, the President looked around in search of the person who had made him feel this sensation.

"Sir, you're awake!", Eren was relieved to find that his boss was alright.

But the President paid no mind to his bodyguard as he was looking for someone else.

"Where's Secretary Kai?", Levi asked.

"I asked him to leave.", a woman's voice was heard and Levi turned his attention to Hanji.

"T'ch, why did you do that for?", the raven haired male asked with a deep frown.

"Wait, did you-", Hanji stopped herself from continuing before she turned to the bodyguard, "Eren, could you give us a minute?", she asked.

The tall male gave a nod and soon left the room.

The doctor finally spoke up once she was alone with Levi.

"Did you feel heat again?", Hanji asked, "Because of Kai, I mean?", she asked.

Levi gave a nod.

"It was because of him all along.", the raven haired male said.

Levi could not believe that he had waited 8 months to find this out.

Kai has been working for him for just over 8 months so Levi had never expected that the solution for his condition was beside him for these 8 months.

"But you passed out? Was the sensation too overwhelming?", Hanji asked.

Levi paused for a second.

"Something like that.", he muttered.

The raven haired male looked like he was about to add something but decided against it, and this went unnoticed by Hanji.

"Alright, so I'll need you to bring your secretary in so I could do a few tests and see why his touch makes you feel warmth.", Hanji said.

"T'ch, that's going to be difficult.", Levi said, "What the hell am I meant to tell him?", he asked.

It's not like Levi could go up to his secretary and tell him that his doctor needs to do a few tests because Kai's touch is the only touch that could make Levi feel the sensation of warmth after 28 years.

Not only does that sound crazy but it's not like anyone would believe those words either.

"Levi, he could be your cure so you have to get him here somehow.", Hanji said.

The raven haired male sighed quietly.

"But anyway, did you feel any side effects after his touch?", Hanji asked, to make sure that everything was alright.

"No.", Levi said, "There's nothing else.", he got to his feet.

The raven haired male was definitely hiding something but Hanji did **_not_** know this yet.

Once Levi headed out of the clinic with Eren following behind, the raven haired male spoke up to his bodyguard.

"Oi brat.", Levi addressed the tall male.

"Yes, sir?", Eren asked as he drove back to the company.

The President was seen to hesitate for a second before speaking up again.

"When do you get hard?", Levi asked with a stoic expression.

The sudden question made Eren slam his foot on the brakes as he turned back to his boss with a light blush on his cheeks, while wondering if he had heard right.

"Sorry?", Eren looked a little flustered.

Levi's expression did not falter for even an inch as he repeated his words.

"Brat, are you deaf? I asked when do you get hard?", Levi asked.

'Is this some sort of trick question?', Eren thought frantically, 'Yeah, that's right. Why on earth would the boss want to know about my-', the male quickly cleared his throat.

"I guess...when I'm aroused.", Eren chose his words carefully as he did not want to weird out his boss by saying odd things, although the question was odd itself.

Eren wondered if this question was a test to see if he can keep his job or not, so the tall male didn't want to offend his boss by saying anything strange.

Meanwhile, Levi was in his own thoughts.

After having gotten a response from his bodyguard, Levi completely ignored Eren's existence so the tall male continued to drive while the President's thoughts were buzzing.

'There's absolutely no way that's true.', Levi thought.

The reason why Levi had asked this sort of **_explicit_** question was because the raven haired male was confused.

When Hanji had asked if he had passed out because the sensation had been overwhelming, Levi had somewhat agreed.

However, that wasn't the entire truth.

The moment Kai had touched his hand, Levi felt a rush of heat flowing through his body from where the blond male held his hand.

That '_overwhelming_' sensation soon stimulated another part of Levi's body and this arousal was enough to get the blood rushing to his head before passing out.

Since this had happened, there was no way that Levi was going to tell Hanji that he had passed out because he had gotten _hard_ from Kai's touch.

Now what Levi wanted to know was why he had gotten erect in the first place.

Having been told that it was due to arousal, the raven haired male was in full denial.

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**

How can I get hard because of Secretary Kai?

First of all, he's a guy and I don't swing towards men.

I glanced at Eren who opened the door before my face scrunched up in disgust.

'T'ch, ugly.', I thought after looking at Eren's face, 'There's absolutely no way that I swing towards men.', I thought firmly, 'Then why the fuck did my body react like that towards that brat?', it was frustrating.

Once entering my office, I saw that my chair had been changed and I glanced back at Eren.

"What happened to my chair?", I asked.

I noticed Eren looking around nervously before he responded.

"Err...Kai was saying that it was squeaky so he got a new one.", Eren said quickly.

It was obvious that this was a lie but I didn't push the matter further since it was just a chair.

"I'll go and get Kai.", Eren ran out of the office, leaving me to my own thoughts.

'It's not like Kai is bad-looking.', I thought.

Short blond hair which poured out like liquid gold.

Smooth skin as white as snow.

A pair of large cat-like amber eyes which were hooded by thick eyelashes.

The straight nose and petal-like lips.

There was a knock at the door and Eren entered my office, followed by Kai.

My breath hitched at the sight of the blond male and once I recalled his warm touch, I soon felt a tightness in my pants.

I quickly pulled my coat over my lap to hide was what becoming _very_ noticeable.

"T'ch.", I clicked my tongue.

'Shit, what the fuck is wrong with me?', I couldn't understand why I was reacting like this.

This time, Kai hadn't even touched me yet my body was reacting to him.

"Both of you get out. I don't want to see either of your faces.", I snapped at them.

Once those two left the room, I stood up and headed to the bathroom.

'What the hell is happening to my body?', I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

One week had passed since this incident and Kai noticed something very odd about the President.

Whenever the blond male entered President Levi's office to discuss matters about projects, meeting or other business matters, Kai found that Eren was always present in the office.

It was odd because Eren's only in charge of security so there was no need for him to be in Levi's office when discussing business matters.

Kai didn't dwell on the matter and focused on his work.

Meanwhile, Levi felt a little awkward to be left alone in the same room with his secretary because he soon finds his body reacting to the blond male.

Because of this, the President didn't have the chance to ask Kai to visit the clinic with him to see Hanji.

The blond male was oblivious to all of this, of course.

And one day, a certain individual was seen to drop by the company.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was in my office when the landline phone began ringing and I saw that this was a call from Eren.

**_"Eren, what is it?"_**, I asked.

**_"There's a lady named Petra Ral who's waiting at reception and asking to speak with the President."_**, Eren said,**_ "What shall I do?"_**, he asked.

I soon began to smile widely.

'Petra Ral.', I thought, 'Just the person I was waiting for.', I thought.

**_"Have her wait in the meeting room, I'll call you back once I let the President know."_**, I said.

**_"Okie dokie."_**, Eren said before hanging up.

I stood up with an amused smile on my face as I headed to the President's office.

'Let the game begin.', I thought as I knocked on the President's office door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an advance notice that there will be more explicit scenes coming up in the chapters that follow.


	6. Sleep With Me

**Kai's P.O.V**

In these 8 months of working for President Levi Ackerman, I've come to understand this man's personality.

The newspapers say that he's a cold and heartless man, however, that's not necessarily the case.

Yes, it's true that he's a somewhat cold man.

But when it comes to business there's no room to be lenient nor is there room to be soft-hearted.

Because if someone were to have these "_soft_" traits and owned a business, they'd become bankrupt very quickly.

In my opinion, I think that the media is portraying Mr. Ackerman as someone who is ruthless and that isn't quite true.

Out of all the CEOs that I've come across during the process of building up my work experience, Mr. Levi Ackerman is _perhaps_ the only well-suited individual I've met for this position.

There are CEOs who put on a façade of being kind and honest, however, these are the most dangerous of them all.

Unlike them, Mr. Ackerman is a genuine man and since he has a way with blunt words, there is no other ulterior motive because this man doesn't hide behind a façade.

Although, that's rich coming from me since I'm here with my own mask.

Anyways...

What I've learnt from working in this company is that the President treats all his employees equally, regardless of their position.

Whether it's his own secretary (that would be me), to the managers of the different departments, then to the cleaners of this company.

Everyone is equal.

Because this treatment is rare, I've come under the conclusion that Mr. Levi Ackerman is a good man.

A good man...with a slightly closed-off heart.

But that's the least of my problems right now.

Considering how I'm his secretary, I've attended several of his business meetings and I know how he changes the atmosphere within seconds of entering the room.

However...

Someone, please tell me what kind of atmosphere is being created right now?

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

Kai had told President Levi that a lady under the name of Petra Ral was here to see him.

The raven haired male had actually sighed out loud and had then told the blond male to send the woman away.

"Sir, but Miss. Ral's father is the President of the Trost District company, so it would be impolite to send his daughter off like that without exchanging a word.", Kai said.

The Trost District was a rival company of the Underground City, however, there have been rumours going around that the two CEOs of these companies would be forming an alliance soon because of a certain marriage.

The CEO's daughter of the Trost District, Petra Ral, is rumoured to marry the handsome CEO of the Underground City, Levi Ackerman.

Although Kai has been working as Levi's secretary for just over 8 months, not once has the blond male seen any sort of interaction between his boss and the boss of the rival company.

The blond male wasn't quite sure what to make of this and although this may just be a rumour, Kai has seen plenty of articles where Mr. Ackerman and Miss. Ral have been photographed together.

So it was a given that Kai, like everybody else, believed these rumours.

Levi was soon heard to click his tongue before he stood up and grabbed his coat.

The President soon made his way to the meeting room where Miss. Ral was told to wait, and Kai followed behind his boss in silence.

The blond male opened the door for the raven haired male before briefly glancing at the woman who was seated on the sofa while Eren was seen to serve her a cup of tea.

Levi walked over and took a seat on the sofa opposite to where Petra was sitting.

Eren gave a small bow to the President before heading out of the room.

"Sir, I'll be taking my leave.", Kai was about to follow behind Eren but he stopped in his steps once he was called back.

"Secretary Kai, you stay here.", Levi said.

The blond male glanced at Eren who had looked back at him.

The tall male then shut the door behind him, leaving Kai alone with the President and the rumoured bride-to-be.

Kai stood by the end of the sofa which Levi was sitting on while glancing at the woman who sat on the opposite side.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

My first impression of Petra Ral...well, I actually have no words for her.

Miss. Ral is a short blonde woman who is 26 years old with brown eyes.

Her blonde hair was cut short to stop just above her shoulders but this wasn't what made me at a loss for words.

She wore a cobalt blue bodycon dress which tightly hugged her small figure. It was a deep-cut neck to reveal so much cleavage.

Her large breasts looked as though they would practically pour out of her dress.

Dressing in a manner that's asking for attention and sitting in a way that would make most men's eyes direct themselves to other parts of her body, this woman did not give the impression of a CEO's daughter.

Her face was caked with make-up and her eyes were fixated on the President in a seductive manner.

However, President Levi showed no signs of emotions as a cold aura surrounded him.

This was the same way he behaves towards his business partners, making me wonder if this was some sort of business meeting.

"Levi, it's good to see you.", the blonde woman said with a small smile as she sipped the tea which had been served to her.

"T'ch.", but the President merely clicked his tongue, showing no signs of interest towards this woman.

Her eyes landed on me and she smiled sweetly at me.

From just a glance I could tell that this was the same fake smile she would use on other men to seduce them.

Of course, this had no effect on me so I stared back at her without reacting a single bit.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Petra tilted her head once seeing that the blond secretary did not react to her gaze.

Now that she focused her eyes on the secretary, she realised how good-looking this blond male was.

"He's a pretty face.", Petra said with a soft smile as she stared at Kai.

Levi clenched his jaw for a second once seeing that the woman's attention had directed towards his secretary.

'He's _my_ secretary.', the raven haired male thought to himself.

"T'ch, what's the reason for your visit?", Levi asked coldly.

"Levi, babe.", Petra set the cup of tea on the coffee table before standing up and taking a seat right next to the raven haired male.

She pressed her body against the male while hugging the male's left arm.

"Hey, is that a way to treat a lady?", Petra batted her eyelashes as she looked up at Levi with a pouty expression, "You know it's been a while since you last spoke to me. Have you been ignoring me?", she asked.

Levi's steel grey eyes landed on Kai and the blond male paused once his eyes met his boss's.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

'Why the hell are you looking at me?', I thought to myself as my eyes met the President's eyes.

You're the one who didn't allow me to leave and now I have to watch this uncomfortable scene.

I averted my eyes away as I awkwardly looked around, trying to find something else to focus my attention on.

I'd have understood if the President wanted me here if this was a business meeting, however, I don't understand why this man wanted me to stay when he's meeting his rumoured bride-to-be.

As if this wasn't enough, I felt embarrassed after watching such a scene.

It was clear what Miss. Ral's intentions were, but the fact that the President showed no interest towards this woman even though she had her body pressed up against him, was an embarrassing sight to watch.

How low is this woman planning to stoop for a man who is showing no interest towards her?

Doesn't she have any dignity or does she just naturally throw herself at any attractive man?

Yes, you could say that I disliked this woman, however, this feeling of loathing had originated long before I had met her for the first time today.

I'll explain those details of that history a little later...for now, I'd really like to leave this room.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Levi had stared back at Kai until the blond male looked away.

The President had noticed his secretary's discomfort and this seemed to have amused the raven haired male for some reason.

Levi soon pulled himself away from the clingy blonde woman as he had enough of this.

He got to his feet as he glanced back at the blonde female with a cold glare.

"T'ch, I already made myself clear that I have no interest to spend any of my private time with you, so it'd be best if you would stop with these sudden visits or else I'll have my security refrain you from even entering these premises.", Levi said as he began to head to the door, "Show yourself out unless you want security to escort you out of the building.", the raven haired male was already walking out of the meeting room.

Kai was a little taken back once hearing those words as he looked back at Petra to find the woman's face flushed red in embarrassment at having been kicked out of the building in such a blunt manner.

"Secretary Kai, follow me.", Levi said.

The blond male quickly followed behind his boss while he glanced back at Eren and another security guard who had entered the meeting room to remove the blonde woman from the premises.

Kai followed the President into the office and stood in the room while waiting for an order of some sort.

"Next time that woman comes in, send her right back out of the building.", Levi said as he sat down on his chair.

"Yes, sir.", Kai said.

'So the rumours were false.', Kai thought to himself, 'The President never had a relationship with Miss. Ral in the first place, but if this is the case, then that means...', he was deep in thought.

Levi stared back at Kai who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Brat, is there something you'd like to say?", the President asked.

"No sir.", Kai quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "I'll take my leave now.", he gave a small bow before leaving the room.

...

**3 weeks later...**

Levi was in his own thoughts right now.

It's been just over three weeks since Levi had found out that Kai is the only person he can feel warmth from, but the raven haired male had not yet taken his secretary to see his doctor.

**_"Levi, if you want me to find you a cure, I need you to bring me your secretary."_**, Hanji was on the phone to Levi since the raven haired male had been avoiding any sort of communication with her.

**_"T'ch, I'll get around to it."_**, Levi snapped back.

**_"It's almost going to be 4 weeks since I last saw you, how long are you going to take?"_**, Hanji asked,**_ "If you feel too awkward asking your secretary to see me, then just send Eren with him."_**, she said.

**_"Don't you dare contact my secretary without my permission."_**, Levi said coldly.

Hanji sighed quietly.

**_"Levi, I really don't understand why you're making a big fuss over this."_**, Hanji said, **_"Just use the excuse that this is a random check-up."_**, she said.

**_"That's not the problem."_**, Levi muttered quietly.

**_"Then what is the problem?"_**, Hanji asked, **_"Are you worried that your secretary will find out about your condition? Don't worry, I won't let it slip at all."_**, she said, **_"Just bring him in and I'll handle the rest."_**, the woman said.

**_"Shitty Glasses, just give me some time."_**, with that Levi hung up without a word.

The raven haired male sighed in frustration.

His problem wasn't to bring his secretary to Hanji's clinic, Levi's problem is that everyone will find out that he gets hard from Kai.

After that fainting incident, it had taken Levi around 2 weeks to stop his body from reacting to Kai every time he sees the blond male.

However, the problem was now because of Kai's touch.

If Hanji were to ask Kai to hold his hand during her testing, Levi was sure that he wouldn't be able to control his body's reaction.

The President didn't want to make things awkward between his employee because God knows what Kai will think after finding out that his boss gets hard from his touch.

This would turn into a _very_ awkward scenario and Levi would like to avoid this as much as possible.

...

Meanwhile, Kai was noticing something very odd about his boss.

Ever since the President had collapsed due to whatever reason, the blond male had noticed that the raven haired male has been acting strangely around him.

First, it was having Eren stay in the President's office when Kai came in to discuss business matters.

That had lasted for two weeks before Eren returned back to his office.

The next week and a half that followed, Kai would sometimes catch the President staring at him.

And each time Kai would meet the President's eyes, his boss would look away while pretending he hadn't been staring in the first place.

At first, Kai had thought that there was something on his face but when this occurred daily for a week and a half, the blond male's suspicion grew.

'Why is the President staring?', Kai thought before another thought came to mind, 'He couldn't have found out so quickly, could he?', the blond male thought in a panic as he was worried that his secret was out.

But Kai finally got his response on one particular day...

...

Today marks the 9th month since Kai has been working as Levi's secretary, but today also marks 4 weeks since the President has found out that Kai is the only one who can make him feel warmth.

It was late in the afternoon and most employees had gone home as their shift was over.

However, Kai was still working away in his office and the clock was ticking to 6 PM.

The blond male soon finished all his work and was about to pack up his things when he was suddenly called to the President's office.

With a small sigh, Kai straightened his tie before knocking at the President's office door.

...

Upon entering, Kai still had his unreadable expression on his face as he waited for his boss to tell him why he had called him in for.

There was a minute of silence so it was the blond male who spoke up first.

Kai was just extremely exhausted after a long day of work and was now craving for his bed.

However, knowing that he can never lower his guard down while being here, the blond male was still on high alert even through the exhaustion.

"Sir, is there an important matter you'd like to discuss?", Kai asked.

As much as he'd like to go home right now, the blond male knew what his priorities were and so, without a complaint, Kai patiently waited for the President to say something.

"Actually there is.", Levi said as he set his pen down on the desk before sitting up straight on the leather chair.

The pair of amber eyes silently observed the raven haired male, waiting to see whether this important matter was a good thing or a bad thing.

Levi seemed to be contemplating about something before he continued.

"Do you remember when I collapsed last month?", Levi asked.

"Yes, sir.", Kai said hesitantly, wondering why this matter was being brought up after a whole month.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you ever since then.", Levi said.

'Don't tell me that this guy is actually dying??', Kai began to panic, 'His medical records are clean, yet why does it still feel like that there's something wrong with this man's condition?', he paused, 'Come to think of it, Mika hasn't gathered up all the information on the clinic yet, so I have no idea whether it'll be worth it for me to still work here if his condition is not stable.', Kai thought, 'Will I have to go with Plan B instead?', the blond male seemed to be in his own thoughts.

Kai had been too busy in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the President was on his feet and approaching him.

The pair of amber eyes faltered for a second once noticing that the raven haired male was invading his personal space, and out of reflex, the blond male stepped back.

"Sir?", it wasn't until Kai was backed up against the wall, did the blond male freeze.

'What the hell is this man doing right now?', the blond male had no idea what was up with his boss.

For the first time in 9 months, Kai could hear his heart rapidly thumping in nervousness due to the President's close proximity.

Levi stood in front of Kai with his hands on either side of the blond male's head as he trapped the younger male's escape route.

"Kai, sleep with me.", the raven haired male's expression was as stoic as ever while those words he had uttered held seriousness.

'Ah shit.', the blond male stiffened in place once hearing those words.

Kai stared back at his boss, having managed to compose his expression within a few seconds.

'Did he find out that I'm actually a girl?', while Kai's face was composed, his thoughts were not.

The blond male's thoughts buzzed around in a mess, beginning to stress out whether his identity has been revealed already.

'No, there's no way he could have found out.', Kai thought to himself as there had been no incident for his boss to doubt his identity.

So Kai quickly came up with something to say.

"Umm, sir...I'm not into men.", Kai said.

This time, Levi was the one to falter as he stiffened once he heard the blond male's words.

It was as if the President had _just_ realised that Kai was actually a male.

The raven haired male quickly stepped away from his secretary before clearing his throat.

"I'm not gay either.", Levi said firmly as he looked at the shorter male.

Kai looked back at his boss, not knowing what to say next.

It was clear from this reaction that the President was unaware of Kai's real identity which was a good thing for the blond male, however, it now brought the problem of...why ask the blond male to sleep with him in the first place?

'You say that you're not gay, yet you just asked me to sleep with you.', Kai thought to himself, 'Although I wouldn't consider that you're gay after making such a request, considering how I'm not actually a man but...', the blond male paused for a second.

"Umm...okay...", Kai wasn't sure what to make of his boss's words, "I'll be leaving then.", the blond male didn't wait around for a response and quickly escaped the room while he still had the chance.

The blond male would take care of this matter once he's able to collect his thoughts together because, at the moment, Kai's heart and brain were thrown off by the unexpected request.

'Why on earth did the President ask me to sleep with me?', Kai thought to himself, 'And he even said that he's not gay but he doesn't know that I'm a girl, so technically, isn't he actually asking a man to sleep with him?', the blond male thought, 'Wait...perhaps, Mr. Ackerman is into men after all.', he thought, 'That would explain why he held no interest towards Miss. Ral even though there were so many rumours about the two dating.', the male thought.

Meanwhile, Levi was more than shocked by what he had asked his secretary.

...

**The next morning...**

President Levi Ackerman was sitting in Hanji's office at 7.30 AM, having explained what had happened yesterday.

The bespectacled woman burst out laughing once having heard Levi's story.

Irritation was visible in Levi's face as he glared at the woman who couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Wait...", Hanji tried to breathe in between her laughter, "Did you just realise that your secretary is a man?", she stifled her laughter, only causing Levi to get more irritated.

The raven haired male rolled his eyes, waiting for the woman to get over her laughter.

"I mean come on Levi, you've only ever hired men to be your secretary for years.", Hanji said before she once again burst out laughing.

The doctor could not believe that Levi, out of all the people she knew, had requested such a blunt thing to his employee and a male one at that.

Wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes, Hanji regained her composure although there was an amused smile on her face.

"So that's the reason why you didn't want to bring Kai in for testing.", Hanji said with amusement after having heard that Levi reacts to the blond male.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue as he looked away.

While he managed to suppress his urge to punch the woman who was laughing at him, Levi had no idea how he was going to face his own secretary.

Levi didn't know what had come over him to ask his secretary to sleep with him.

Of course, the raven haired male's body hadn't stopped reacting to the blond male, however, it had completely slipped Levi's mind that his secretary was a male.

As he had said before...he most certainly was **_not_** gay.

"But I guess it's not a bad thing.", Hanji said.

Levi turned his attention back to the woman, wondering what she meant by this.

"Not only do you feel heat from his touch but considering how your body also reacts to him, this might be a good chance to see what would happen if you _did_ sleep with him.", Hanji said.

"You're asking me to sleep with my secretary?", Levi raised his eyebrow at her words.

"I'm just hypothetically speaking that if you were to sleep with your secretary, could this fully cure your condition?", Hanji said, "You won't bring Kai in to see me, so why don't you have a test for yourself then?", she asked.

"Shitty Glasses, you're forgetting that my secretary is a man.", Levi said.

"And that didn't stop you from asking him to sleep with you.", Hanji said with an amused smile.

The raven haired male glared back in response.

"Either sleep with him and tell me the results, or bring him here and I'll do the testing.", Hanji said, "The choice is yours.", she said with a smile.

Levi stood up while clicking his tongue.

"As if I'm going to sleep with my secretary.", the raven haired male said with a scoff before he headed out of the room.

"Have fun!", Hanji chirped out.

"Shut it.", Levi snapped back before leaving the room.

The raven haired male didn't want to do either of those choices which Hanji had given him.

Sleeping with Kai is a big **NO** for Levi because the raven haired male was set in his mind that he doesn't swing towards men.

Bringing Kai in for testing is also a big **NO** because he most certainly did _not_ want to be made fun of by Hanji who had already laughed her head off after hearing what Levi had done.

So the raven haired male was left choosing the option which he considered the least disadvantageous for him.

And that's Option A.

'I have to sleep with Secretary Kai.', Levi made his final decision.

Now the next problem for Levi is going to be persuading Kai to sleep with him even though neither men were gay.

_Well in this case...only one of them is a man but Levi doesn't need to know that just yet._


	7. Not My Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Another chapter containing some explicit content.***

Kai had returned home after his boss had suddenly asked to sleep with him.

'I mean there's really no way that he found out my real identity.', the blond male thought back to those 9 months in which he's worked for Mr. Ackerman, 'I was always careful so there's absolutely no way.', he thought, 'Which means that the only other explanation is that he's gay.', Kai thought to himself.

The blond male sighed quietly once this thought crossed his mind.

'Now...if he _is_ actually gay, then we have a big problem.', Kai thought.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

The doorbell at my apartment rang and I went to see who it was.

Seeing that it was my best friend since I had called her over, I quickly opened the door, allowing her inside.

"Was what you said true?", Mikasa asked as soon as she entered my apartment.

Mikasa is a tall 24-year-old woman, measuring a height of 176 cm.

She has short raven hair that had been cut to chin-length and grey eyes which held concern right now.

I merely gave a nod and I watched as amusement filled her eyes the second.

"So...what did you say?", Mikasa asked in a teasing tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's beside the point right now.", I said since I knew she was just joking around, "He has no interest in Petra Ral and he's most likely gay.", I continued, "What on earth do we do now?", I asked.

That's right.

Mikasa is in on the revenge plan as well, but she's in charge of the background work while I step into the front lines.

Her expression soon turned serious as she released a small sigh.

"How sure are you that he's gay?", Mikasa asked.

"Almost 99.9%.", I responded, "He hasn't been seen around with any other women, and considering how he still thinks I'm a man, I'd say that he's most likely into men.", I said.

It had taken me off guard when my boss suddenly asked me to sleep with him out of nowhere.

Like come on! 

Is there something wrong with this guy?

I've never spoken to Mr. Ackerman about anything other than work, so I have absolutely no idea why he wants to sleep with me when he doesn't know anything about me.

Mikasa and I sat together in the living room while thinking of what to do next.

"He didn't try anything with you, did he?", Mikasa's overprotective nature came out.

"Of course not.", I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

It was sweet the way Mikasa would get overprotective whenever there was a chance that I was in danger.

In fact, she was the first one to be against the whole revenge plan but because I insisted that no harm would come to me, she gave in without a choice.

"Ah, that's right. What have you got on that private clinic I asked you to have a look at?", I asked.

"I don't have much since most of the information is closed off, but so far, it seems that the clinic is under the name of Hange Zoë.", Mikasa began.

I recognised this name as the doctor who had treated Mr. Ackerman when he had collapsed last month.

"But it's funded by two corporate companies.", she continued, "The Underground City and the Survey Corps.", Mikasa said.

I frowned slightly once I heard this.

The Survey Corps company was another leading company and I've heard that it has good relations with the Underground City.

What I didn't understand was why these two large companies were funding a private clinic.

"I'm not sure if this is true but I also heard that the CEOs of those companies were once classmates with the doctor who owns the private clinic.", Mikasa said.

'Wait seriously?! Classmates?', I thought, 'Then does that mean Mr. Ackerman has some sort of relationship with that doctor?', I thought to myself.

From a glance, it may look like a doctor-patient relationship but after speaking with the bespectacled woman, I noticed that there may be something more to their relationship.

'Perhaps the President is bi?', at this point, I didn't actually care for my boss's sexual orientation, I was worried over the fact that my plan will be going down the drain soon.

"Other than that information, I didn't find anything else that could help us.", Mikasa continued.

I pondered over the information that I had just been given.

Like Mikasa had said, there wasn't anything that'd come in handy for us, but it still felt odd to hear that two leading companies were funding a private clinic for no apparent reason.

Pushing that thought aside, I now thought about what happened earlier this evening.

'Did that guy seriously ask me to sleep with him?', I still could not believe that my stoic-faced boss had actually asked me to sleep with him, 'He must be nuts!', I thought.

No one in their right mind would ask their employee to sleep with them and not to mention the fact that we're both _technically_ men.

I seriously don't care if my boss is into men, my problem right now is that my revenge plan has come to a halt because of this.

One of my targets is Petra Ral...which you may have noticed, however, things didn't go as planned during the first meeting.

My boss had literally kicked out that woman from his company building, not wanting to have anything to do with her.

I mean I could understand his irritation after seeing her because I had a strong urge to rip off those fake eyelashes that were glued to her eyes and shove them down her throat.

The mere sight of that woman has my blood boiling at maximum because I could _not_...and will _not_ forgive her and those two other individuals who had hurt someone who was close to me.

The plan was to use Mr. Ackerman as a pawn to lure Miss. Ral out because those two were rumoured to be dating.

That was one of the main reasons why I had joined the company but never would I have thought, that this man was **_not_** in a relationship with this blonde woman.

With that bombshell being dropped, I had been thinking of a way to get my boss to meet her again, in the hope that he'd change his mind so that my plan could be brought into action.

However, before I had the chance to set up another encounter between both individuals, my boss suddenly asks me to sleep with me.

'I mean I understand that you're gay, but does it _really_ have to be me?', I released a small sigh since it was going to be awkward to see my boss tomorrow, 'At this point, I just want to quit working there.', I thought.

Once I take my revenge, my employment at that company would terminate because I have no reason to work there anymore.

Although, it seems that this employment was going to drag longer than 9 months now.

"Got any ideas on what to do next?", I asked with a sulk.

We've clearly hit a wall and there's now no way that Plan A was going to work.

Either, I have to quit and come up with another plan, or-

Mikasa cut off my thoughts as she spoke up.

"I have an idea...", Mikasa paused for a second, "But I don't think you'll like it.", she said.

I stared at her, wondering what my friend has come up with now.

...

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

The next morning, Kai headed to work like usual while Mikasa's words were ringing in his head.

After the raven haired girl had left Kai's apartment, the blond male had barely gotten any sleep because Mikasa's words were swirling around in Kai's mind.

The blond male picked up the usual cup of black tea from the coffee shop which his boss frequents and now waited on the ground floor of the company building like he usually does.

Kai had been deep in thought before his mind snapped back to reality once catching sight of his boss entering the building.

It was only _now_ that the blond male recalled yesterday evening's 'request' and Kai wasn't sure how to act around his boss after rejecting that said 'request'.

'Play it cool, Kai.', the blond male thought, 'You can do it.', he motivated himself.

The blond male had an unreadable expression on his face as he approached his boss whose eyes were now staring back at him.

Kai did not react by the slightest and handed Levi the cup of black tea like he usually does.

The blond male failed to notice the pair of steel grey eyes which gazed at him for more than just a few seconds.

Kai was quick to join Eren's side and follow behind his boss who led the way to the elevator.

The three males were now standing in the elevator together and while Kai remained with a composed expression, Eren was oblivious to the fact that President Levi was shooting daggers at him because of the casual way he was speaking with Kai.

The blond male was glad that Eren was by his side because this meant that Kai could avoid any awkward situations by being alone with his boss.

However, Kai was no idiot and he was well aware that the President seemed to want to say something but was holding back.

Even though the blond male could sense this, Kai wanted to avoid any kind of 'alone' time with his boss and so, the blond male was pretending to be oblivious.

But as much as Kai wanted to avoid his interaction with his boss, this wasn't really possible considering how the blond male is President Levi's secretary and would hence have to spend time with the raven haired male, regardless if he liked it or not.

Once they reached the 9th floor, Kai internally winced as he watched Eren walk in the opposite direction.

'Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me.', Kai silently prayed to himself.

And as if God had answered his prayers, Levi did not utter a word to Kai, so the blond male happily walked into his own office as he was glad that trouble was avoided.

Unfortunately, Kai's happiness didn't last until the end of the day.

...

Lunch arrived and Kai usually reserves a table at whichever restaurant that Levi requests, before the blond male heads with his colleagues to have lunch.

Today was supposed to be like the other days.

However, President Levi suddenly requested for Kai to accompany him and thinking that they had some business matter to attend to even though it was his lunch break, the blond male followed his boss without a complaint.

...

Once having entered the fancy restaurant, Kai couldn't help but look around.

The blond male was neither rich nor was he poor.

Kai comes from a middle-class family, although, you could say that he lives better than the middle-class.

So living a '_just above_' average life, it felt quite uncomfortable to enter the world of the rich.

Kai had been like that at first but because the blond male is known to adjust to his environment very quickly, he became accustomed to this world during these 9 months.

Even so, the blond male felt a little troubled once seated at a table for two with his boss.

"Sir, perhaps it's better if I stand.", Kai said, "Your guest will be arriving shortly.", he said.

Kai had come under the assumption that President Levi was going to have a formal meal with a potential business partner and had hence brought Kai along for the blond male to take any notes during the meeting.

A small frown appeared on Levi's face once he heard those words.

"Brat, what are you talking about?", Levi said, "You're my guest.", the raven haired male said.

This time it was Kai who frowned.

"Sir, I don't understand.", the blond male said, "Aren't you hear for a business meeting?", he asked.

"T'ch, no.", Levi said, "There's something I wanted to discuss with you.", he said.

Kai was quick to regain his composure as he had a feeling that this matter that his boss wanted to discuss probably has something to do with what was said yesterday evening.

Levi noticed the way his secretary's expression turned to that of an unreadable one, but the raven haired male made no comment on it even though he felt an indescribable feeling of annoyance.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we could have discussed it back at the company.", Kai said.

The blond male could feel the gaze of his friend on the back of his head.

Eren is Levi's bodyguard and the tall male has to be by the raven haired male's side at all times while the President is outside.

Seated several tables by himself, was Eren.

The tall male, too, had thought that this was going to be a business meeting so he hadn't thought that his friend, Kai, would be sitting opposite their boss.

'What's Kai doing with the President?', Eren watched the two while wondering what they were talking about.

"This is your free time, is it not?", Levi asked.

'Yes and I'd rather not spend it with you, considering how I spend my whole day with you already.', Kai held himself back from saying those words.

As if anyone would enjoy eating a meal with their boss.

"That's beside the point.", Kai said calmly.

Even in this kind of situation, the blond male was able to stay calm

"Please order what you'd like to eat.", Levi changed the subject, almost as if pretending not to have heard what Kai had said.

The blond male didn't know what the matter that his boss wanted to discuss was, nor did he understand why this had to be discussed during his free time, especially in a public place.

Seeing how there was no point in arguing because his boss wasn't planning to listen, Kai gave in to President Levi's demand.

The blond male wasn't a picky eater but it wasn't like he was here out of his own free will, so he wanted this discussion to end as quickly as possible.

"I'll have what Eren's having.", Kai said as he didn't bother looking at the menu and set it aside on the table.

Kai knew that the tall male wouldn't order something expensive so he trusted his friend's food choices.

Meanwhile, the blond male failed to notice the frown which appeared on Levi's face.

The raven haired male had no idea where this irritation was coming from, but he didn't like the way Kai was so close with Eren.

Levi couldn't understand why Kai can be so at ease with everyone except him.

The President had long noticed this when Kai had first joined the company and although the annoyance had started since the first day, the raven haired didn't pay any attention to it.

However, Levi now found himself unable to control the irritation that was bubbling up in his chest.

'T'ch, what is this?', Levi didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment.

"You can order whatever you like. The meal is on me.", Levi said.

"I trust Eren's tastes.", Kai said before a small frown appeared on his face, "And sir, I can manage my own bills so there's no need for you to burden yourself like this.", the blond male certainly did not like being looked down upon just because he wasn't rich.

Of course, Levi hadn't offered to pay for the meal out of pity, he did it out of politeness since he was the one who had called Kai out when it was supposed to be the younger male's free time.

The raven haired male felt guilty for having offended his secretary but the President stayed quiet as he didn't know what to say in response.

While they waited for their meals, a waiter had come and poured a glass of red wine for both males but Kai didn't touch the drink since he wasn't one to drink alcohol while working.

President Levi took notice of this and asked the waiter to bring a glass of water instead.

Kai thanked the waiter before turning to his boss and getting straight to the point.

The raven haired male had the intentions of discussing this matter after the meal but seeing that his secretary wasn't going to drop this, Levi gave in.

President Levi soon told his secretary about his condition and how Kai is the only person that could make him feel warmth, a secret which he hadn't told anyone.

However, the blond male didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sir.", Kai cut off the President from continuing, "I already made myself clear that I don't swing towards men.", he said.

'Although that's not exactly true.', Kai thought to himself.

"I really respect you sir.", the blond male continued.

This was actually true.

Even before joining the company, Kai has looked up to Levi because the raven haired male is such a great businessman.

Not many people could achieve what Levi did at his age and because of this, the blond male looked up to his boss.

"But I don't appreciate the way you'd have to stoop to the level where you'd make up a lie to get me to sleep with you.", Kai didn't believe in Levi's condition because this illness, _technically_, didn't exist.

Levi is the first case and because there isn't any research on this condition, of course, this was going to be non-existent.

"I hope this is the final time you bring this up, sir.", with that Kai stood up.

The blond male wasn't planning to eat a meal with his boss who had called him here to discuss yesterday evening's matter.

Kai was already walking out of the restaurant before the meal had even arrived at their table.

'If you want to trial out for sex, go ask someone else.', the blond male thought to himself.

He could not believe that his boss would go to the extent of making up a condition just because he wanted to test out sleeping with Kai.

The blond male sighed quietly.

**_"Mika, I'll do it."_**, Kai sent a text to his friend as he went to hire a taxi.

The sooner he gets his revenge, the sooner Kai can leave his job as a secretary.

Meanwhile, Levi silently sat at the table by himself.

A waiter came to serve two dishes but the raven haired male gestured for Kai's dish to be sent away since the blond male had left without eating.

Levi felt guilty about the way he had deliberately wanted to use Kai for his own selfishness.

The idea of getting cured may have gotten Levi's thoughts in a jumble and the raven haired male now realised that he had crossed the line with his secretary.

Levi should not have asked Kai to sleep with him for the first _and_ second time.

But the President was slightly hurt when the blond male hadn't believed about his condition and had thought that Levi was lying in order to get Kai to sleep with him, which obviously was not true.

The raven haired male silently ate his lunch by himself, while Eren glanced over at his boss in a questioning manner, wondering what had happened between the President and his friend.

...

**Three weeks later...**

After that discussion in the restaurant, Levi had dropped the matter and they returned to their usual routine.

President Levi had asked Hanji to find another solution for his condition and had also asked not to get Kai involved in any of this.

The bespectacled woman could sense that something had happened but she didn't pry into the matter once seeing that Levi wasn't keen on discussing what had happened.

So the scientist continued with her research, in the hope that she'd be able to help her friend.

Meanwhile, Kai was glad that things hadn't escalated with his boss and that the matter had been dropped after the discussion.

The blond male was now getting prepared for Plan B which Mikasa had come up with 3 weeks ago, although, Kai wasn't exactly keen on carrying this out.

But Secretary Kai has no choice now.

President Levi could no longer be used as a pawn, which means that Kai had to jump into the deep waters himself.

...

It was late one evening and President Levi was returning from a business party.

Kai was not needed for the party so the raven haired male had attended by himself while being accompanied by his bodyguard, Eren.

Now that the tall male was driving back to Levi's place with the raven haired male being exhausted in the backseat after the long night, neither males expected for the car to suddenly break down.

Levi was more than pissed with Eren for not having checked the condition of the car before, and the raven haired male now stood outside of his vehicle while the tall male had opened the car hood to see what was the matter.

The raven haired male loosened his tie as he felt as though the air was suffocating due to the large amount of wine he had to drink while chatting with his business partners.

Levi stood outside of his vehicle and leaned against the car door with his eyes closed while letting the night breeze to wash away his exhaustion.

He was wearing many layers because of his condition, and yet he was still feeling cold.

Since Eren was taking a long time and Levi didn't want to get back into his car, the raven haired male decided to sit on the bench that was a short distance away from where his car was parked.

"Brat, call me once you're done.", Levi told Eren before he walked off.

"Yes, sir.", Eren tried to hurriedly fix the car so that his boss's mood wouldn't get any worse than how it already is.

The raven haired male walked absent-mindedly towards the bench in the distance, so he didn't see nor hear the other individual who was approaching in the opposite direction.

...

Meanwhile, Kai was seen exiting the convenience store with two products in his hands.

"I am going to kill that horse face.", the blond male grumbled under his breath while he quickly headed towards the car that was parked in the distance.

Kai seemed to be pissed off about something and the blond male clutched the two objects in his hands as he had forgotten to ask for a bag.

He had been too busy being embarrassed by what he had bought that he had completely forgotten to ask the cashier for a plastic bag to hide the products.

Seeing that the car was just a couple of metres away, Kai thought that he'd be able to walk down the streets without anyone seeing him.

Unfortunately, Kai had been too busy trying to stuff one of the products into his pocket that he failed to notice the individual who walked in the opposite direction.

The blond male's arm collided against President's Levi's arm, causing Kai to drop one of the products which he had been holding in his hands.

"Sorry-", Kai froze in place once recognising that the person he had collided into was his boss.

President Levi was about to shoot a glare at the person who had collided into him but he paused once he saw his secretary.

"Secretary Kai?", Levi raised his eyebrow, not having expected to see his secretary at this time of the night.

It was almost 11 PM and the blond male was out on the streets.

Kai regained his composure within the next second and he quickly picked up what he had dropped.

Levi's attention was now directed towards the two objects in Kai's hands, and the raven haired male looked back at the shorter male in a questioning manner.

The bond male was quick to hide both of his hands behind his back while looking up at his boss with a forced smile on his face.

"This isn't what it looks like.", Kai said quickly.

Kai could hear his heartbeats echoing in his ears, feeling more than embarrassed at the fact that his boss had seen what he had just bought.

There was a small frown on Levi's face but before the raven haired male could say anything, a car horn was heard next to them.

A silver car had pulled up and the window had been rolled down while the male sitting behind the wheel gestured for Kai to hurry it up.

"I'll see you tomorrow sir.", Kai didn't wait to hear what his boss had to say and had already opened the passenger car door before getting into the vehicle.

As the silver car drove away, Levi's eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown.

'That was...', the President paused in his thoughts as he recalled what he had seen in his secretary's hands.

"Sir, we can go home now.", Eren told his boss, oblivious to what had just happened.

...

Once getting home, Levi seemed to be in a fouler mood than before and Eren wasn't sure if it was because of him but the tall male didn't stay around to find out.

Eren headed straight home after dropping off his boss.

"That brat lied to me.", Levi muttered to himself.

So what exactly did Levi see Kai carrying with him tonight??

It had been a box of condoms and a lotion bottle.

What had made matters worse was the fact that Levi had seen _Kai_ entering a vehicle with a _man_ whom Levi did not recognise.

"So Secretary Kai swings towards men after all.", Levi said.

The President felt like his pride had been tampered with when Kai had rejected him while saying that he doesn't swing towards men, yet was seen with a man tonight.

Of course, seeing those two products in the blond male's hands tonight only led to one explanation...and this was the fact that Kai most likely sleeps with the man who drove the silver vehicle tonight.

...

**The next morning...**

Levi did not get enough sleep last night because his thoughts revolved around what he had seen last night.

Irritation was bubbling up in his chest, the more he thought about the fact that he got rejected by Kai who had lied about his sexual orientation.

"What's so great about that horse face anyways?", Levi had arrived early to his office and was now muttering under his breath while wondering why he had been rejected by his secretary.

The President would have dropped the matter if Kai really is into women, but after seeing the blond male with a man yesterday, Levi felt like his pride had been hurt.

"That guy looks like a piece of shit so why is Secretary Kai interested in him and not me?", Levi just could not get over the rejection.

The raven haired male wanted to know why he had been lied to when it was clear from yesterday that Kai does in fact swing towards men, and Levi also wanted to know why Kai would sleep with the man he saw yesterday and not him.

"What does he have that I don't?", Levi thought out loud to himself while a deep frown was plastered on his face.

He wouldn't admit this out loud to others, but Levi believed that he was much more superior than the man whom he had seen last night.

"And besides that guy is just of average size, I'm a large.", the raven haired male was referring to the box of condom he had seen last night.

It was a given that Levi had caught a glimpse of the size of the condoms which Kai had bought, and now the raven haired male was competing his _size _with the other man's assumed _size_.

Although it was odd for Levi not to think that this could be for Kai, but the raven haired male had already made the assumption that the blond male is on the _receiving_ end, hence that box was not for Kai's use and instead, it was for that man that Levi had seen yesterday.

"Who's that shitface anyways?", Levi had never met that man before, so the raven haired male couldn't help but wonder how Kai knew this man and for how long.

While Levi was muttering to himself so early in the morning, there was a knock at his office door which interrupted his thoughts.

"Name and business.", Levi's cold tone was heard.

It was an understatement to say that the raven haired male was in a foul mood.

"It's Secretary Kai, I've brought your tea sir.", the blond male's voice was heard from behind the door.

The President instantly sat up straight once hearing Kai's voice and the raven haired male put on his usual stoic expression before speaking up.

"Come in.", Levi said.

The office door opened and Kai walked in with a cup of black tea which he had bought from the coffee shop opposite the company building.

Kai usually arrives to work at 8, so once he had arrived at the company with his boss's tea, the blond male was surprised to hear that the President had already arrived.

It came as an even bigger surprise once hearing that the President had arrived at 6.30 AM today and the blond male began to wonder what was so urgent for his boss to come in so early in the morning.

Kai also felt sorry for Eren because his friend had to accompany the boss since he's the bodyguard.

Taking the cup of tea to his boss's office, the blond male was hoping that the President hadn't actually seen what he had been carrying yesterday evening.

'It was dark outside, there probably wasn't a chance for the President to see.', Kai tried to reassure himself.

Meanwhile, the pair of steel grey eyes watched the blond male approach the desk with the cup of tea.

Levi studied the way Kai walked before coming under a single conclusion.

'So those two didn't do anything last night?', Levi thought to himself once seeing that Kai was walking perfectly fine, 'Perhaps that shitface wasn't any good in bed.', another thought appeared in his mind.

After having seen the box of condoms and the bottle of lotion, Levi could not get Kai out of his head.

The raven haired male had imagined Kai lying naked on the bed and instead of the man from last night, Levi began to imagine himself hovering over the blond male.

This heated imagination only made things worse for the raven haired male and the President found himself getting frustrated at the thought of another man touching his secretary.

But seeing that Kai seemed to be fine, Levi began to hope that nothing had really happened between his secretary and the man from last night.

After having set the cup of tea in front of his boss, Kai was going to walk out of the office but he paused in his steps once the raven haired male spoke up.

"Who was that man you were with last night?", Levi asked.

Kai internally sighed.

'Ah, I really hope he doesn't ask about that _thing_ he saw last night.', the blond male began to panic.

"Just someone I know.", although his mind was panicking, Kai replied calmly.

Levi stared at the blond male, waiting to see a reaction once the man from last night was mentioned.

"Your boyfriend?", the President asked.

'My what-?', Kai was taken back by the question.

Levi took this silence as a yes and now a frown appeared on his face.

"So you lied to me then?", the raven haired male said.

"Pardon?", Kai didn't understand what was going on right now.

"You're into _men_ after all.", Levi said.

'Ah, that's what he meant.', Kai thought, 'For a second there, I thought he found out everything.', he thought.

"There is no obligation to make my sexual orientation clear to my boss, is there?", Kai asked calmly.

'Technically, I'm not gay.', the blond male thought to himself.

"But you didn't want to sleep with me because you said that you're not into men.", the President said.

"That was to stop your advances.", the blond male said.

'Looks like I'll have to lie again.', Kai thought.

"Why is that?", Levi asked with a small frown.

If Kai is gay, President Levi didn't understand why he was rejected.

"Because if I were to sleep with you then I'd be cheating on my boyfriend.", Kai responded.

'Sorry horse face, I'll be using you as my shield this time.', the blond male thought to himself.

"Then just break up with your boyfriend and sleep with me.", Levi said bluntly.

"Now why on _earth_ would I want to do that?", Kai responded.

Both individuals paused for a second.

Levi was taken back by the attitude the blond male had spoken to him with, while Kai froze once realising that he had spoken to his boss like the way he'd speak to his friends.

President Levi let it slide as he continued on with the conversation.

"Why would you _not_ want to?", the raven haired male asked.

Kai internally sighed because this was going to keep dragging on.

He could come up with more than a hundred reasons why he did not want to sleep with his boss, but it seems that the President wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"Can I be honest with you sir?", the blond male asked.

"Go ahead.", Levi waited for a response.

"Because you're not my type.", Kai said bluntly.

President Levi stiffened in place once hearing those words, almost as if there was now a dent in his confidence.

His boss's expression reminded Kai of a wounded kitten, and the blond male began to wonder if he had taken his words too far.

'Uh oh, was I too harsh?', Kai stared at the raven haired male who had gone completely silent.


	8. An Admirer

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Because you're not my type.", I said bluntly.

I mean I only joined this company because this was the quickest way to meet my first target...but to think my boss is actually a weirdo.

I internally sighed to myself.

Out of all the people I could have bumped into yesterday night, it just _had_ to be the President.

If it was either Eren or Zach, I could have made up a lie, but the moment I saw my boss, all my excuses had vanished into thin air.

And before you get any ideas...

No, those products were **_not_** for my use.

And they certainly were **_not_** for my friend's use either.

(This was the guy I was with yesterday. His name is Jean Kirstein and he's an old friend of mine. I've known Jean since high school and we've kept in contact even after going our separate way.)

I don't have any kind of intimate relationship with that guy, Jean is merely a friend.

And besides, that guy doesn't even know that I'm actually a woman and we've known each other for around 13 years.

Now you may find this odd, but the thing that you should know is that I haven't begun to cross-dress just because I entered this company.

I've started cross-dressing long before that, however, that story is for another time.

Anyways...

Jean is Mikasa's boyfriend, although they seem to have an _on_ and _off_ relationship.

It isn't my place to pry into their private matters so I don't really talk about or even mention this with Mikasa, unless she's the one who brings up the topic.

As for the reason why I had bought _those_ products last night...well, there's a reason for that but you'll have to wait for a bit.

Regardless of whether my boss had seen me with those two products in my hand...

Regardless of the fact that he now thinks that Jean is my boyfriend...

Why is my boss still hung up on the fact that I didn't want to sleep with him?

I looked at the President before pausing altogether.

My boss's expression reminded me of a wounded kitten and this made me think that I may have gone too far with my words.

'Uh oh.', I thought.

I was worried that he was going to yell at me but I didn't see anything wrong with what I said because I _technically_ did ask for permission.

'Was I too harsh?', I thought to myself.

Mr. Ackerman sat there without moving and I began to wonder whether I had broken the man.

Well perhaps, I may have stepped on his pride but still...

The knock at the door made me internally sigh in relief and I looked at Eren who walked in while being completely oblivious to the boss's expression.

My friend began rambling about something related to work and I glanced over at the President.

Seeing as this was my golden opportunity to escape, I quickly slipped out of the room while letting my friend be the bait for the shark who sat behind the desk.

Once reaching my office, I released a small sigh.

'I think I've definitely gotten myself tangled up with a weirdo.', I thought to myself.

I've worked for Mr. Ackerman for just over 9 months, yet I could have never imagined that my boss was someone like this.

Except for work, we've never had any other interactions, however, things seemed to have taken a strange turn around two months ago.

'Hopefully, I can quickly finish up with my revenge before things escalate any further.', I thought to myself.

...

**A few days later...**

Ever since Kai had bluntly rejected the President because Levi is **_not_** his type, the raven haired male's confidence had been greatly damaged.

For the next three days, Levi had been mulling over the reasons as to why he did not meet Kai's "type".

Since Levi's ego was at a high level, the raven haired male was unable to come up with reasons as to why he got rejected, and so, the President tried to figure out how the "horse-faced" male from that night seemed to have caught Kai's interest.

In Levi's opinion, he believes that Kai is way out of that man's league and that his secretary could choose a better man than that horse face.

Because there was very little he knew about that man from the other night, Levi had no choice but turn to someone who was close to Kai.

"Oi brat.", Levi looked at his bodyguard who stood in his office.

Eren was standing in Levi's office because they were going to head off to a meeting that's taking place at the Survey Corps company building.

The raven haired male only ever arranges meetings with the Survey Corps around once every year, because both companies have good alliances so it wasn't necessary to meet often.

Right now both Levi and Eren were waiting for Kai to bring over the files needed for the meeting, before they set off to the other company

Secretary Kai has heard of the Survey Corps but the blond male has never actually dealt anything related to that company since he had begun working here.

Kai will be accompanying President Levi to the meeting at the Survey Corps since the secretary was present in almost all meetings unless those meetings take place during meal times.

While the blond male sorted out all the files, Levi and Eren waited for Kai to return so that they can leave together.

During this time, Levi decided to find out more about Kai's boyfriend because this has been on the raven haired male's mind ever since that night.

"Yes, sir.", Eren responded quickly.

"What's Secretary Kai's type?", Levi asked.

"Pardon?", Eren asked in confusion as he was unable to understand what the question meant.

"What's Secretary Kai's choice in partners?", Levi asked, "You always talk to him so you must know about his relationships.", he said.

Although Eren now understood the question, the tall male wasn't sure where this topic had come from but even so, he still responded.

"Kai hasn't mentioned anything about relationships.", Eren said before frowning slightly as he tapped his chin while deep in thought, "As far as I'm aware, Kai is still single.", the tall male said.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue as he looked away, "Useless.", he muttered under his breath since he had thought that Eren would know about Kai's boyfriend, "Who else is close to Secretary Kai?", if Eren wasn't of much help, then Levi would have to ask someone else.

"Zach talks to Kai a lot.", Eren said, "But sir, why are you curious if Kai is in a relationship or not?", he asked.

_[See Chapter 4 for the character introduction of Zach.]_

"Because that brat was with someone a few nights ago.", Levi snapped back.

'Zachariah Collins.', President Levi knew this male as one of the departmental managers in his company, 'I need to speak with him.', he thought to himself.

Levi wanted to know what was the name of Kai's boyfriend, because once knowing this, the raven haired male would find it easy to do a full background check on that horse face.

Unfortunately, President Levi had no details on that man so he had hoped that Eren would be of help but the tall male didn't know anything either.

"What? Really?!", there was a genuine surprise in Eren's voice because the tall male hadn't heard his friend mention that he was dating someone.

"Brat, you better not mention this discussion to Secretary Kai.", Levi said sternly as he wanted to investigate this quietly.

"Of course sir.", Eren said quickly as he did not want to get on his boss's bad side although he felt guilty for keeping this from his friend.

'Perhaps I can tell Kai secretly and make him promise not to bring this up to Boss.', Eren thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door and Kai had returned with the files.

President Levi stood up and was already putting on his coat as he headed to the door.

The pair of steel grey eyes briefly landed on Kai but the blond male's attention was on Eren because the tall male had a nervous smile on his face.

While Kai wondered what was up with his friend, Levi's eyes hadn't moved away from his secretary.

The raven haired male could feel irritation bubbling up in his chest at the way Kai showed a worried expression towards Eren but never showed any sort of expressions whenever he was around Levi.

Levi wanted to know what made everyone so special that Kai can be at ease so easily, yet has his guard up around the President.

The raven haired male walked off without a word while Eren and Kai followed behind their boss in silence.

"What's up with you?", Kai whispered quietly as he lightly nudged Eren's arm.

"Nothing.", Eren quickly responded.

The elevator ride from the 9th floor to the ground floor was silent as all 3 males were preoccupied in their own thoughts.

...

**Some time later...**

This was Kai's first time inside the Survey Corps company building and the blond male briefly glanced at his surroundings since this was a new environment.

They were guided to the meeting room but all the while, the female employees and the male employees were seen glancing over at the blond male who walked beside President Levi.

All the employees here knew President Levi Ackerman of The Underground City since the raven haired male's company was famous and the male himself was an attractive CEO.

They also recognised Eren as President Levi's bodyguard since the tall male has been working for the raven haired male for a very long time.

However, none of them recognised Kai because the blond male has never made his appearance here.

The employees were well aware that President Levi hires for a new secretary every month, but they had also heard the rumour that one male had broken this record.

Everyone couldn't help but gaze at Kai because the blond male had such an aura about him and not to mention the fact that he has a very attractive face.

Both the female **_and_** male employees could be seen blushing at the sight of Kai but the blond male was oblivious to all of this because he was focused on something else.

They reached the meeting room and while Eren was stationed to stand outside the door, Kai walked into the room behind President Levi.

There was still time before the meeting started, so Levi asked Kai to bring him a cup of black tea.

The blond male left the room and headed to the nearest break room which was down the corridor.

Secretary Kai was boiling water in the kettle when someone walked into the break room.

The blond male instantly recognised this individual and it seems that this individual also recognised Kai.

This individual was a very tall male, measuring a height of 188 cm. He has short blond hair, hazel eyes and a defined facial structure.

The male's large height, broad shoulders and serious expression gave off an intimidating presence, however, the smile on the male's face softened his features.

"Kai?", there was surprise in the tall male's voice.

"Reiner, what are you doing here?", Kai asked.

Reiner Braun, a 24-year-old, was a friend of Kai's.

"I work here.", Reiner replied.

"Really?", now Kai's voice held surprise.

But it seems that Reiner doesn't know about Kai's real identity either.

"What about you?", the tall male asked, "I'm pretty sure you don't work here.", he said.

"Ah, I'm here for a meeting.", Kai pointed back in the direction of the meeting room, "With President Ackerman.", he said.

"Wait, your President Ackerman's secretary?", Reiner asked in shock.

"Yeah...", Kai tilted his head while he stared at the tall male, "Why?", he asked.

Reiner's expression faltered for a second and he quickly cleared his throat while suppressing the heat which was about to rise to his cheeks.

"Well, there's been rumours here about his secretary who broke the one-month record and everyone's been wondering what kind of person his secretary is.", Reiner said, "Now that I know it's you, I shouldn't have been surprised.", he said with a soft smile.

"As if I'd chicken out after one month.", Kai said with a faint smirk on his face.

Secretary Kai was well aware about the rumours at The Underground City company, but he hadn't thought that these rumours would circulate at other companies too.

"Since it's you, then that would be something unheard of.", Reiner said with amusement.

The tall male paused for a second before speaking up.

"It's been a while since I saw you, the last time was at-", Reiner stopped himself from continuing.

The pair of amber eyes flashed with an unexplainable emotion and Reiner was quick to notice this, although it wasn't as if Kai had intentionally tried to suppress his expressions.

Knowing that he had stepped onto a sensitive topic, Reiner felt regretful because his eyes soon filled with guilt.

"Well, it's good to see you.", Reiner quickly corrected himself.

Kai gave a forced smile to the tall male.

"Anyways, are you making tea for yourself?", the tall male changed the subject since he didn't want to upset his friend's feelings.

"I wish.", Kai returned back to his original mood as he pushed aside the thoughts that had been on the back of his mind, "It's for the President.", he said.

"So you're running errands too?", Reiner said as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a mug from one of the shelves.

"Too?", Kai repeated his friend's words, "Who do you have to make tea for?", he asked.

"For the President.", Reiner said with a small sigh.

"Mr. Ackerman?", Kai asked in confusion.

The tall male chuckled lightly as he shook his head.

"No, one of the Presidents of this company.", Reiner said.

The Survey Corps company is run by 2 CEOs.

President Erwin Smith and President Mike Zacharias ran the company together.

While Erwin had the ideas, Mike had the money so both males opened up the company together and were now one of the top companies in the country. 

"I've never actually asked you this, but what's your position in this company?", Kai asked.

"President Zacharias's secretary.", Reiner replied.

"Pfft-", Kai couldn't help but stifle his laughter once finding that his friend was a secretary just like him, "Then I guess I'll see you in the meeting room in a few minutes.", once pouring a cup of black tea for his boss, the blond male was already heading to the door, "There's still some water left in the kettle so help yourself.", Kai glanced back at Reiner and gave him a smile before leaving the room.

This time Reiner couldn't stop the blush which rose to his cheeks and the tall male just stood there with a bright red hue which coloured his cheeks and his ears.

'Ah, I've got to stop this.', Reiner quickly shook his head as he tried to snap out of his thoughts.

With a pounding heartbeat, Reiner began making a cup of tea for his boss now.

When Kai finally returned to the meeting room, President Levi looked at his secretary who now placed his cup of tea in front of him.

"T'ch, you took your time brat.", Levi said.

"My apologies sir, I just met someone on the way.", Kai said as he took a seat beside his boss while getting his notes out for the meeting.

Once hearing this, Levi couldn't help but glance over at Kai who was too focused on his notes to notice the gaze that was on him.

The first person that had come to the raven haired male's mind once Kai mentioned this, was the horse face from several nights ago.

'Does Kai's boyfriend perhaps work here?', Levi thought to himself.

**An hour or so later...**

The meeting ended without a problem and one by one, the individuals in the room began to leave quietly.

While President Erwin was talking to President Levi, Kai was busy packing up all the papers and files.

A pair of footsteps approached the blond male and Kai glanced up at the individual who had walked over.

"Kai, do you want to grab a drink sometime this week?", Reiner asked.

"Sure.", Kai responded with a small smile, "When are you free?", he asked.

"I should be free Wednesday...", Reiner said.

While the two males spoke to each other, Mike, who had been talking with Erwin and Levi, soon caught sight of his secretary speaking to someone.

Mike had employed Reiner as his secretary around two years or so ago, and the tall male found that the blond male is a very efficient individual.

The only downside or perhaps the only negative thing that Mike could say about Reiner is the fact that the blond male's serious expression and intimidating presence puts people off from approaching.

From what President Mike has seen, Reiner isn't a sociable individual and he barely interacts with anyone at the company unless it's related to work.

Now that Reiner had willingly approached someone, this had piqued Mike's interest and the President wondered what kind of person had caught his secretary's attention.

Soon enough, Kai watched as an arm was swung over Reiner's shoulder and an even taller male was seen standing beside his friend.

Mike Zacharias, a 28-year-old who measured a height of 196 cm.

This well-built up man had dirty blond hair with his bangs parted down the middle.

"Reiner, who's your friend?", Mike asked with a friendly smile on his face.

Mike was aware that the short male standing in front of them is Levi's secretary, but the tall male never got a name.

However, this wasn't his concern at the moment.

Now that he was standing in front of Levi's secretary, Mike had felt his breath get caught at the back of his throat because he had been taken back by the shorter male's beauty.

Smooth blond hair that poured out like liquid gold, skin as white as snow, a straight nose and a pair of petal-like lips.

Then there was the pair of amber eyes which held a light shade of a yellow copper tint and were hooded by thick eyelashes.

Mike has never seen a beautiful face like this before and the tall male's expression had faltered for a mere second but he managed to compose himself.

President Zacharias had once explicitly admitted during an interview that he was bisexual.

Whether it was a man or a woman, if Mike was interested, he'd flirt endlessly with them.

Once the tall male is set on someone, he would not bat an eyelash at any other individual who shows an interest to him.

You could say that Mike is somewhat of a serious person when it comes to relationships, however, since he was known for having been through several relationships, the tall male had earned the reputation of a playboy.

Mike would never cheat on his partner and surprisingly, his relationships had always come to an end because the other party asked to break up.

His partners didn't like the way Mike is able to 'sniff' people then be able to tell what they're thinking and feeling.

And so because of this, they'd break off the relationship with the tall male.

This was the first time that Mike was so captivated by someone but the tall male didn't make a move since he assumed that this is Reiner's lover.

Mike would never stoop so low and hit on someone else's lover, however, the tall male could **_not_** deny the attraction he felt towards the short male.

"This is Kai Wright.", Reiner introduced his friend, "He's a friend of mine from high school.", he said.

Hearing his secretary address the short male as his '_friend_', Mike felt more than happy.

President Zacharias literally pushed Reiner out of the way and now stood in front of Kai.

"Mike Zacharias. A pleasure to meet you.", Mike held out his hand with a warm smile on his face.

Kai was, of course, unfazed by the tall male's smile.

"The pleasure is all mine.", Kai said with a smile as he outstretched his hand and shook the tall male's hand.

Unfortunately, this time Mike's expression wavered because of Kai's smile and the tall male found that his cheeks were scorching hot.

In his past relationships, Mike had just felt a sense of attraction towards his ex-partners, however, this time the tall male could feel himself getting flustered just because of a simple smile.

While Kai released Mike's hand, the tall male could still hear his heartbeats echoing in his ears and he could still feel the lingering heat in his palm.

'What's this?', it was something Mike had never felt before.

"Oi brat, we're leaving.", President Levi said.

"Yes, sir.", Kai glanced back at his boss.

The short blond male then turned back towards the two tall males.

"Take care, sir.", Kai gave a small bow to Mike before turning to Reiner, "See you later.", he gave a smile to his friend before following behind his boss who was already leaving the room.

While Reiner went to collect his papers and files from the meeting, Mike's eyes followed Kai's form until the short male had left the room.

President Zacharias soon approached his secretary.

"So tell me about your friend.", Mike told Reiner, "What are Kai's interests?", he asked.

Mike took his secretary along with him, leaving Erwin by himself.

Erwin Smith is a 28-year-old who measured a height of 188 cm.

His short blond hair was kept neatly parted to the left side and he had one of the calmest and collected expressions. Although his icy blue eyes were one of his most striking features.

President Smith rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour, knowing what was coming next.

But Erwin had also noticed the way Levi had glared in Mike's direction.

'I think I'm about to see something interesting.', Erwin thought with a faint smile on his face.

Erwin, Mike and Levi had known each other from high school and they had stayed close friends although the raven haired male wasn't exactly the most sociable in the group.

It was the first time that Erwin had seen Levi make that kind of expression and so, his gut feeling was telling him that it has something to do with a certain secretary.

'I wonder if Hanji knows.', Erwin stood up and went to make a phone call back in his own office.

...

**Some time later...**

President Levi had returned back to his company and it was clear from his expression that he wasn't in a good mood.

Eren had gone off to take care of something, leaving Kai alone with their boss.

They were standing in the elevator in silence and the blond male didn't want to be the first person to speak up because he knew that his boss was in a foul mood.

Levi was in a terrible mood after seeing the interaction between Kai and Mike.

The raven haired male knew full well about Mike's past relationships and he was also aware that once the tall male is attracted to someone, he would pursue after them.

Not only did Levi notice the way Mike looked at Kai, but the raven haired male felt pissed off because Kai had smiled at the tall male.

'So you can show that kind of expression to everyone **_but_** me?', not once had Levi seen Kai smile at him and it's been over 9 months now.

Yet today, the blond male had shown his smile to Mike and Mike's secretary.

'Maybe Kai is a man-magnet.', Levi thought to himself since his secretary seems to be attracting a lot of men without even doing anything.

"Brat, don't get so close to Mike.", Levi finally spoke up.

Secretary Kai glanced over at his boss.

"It's only a matter of time before that guy starts sending you gifts to win you over.", Levi said.

Kai paused as he heard those words.

Of course, the blond male was oblivious to the effect he has on both men and women.

But right now, Kai was thinking that Levi was only saying this as one of his many attempts to try and bed him, so the blond male wasn't falling for this trick.

"Sir, I am not some sort of prized object to just win over with gifts.", Kai didn't like the way Levi had worded his sentence.

If Kai was dressed as a woman right now, this would have been very sexist, because those words could be taken in another way.

It was as if Levi was implying that you can win over a woman by just buying her gifts, although that wasn't what the raven haired male had in mind.

President Levi was concerned and just a '**_little_**' pissed at the idea that Mike would be making his move on Kai.

However, it wasn't as if anyone knew that Kai is actually a woman so Kai had no choice but to hold back his temper.

Secretary Kai may be hiding his identity but he doesn't allow things like these to pass by easily, so the blond male carefully chose a polite manner to respond back to his boss's words.

Levi was slightly offended once hearing his secretary say this because the raven haired male had never said it with the suggestion that Kai was just an object.

President Levi also felt a little disheartened that Kai had such a bad impression of him but the raven haired male didn't utter a word.

In situations like these, Levi doesn't know how to resolve a misunderstanding because he always speaks in a blunt manner.

Although when it came to business, the raven haired male was a professional with words, yet it was in personal situations like this that left Levi silent.

The rest of the elevator journey to the 9th floor was silent as Levi tried to think of a way to sort out the misunderstanding because this wasn't the first time that Kai has told Levi off.

The first time had been at the restaurant when Levi had told his secretary about his condition but Kai hadn't believed him and thought that the raven haired male was making it all up just so he could sleep with him.

Now that Kai was assuming that Levi was implying that he is some sort of object, the raven haired male really wanted to fix this misunderstanding.

Levi didn't know why he cared so much about what Kai thought of him and he also couldn't understand why he didn't want to leave a bad impression with the blond male.

This was the first time that Levi cared about what someone thought of him.

The lift doors opened and just when Kai was about to head to his own office, the raven haired male quickly spoke up.

"Secretary Kai.", the President called back the blond male.

Kai turned back to look at the raven haired male.

"No amounts of gifts or money can compare to your worth.", Levi said.

Kai's expression faltered for a mere second but this went unnoticed by the raven haired male.

This was the first time that someone had ever said this to Kai, and the blond male could feel his heart squeeze in content.

"I just thought it'd be inappropriate for you to receive gifts from another man when you're already in a relationship.", Levi said.

The President wasn't going to admit to the blond male that he didn't want Kai to accept gifts from other males so he used the excuse of Kai's boyfriend as a reason to not accept gifts from others. 

With that Levi walked off to his office, leaving Kai to his own thoughts in the corridor.

...

**The next day...**

Kai had completely forgotten about what the President had said and it wasn't until Eren had called the blond male downstairs to the reception that Kai recalled Levi's words.

A delivery had been made to The Underground City so Eren and his security team, of course, had it scanned to check that there were no dangerous items in it.

Once having checked that it was safe, Eren made a phone call to Kai because the delivery was for the blond male himself.

Secretary Kai arrived downstairs and joined his friend who waited by the scanners.

"There's a delivery for me?", Kai asked in slight surprise since he has never used the company as his personal delivery address.

The blond male wasn't expecting for a delivery so he had found it strange when Eren had called while saying that something had arrived under his name.

"Actually, I was surprised too.", Eren said as he led his friend to where the delivery had been kept aside, "Because this isn't something that gets delivered often.", he said.

Kai was now even more curious as to what had arrived.

Once reaching the place where the deliveries are kept aside after scanning, the blond male paused altogether.

"Kai, I think you might have an admirer.", Eren pointed to the item that had been delivered.

Set aside on a counter was an enormous basket of red roses.

The basket was probably the same size as an average-sized dining table and now Kai stood there staring at it.

To think that someone had sent such an expensive thing to Secretary Kai.

The blond male had an unreadable expression on his face as he didn't know what to make of this gift.

'Ah, is this what President Levi meant?', at first, Kai hadn't believed his boss when he had said that President Zacharias would be sending gifts to win him over.

But now it seems that the raven haired male had been right all along.

What Kai didn't know was what he was supposed to do right now?

First, it was President Levi and now it was President Mike.

'Just what am I supposed to do with this guy now?', Kai was left completely speechless because he had no idea why he was attracting one man after the next, 'All I wanted to do was get revenge.', he thought to himself.

_It looks like poor Kai will be getting more than what he had bargained for..._


	9. Make A Bet

Kai finally released a small sigh once having been silent for some time now.

At first, he had thought that President Levi had been lying about the fact that President Mike of the Survey Corps company was pursuing him.

But now that Kai was looking at the gift of flowers, the blond male knew that his boss had been telling the truth.

It seems that, for some unknown reason, the President of another company was pursuing Secretary Kai.

The blond male was slightly bothered that two men were trying to make their move on him.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

First Mr. Ackerman asks me to sleep with him.

Now, Mr. Zacharias is sending me gifts to "win" me over.

I'm not being prejudice or anything, but are all men around me gay?

Just what exactly have I done to gain their attention?

I quickly shook away those thoughts since now was not the time to be thinking about this.

My mind was set on an entirely different matter so I can't let 'obstacles' like this to get in my way.

"Shall I have these sent to your office?", Eren asked and I looked at him to find him grinning widely.

I'm sure he was enjoying this and there was also something else about his behaviour that had been bothering me since yesterday but I decided not to dig into the matter.

"No.", I responded which made him pause, "You can take it home since I don't want it.", I said.

"What? Really?!", Eren asked in surprise, "But this thing is expensive and the sender-", I cut him off before he continued.

"Sorry but I have no interest in gifts like these.", I said.

Gifts like flowers (and jewelleries when I'm dressed like a woman) aren't exactly my thing. 

"And another thing.", I continued, "Don't mention this to our boss.", I said.

The last thing I need right now is for Mr. Ackerman to find out that I had received a gift from Mr. Zacharias.

I headed back to my office while trying to think of a way to stop Mr. Zacharias's advances.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Little did Kai know that Mike's gifts weren't going to stop there.

For the next following days, Mike had sent a range of different flowers and with each gift, Kai had handed them straight to Eren.

Secretary Kai was slightly bewildered at how persistent this man was.

The continuous gifts of expensive flowers were burdening Kai but the fact that the older man was still persistent, made the short male feel troubled.

'At this point, he should have given up.', Kai internally sighed to himself.

Secretary Kai had already sent back a message to President Mike that he didn't want these gifts, but the tall male only responded back by doubling the size of the flowers.

...

A meeting had taken place at another company, so President Levi, Kai and Eren were now walking back to the car.

They walked past a flower shop and Eren ended up making a comment which caught President Levi's attention.

"Kai, don't those flowers look like the ones you received yesterday?", Eren said.

The blond male glanced at the tall male while Levi was seen to turn back towards his bodyguard and his secretary.

'Eren, you're really an idiot sometimes.', Kai paused as he made eye contact with Levi.

"Who sent you flowers?", President asked coldly.

Eren stiffened as he realised that he had let slip of the matter which his friend had specifically told him not to mention in front of their boss.

Even though Kai's secret was revealed, the blond male's expression stayed composed.

"It wasn't anything special.", the blond male said as he didn't want to tell his boss the truth.

"_**Who**_ sent you flowers?", Levi wasn't going to let this matter go so easily, especially when it involved his secretary.

Kai was unfazed by the tone of his boss but the blond male did feel a shiver run down his spine once noticing the pair of steel grey eyes which held a piercing gaze in his direction.

"President Zacharias.", the blond male had no way of escaping the question nor his boss's gaze.

Levi clenched his jaw for a mere second and this went unnoticed by Kai who was preoccupied in coming up with reasons to change the subject.

Without a word, the raven haired male had turned around and was already heading back towards the car.

Eren glanced at Kai with an apologetic expression before quickly following behind their boss.

Meanwhile, the blond male released his breath, not having realised that he had been holding his breath the whole time Levi's gaze had been on him.

'Just what exactly is up with this guy?', Kai was unsure why the raven haired male had looked at him with such a gaze.

The blond male had felt as though he had been caught by a predator and was left unable to move for a couple of seconds.

Kai could still feel his heart rapidly thumping in his chest and the blond male tried to think of other thoughts to calm his heartbeats.

...

**Some time later...**

The blond male had thought that the matter about the flowers had been forgotten.

Kai had thought wrong...

Having finished describing to the President about one of the current projects that the company was working on, Secretary Kai was about to head back to his own office to sort a few matters regarding the proposal form.

"So what have you done with the flowers?", Levi suddenly asked.

Kai had been taken off guard by the sudden question but his expression didn't show this.

"The flowers?", the blond male decided to play it dumb.

"The flowers you got from that _fucking_ giant.", Levi referred to Mike as a 'giant', because that man was close to 2 metres in height so of course, he's considered as a giant.

'Ouch.', Kai didn't think that his boss would refer to a President of another company in such a manner.

"I gave them all to Eren.", Kai responded calmly.

President Levi paused once hearing this and his foul mood seemed to have disappeared.

But a frown soon appeared on Levi's face as he now wondered why those flowers were given to Eren.

All those flowers which had been sent were expensive, so if you were to give them away, you'd most likely give it to someone who you're close to.

The raven haired male was irritated at the idea of Eren receiving those expensive gifts from Kai.

'What makes that brat so special?', Levi thought with a small frown.

"Why?", the President asked.

"Well, I heard Eren saying that he has a few potted plants so I thought he'd be able to look after the flowers.", Kai said.

"Why can't you look after them?", Levi asked.

Levi didn't like the idea of Kai receiving gifts from Mike, but the raven haired male also disliked the way Kai is so close with Eren that he'd give away those expensive flowers to the tall male.

"I don't really like flowers.", Kai said bluntly.

This made the raven haired male pause yet again.

"I'd have to change the water everyday, then after a week or so, I'd have to watch them die.", Kai said, "President Zacharias gave me enough flowers that could probably fill a whole garden. I don't have time to look after that many flowers and it's not something that I'm interested in either.", he said, "So Eren was the best option since he loves plants.", the blond male said.

Kai appreciated the beauty of the flowers but that was all.

When Secretary Kai was finally given permission to leave President Levi's office, the raven haired male glanced at the piece of paper that he had hidden under the files which sat in front of him.

Levi had asked Eren for the list of the different flowers that Mike had sent Kai, then the raven haired male began making another list of flowers which Kai hadn't received.

Having gotten jealous of Mike who was trying to make a move on Kai, Levi was going to send flowers to his secretary but now that he found out that Kai dislikes flowers, the raven haired male scrunched up the piece of paper and then threw it away.

'T'ch, Kai doesn't even like your gifts.', Levi was pleased that Kai didn't like Mike's gifts because this meant the tall male has no way of getting any closer to his secretary, 'I should find that Zach guy first and get the name of Kai's boyfriend.', the President thought to himself.

The raven haired male's pride was still dented at the fact that Kai said that Levi is not his type.

'So that horse face is your type?', Levi was more than just bewildered at having lost to a man whose face resembled a horse, 'As if I'm going to lose to that piece of shit.', the raven haired male thought to himself.

While Levi had thought that Mike will not be able to get any closer to Kai because the flowers were a fail, the raven haired male was **_so _**wrong...

**Two days later...**

Mike suddenly made his appearance and this annoyed Levi more than ever.

"What do **_you_** want?", Levi glared at Mike.

The raven haired male was glad that his secretary hadn't arrived at the entrance of the company building yet, so Levi was going to use this opportunity to chase away the tall male before Kai arrives.

"I'm not here for a meeting, I'm here to see Kai.", Mike said with a smile on his face.

The mere thought of seeing Kai, made the tall male feel more than happy.

The fact that Mike addressed Kai by his first name, pissed Levi off.

A dark aura surrounded President Levi as the pair of steel grey eyes shot daggers at the tall male.

"**_My_** secretary is busy.", Levi made sure to put extra emphasis on the first word.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mike, whose eyes which were previously filled with happiness now turned serious.

"Don't tell me you force Secretary Kai to work without a lunch break?", jealousy could be heard in Mike's voice as the tall male didn't like the way Levi had addressed Kai with '_my_'.

Eren had been standing beside Levi, as he was supposed to take the raven haired male to the restaurant which Kai had reserved.

But now that the bodyguard saw this situation, he wasn't sure whether he should intervene or not.

Standing beside President Mike, was Reiner.

Reiner had thought that they were going to head to lunch because he had made a reservation for his boss who had requested a specific restaurant, but Secretary Reiner didn't think that the older male wanted to make a stop at The Underground City company.

Just then, Secretary Kai was seen heading towards the entrance of the company building with Zach and several other male colleagues.

The group were about to head for their lunch break, but they all paused once seeing both Presidents blocking the entrance.

Soon enough, Mike's and Levi's eyes landed on Kai.

Once all the attention was directed towards Secretary Kai, the short male didn't say anything nor did he move an inch.

'Ah shit. What is it this time?', Kai thought with an internal sigh.

Seeing both President Levi and President Mike in the same place together was not a good sign, and their piercing gazes only proved this further.

"Secretary Kai.", Levi said.

"Kai.", Mike said.

Both males had spoken in sync and they then turned towards each other to glare at one another.

Meanwhile, Kai continued to stay silent as he wasn't sure what the current situation was.

"Kai, would you like to have lunch together?", Mike asked as he approached the blond male.

Even though this wasn't the first time he was meeting Kai, Mike could feel his heartbeats increasing as if it were the first time. 

"My apologies sir, but I've already made plans with my colleagues.", Kai pointed back to Zach and the other male colleagues who stood behind him.

"I see.", disappointment was visible in Mike's expression as his eyes soon directed towards the group of men who stood behind Kai.

President Zacharias was giving them a certain 'look', which was a silent way of telling them to get lost.

Kai noticed this and the short male was very quick to come to the defence of his colleagues who were getting intimidated by President Zacharias.

"Sir, I'm sure you've got a busy schedule today so please don't let me take up anymore of your time.", Kai said.

During all of this, Levi stood to the side and watched the whole thing in silence.

It was Kai's lunch break so it's not as if the raven haired male could ask his secretary to do extra work.

And it's not as if Levi could ask Kai to come and have lunch with him either, because the last time hadn't ended well.

So all President Levi could do right now, is watch in silence and hope that his secretary wouldn't go with Mike.

However, it seems that Mike wasn't so keen on leaving because he wanted to spend more time with Kai.

"How about we make a bet?", Mike suddenly proposed.

Levi's eyes narrowed, not knowing what was going to come next, while Kai looked at the tall male in a questioning manner.

"If I win then I'd like you to have lunch with me and if you win, you are free to spend your lunch break as you please.", Mike said.

Kai could disagree to this bet if he wanted to because it's not as if Mike was his boss or anything, but the short male was well aware of the gazes that were directed towards him, so if Kai were to turn down the bet, then this would give Mike a bad image.

Not wanting to ruin the relationship the Underground City has with the Survey Corps, Secretary Kai had no choice but to go along with what President Zacharias wanted.

"And on the basis of what outcome will this bet be on?", Kai asked without hesitation.

Levi wasn't so pleased with his secretary's response while Mike had a delighted smile on his face.

"Of course, it'll be a basketball match.", Mike said.

President Levi frowned slightly once he heard this, while Zach and the other males who stood behind Kai, had confused expressions plastered on their faces. 

This time Kai glanced over at Reiner who had been standing behind Mike in silence.

"Very well.", Kai turned his attention back to President Mike.

"Good.", Mike said with a warm smile on his face, "There's a basketball court nearby, let's have the match there.", he said before he began to approach Levi.

Kai turned his attention back towards Reiner once Mike had walked away.

"He had asked about your interests and I said that you used to play basketball.", Reiner explained to the short male. 

"I take it that you'll be staying to watch.", Mike told Levi and a faint smirk appeared on the tall male's face once seeing Levi's face twitch in annoyance, "So could I borrow your bodyguard to keep track of the points?", he asked.

"T'ch, why can't you use your own secretary?", Levi snapped back.

"That's because my secretary will be a little busy.", Mike responded.

Levi raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner and watched as the tall male glanced back to where Secretary Kai was standing.

"Kai, I'll give you the upper-hand so you can have Reiner on your team.", Mike said.

Because Mike was so tall, he decided to give an advantage to Kai who was very short compared to him.

And this was also one of Mike's ways to flirt with Kai because he didn't want to be mean towards the short male whom he was attracted to.

Once hearing this, Kai glanced back at Reiner.

"I may have forgotten to mention the part about your skills.", Reiner said.

This earned an amused smile from Kai, and soon enough, Reiner began to smile softly.

...

**Some time later...**

They had arrived at the basketball court and a small crowd had gathered to watch.

Several employees from The Underground City had come to watch the match because it was between the attractive Kai who was loved by all employees and President Zacharias of The Survey Corps company.

President Levi Ackerman was also among the crowd, wondering why Mike had requested such an unfair game when it was clear the tall male had the advantage.

The raven haired male didn't want Kai to have a meal with Mike but since the bet was already made, Levi wasn't sure if his secretary could win against a height of 196 cm.

Standing inside the court were 6 individuals: President Levi, President Mike, Secretary Kai, Secretary Reiner, Eren and Zach.

Levi and Eren stood to one side of the court while Zach stood by another corner.

Standing outside of the court, were all the onlookers who wanted to see how the match was going to take place.

"Will you be alright?", Zach asked Kai who was removing his tie.

As far as Zach could tell, President Mike had the advantage in height even if Kai was playing with Reiner.

Both Kai and Reiner, could not compete to Mike's height so Zach was worried that his friend would lose this match.

Zach has a friendly relationship with Kai, although the tall male with jet black hair would find his heart racing at the sight of the short male's smile.

The tall male would remind himself that they were just friends, but he'd then find himself wanting to spend more time with Kai.

These unexplainable emotions confused Zach, but the one thing that the tall male was sure of is that he didn't want President Mike to make a move on Kai.

It was clear to Zach that President Zacharias was here with other intentions, and Zach could already feel jealousy bubbling up in his chest.

"Don't worry.", there was an amused smile on Kai's face as he handed his tie to Zach, "I got this.", the blond male soon removed his suit jacket and also handed this for his friend to hold.

Meanwhile, Mike who had set aside his suit jacket and his tie, found himself pausing as his eyes fell on Kai.

'Damn.', Mike's eyes landed on Kai's ass and the tall male began to feel his heart rapidly thumping in his ribcage.

But it wasn't just Mike who was checking out Kai's ass, because Levi's and Reiner's eyes also landed on Secretary Kai.

Reiner quickly looked away while feeling a burning heat rise to his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Levi's steel grey eyes had landed on Kai and the raven haired male began to feel his throat go dry while hearing his heartbeats echoing in his ears.

'Fuck. This brat.', Levi swallowed his saliva while trying to suppress the bodily reaction that was taking place in his pants.

The only two people who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on, was Eren who was busy getting the point system set up on an A4 notebook, and Kai himself.

The blond male was actually oblivious to the gazes he was receiving.

...

Without any further delay, the basketball match began.

Reiner managed to steal the ball from Mike and had passed it to Kai.

As the short male ran towards the hoop while bouncing the basketball against the concrete ground, Mike was quick to block Kai's path.

Everyone had thought that Mike would win this, but that's not what happened at all...

All Mike had done was blink for a second, and within the next second, Kai had already run past the tall male without his acknowledgement.

It was at such a lightning-fast speed that Mike was left standing there frozen in shock.

And the following second, Kai was seen to jump and perfectly shoot the basketball into the hoop.

The court was silent for what may have been a whole minute or so, before the crowd erupted into cheers and claps.

Mike finally snapped out of his shock and he turned around to look at Kai.

The short male had the basketball in his hand and he threw it over towards Mike.

"Sir, you're not regretting your decision, are you?", Kai asked with a faint smirk on his face.

During high school, Kai had been part of the basketball team along with Reiner, Jean and other male classmates.

Back then, people had also underestimated Kai's ability because the blond male was short in height.

However, everyone had soon found out that Kai's lightning speed and precise aim, made him one of the top players in the team.

Reiner had purposefully left out that information when telling his boss that Kai has an interest in basketball.

Secretary Reiner had been unaware that Mike had sent flowers to Kai until he received word from one of his colleagues at the company.

Although Reiner saw Kai as a mere friend and an old classmate, he had felt protective over Kai and didn't want his boss to get anywhere near his friend.

Reiner kept convincing himself that it was because of his boss's past relationships, and Reiner was denying the fact that he felt more than just '_friendship_' affection towards Kai.

So right now, Reiner was going to do his best to make sure that Kai wins the bet.

Meanwhile, Mike wasn't the only one who was surprised by Kai's skills, because even Levi's stoic expression had faltered for a fraction of a second.

President Levi, too, would have missed Kai's lightning-fast speed if not for the fact that the raven haired male had been watching his secretary closely.

The raven haired male's lips slightly twitched up in a faint smirk while amusement filled his eyes.

'Secretary Kai, you are quite the surprise.', the pair of steel grey eyes didn't leave Kai's form for even a second.

Because this was a match with a total of 5 rounds, there was now 4 rounds remaining as Kai had won the first.

Mike, who had previously been in shock, decided to take this game a little seriously...although, he didn't expect for Kai to be so good at basketball.

For the next following rounds, Kai beat Mike like there was no tomorrow and it was as if the whole crowd was in support of the short male who played so well.

Kai felt the rush of adrenaline running through his veins and this made the blond male recall his high school days.

There was a happy smile on the blond male's face as he watched Mike struggle to keep up with his speed.

By the fourth round, Kai had won all of them while President Mike was panting out of breath as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

He supported his hands on his knees as the tall male tried to catch his breath back.

Mike had felt like a little puppy, chasing after the basketball which was in Kai's hands.

Even though the tall male was a very fit individual, Mike wasn't exactly good at basketball and he definitely could not keep up with Kai's speed.

"Hey...isn't that foul play?", Mike panted out of breath as he spoke to Eren.

Not only did Kai have lightning-fast speed, but Mike was also distracted by the shorter male's ass.

Mike would find his eyes scanning over Kai's tempting body and then he'd lose all train of thoughts within the next second.

Not only did Kai have an attractive face, but the blond male also had a _very _attractive body.

This made Mike yearn for Kai.

"Nope.", Eren said while not realising what was going through Mike's mind.

By the 5th and final round, it was game over for Mike who now laid on his back on the concrete ground, completely worn out from the game.

Kai had won the game and hence the bet.

"Reiner, good game.", Kai said.

Both males gave each other high-fives as they walked past one another.

"You too.", Reiner said with a small smile on his face.

He felt happy for having played basketball with Kai again like they used to back in high school.

Kai retrieved his suit jacket and tie from Zach.

A pair of footsteps soon approached Mike, and the tall male opened his eyes to find Kai standing beside him.

President Mike instantly sat up and as he looked up at the short male from where he was sitting.

Kai held out a water bottle which Zach had given him not too long ago.

Mike took the water bottle off Kai's hand.

"A deal's a deal, so I'll be taking my leave now.", Kai said.

"Let's have a better game next time.", Mike was set in improving his skills so that he could impress Kai.

"We'll see.", Kai said with an amused smile on his face.

Secretary Kai soon walked off with Zach following behind him.

There was a soft smile on Mike's face as he watched Kai leave, because he took the short male's words as a sign that he has a chance with him.

Meanwhile, Levi who had watched the whole match and who had watched the small exchange between his secretary and the tall male, was not so pleased.

While there had been amusement in the pair of steel grey eyes while watching the game, Levi had felt a little dejected within a few minutes.

He had watched the way Kai smiled when playing basketball and President Levi felt jealousy bubbling up in his chest at the way his secretary easily showed his smile to everyone but him.

As an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness filled Levi's heart, the raven haired male had now set his mind to get closer to Kai before anyone else tries to make their move on the blond male.

_Kai was unaware that a battle for his heart was going to take place very soon._


	10. Shameless

After the basketball match with President Mike, Kai was enjoying his lunch with his friends.

Zach and the other males who ate with Kai, were very keen on knowing how the blond male was so good at basketball.

As Secretary Kai explained how he used to be in the basketball team when he was in high school, everyone listened with interest.

Some time had passed, and the group of males (plus one cross-dresser) were talking about random things.

Kai soon received a text and the blond male had pulled out his phone to see what the message was.

His cheerful expression disappeared the next instant and a frown soon appeared on Kai's face.

The blond male was quick to snap back to reality before anyone noticed his expression change.

...

**Later that day...**

Kai was a little absent-minded when he got back to work as he recalled the text message he had received.

The blond male continued to work diligently so it was a given that no one noticed that Kai seemed to be distracted about something.

That was the case until the blond male entered President Levi's office.

"Brat, is something the matter?", Levi asked.

Although Kai had an unreadable expression on his face, Levi felt that something seemed to be off about his secretary.

"No.", Kai responded without hesitation.

'It's not showing on my face, so how did this guy find out?', the blond male thought to himself.

Levi stared at his secretary in silence.

The raven haired male's gut feeling was telling him that the blond male was lying, but Levi didn't push the matter any further and allowed his secretary to leave the room.

Once Kai had left, Levi's steel grey eyes lingered on the closed door for a few seconds before he returned back to his work.

...

**Saturday morning...**

The reason why Kai's mood seemed to have shifted after receiving the text message was because his mother had asked him to come home for the weekend.

_There were several reasons why the blond male didn't want to return home but this will be explained in a little while._

Without any other choice, Kai packed a set of clothes for the weekend before getting the train at around 6 in the morning.

His hometown was in Osaka so the journey from Tokyo (where Kai now lived) to Osaka would take just under 3 hours.

Since his mother had asked him to come for lunch, the blond male had to get the train early so that he'd arrive an hour before lunchtime.

Kai gazed out of the window while being deep in thought.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

You may be surprised to hear that I am still dressed like a man (bindings and everything), so I will shortly explain why that is the case.

Once reaching Osaka station, I looked around in search of my mother who had said that she'd come and pick me up.

I soon spotted a short blonde woman waving her hand at me to get my attention.

Smiling softly to myself, I walked over to her just as she ran the rest of the distance and embraced me in a warm hug.

"I missed you sweetheart.", she spoke softly to me.

My mother is a 49-year-old woman who measures a height of 158 cm.

Despite her age, she looked like she was in her early 30s.

Her beauty hadn't faded a single bit and even as a married woman, she still had the ability to turn men's gazes in her direction.

I've gotten most of my features from my mother, who I would say is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

The older woman had smooth blonde hair that poured out like liquid gold, her skin was as white as snow, her straight nose and petal-like lips gave her the appearance of a living doll.

The only physical difference between Kai and his mother would be the eye colour.

Kai has large amber eyes which held a light shade of a yellow copper tint, whilst Kai's mother had red eyes like the finest rubies.

The two females were practically a split image of each other, if it weren't for Kai's short blond hair and different eye colour.

They were both very beautiful individuals, and so, there was a number of gazes on them.

Even though Kai was dressed like a man, this didn't stop those who were captivated by the pair.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

My mother made no mention about how I was dressed which was a given and she led me to where she had parked the car.

Once having placed my small suitcase into the boot, my mother drove us back to our home.

I sat there in silence while my mother talked about the things that had happened here in Osaka for the past few months while I was away.

After around 45 minutes or so, she parked up onto our driveaway and I stepped out of the car.

'This is it.', I thought as I took my bag from the boot and followed behind my mother who unlocked the front door.

Before even stepping into the house, I heard the familiar voice belonging to my father.

"You're late.", his cold tone could be heard from where he sat in the living room.

"There was traffic on the way.", my mother responded as she removed her coat and hung it up on the coat stand, "Dear, you know it's almost lunchtime, so people will be on the road now.", she said softly.

The tone my mother uses with my father and the tone she uses with me are very different.

"If that insolent son left his house early, then the traffic could have been avoided.", his icy tone didn't change a single bit.

'And there it was.', I thought to myself with an internal sigh, 'Everything is _always_ my fault.', I thought.

Now you may be wondering why my father had just referred to me, his daughter, as his son instead.

Do you remember how I mentioned that I've known Jean for around 13 years and he is unaware of my real identity?

_[See beginning of Chapter 7 for this scene.]_

And then do you remember how I mentioned that I began to cross-dress long before that?

Well, let's just say that there's a long story behind the reason why I began to cross-dress...and let's just say that this reason involves none other than my father himself.

I'll make this a short version of what had happened.

The story starts off 24 years ago.

Yes, that's right.

This was when I was born.

My father is what you would call, a misogynist.

He is someone who is strongly prejudiced against women and he's been like that for as long as I can remember.

I'm not sure if he became like this because he's the eldest son, in a family of three children (all of whom are males).

Or perhaps he became like this because my grandfather is no better and raised him to think this way.

My father is a lawyer and he has a large firm in Osaka.

He is well-known in the city because of his excellent work and standards.

He met my mother when he was around 24 years old and fell in love with her at first sight.

My mother was 23 at that time and she soon fell in love with my father (I have no idea how she came to love such a man)...but anyways, they married a year later and the following year they had me.

So imagine this...

My father, a 26-year-old now, who has just opened up a law firm and has been getting loads of clients, heard that his wife is pregnant.

Of course, at that time he was extremely happy because he could now have a 'son' who will carry his bloodline.

Because he grew up in a household with two other male siblings, it had never crossed my father's mind that there's a 50% chance that he could have a daughter.

Both my parents didn't want to find out the gender of the child (this being me), so it wasn't until I was born, that my father found out that his wife had given birth to a baby girl.

He became very furious because he did not want a daughter.

My father had wanted a son because not only did he come from a family with sons, but it seems that my father's ancestors only gave birth to males.

If not for the fact that my mother could no longer bear anymore children, I had overheard that my father was planning to send me to an orphanage.

He's a ruthless man, isn't he?

But there's more.

I wasn't born in a hospital because my father wanted to follow his family's tradition where the woman gives birth at home.

So the only people who were present during my birth was my mother (obviously) and a midwife.

Other than my parents, the midwife was the only other individual who knew that I was actually a girl.

Because my father had proudly told his family and his friends that his wife was pregnant with a son, this lie had to be continued so that he could keep his dignity.

And because my father is a lawyer, he had my birth certificate manipulated.

So to the whole world...and by law, I'm actually registered as a male citizen.

Unfortunately, things didn't end there.

I was raised as a boy since birth and not a single soul knew about my identity except for my parents and the midwife.

The midwife was an old woman in her late 50s and my father had her swear to secrecy about my identity.

She had raised me alongside my mother until I was seven, before she passed away due to her heart condition.

Forced to dress like a boy, being addressed as a boy, being taught to act like a boy, you'd think my mother would have spoken out against my father.

But she never.

My father was a very commanding man and unlike his domineering attitude, my mother was somewhat of a delicate woman in front of her husband.

I have to admit that my mother is a very kind and gentle woman but she lacks the ability to speak up and defend herself.

So without my mother sticking up on my side, I was left with no choice but to cross-dress.

You'd think my father's attitude would have eased up after a few years, but it never.

I was to do as he tells me and everything I do must be to the best standard without a single flaw, so I worked really hard to gain his acknowledgement.

Always ranking first in my class and receiving the top grades in my academics.

I then entered one of the elite universities in Japan and came out with the highest degree in my whole year group.

However, my father not once complimented me in any of the achievements that I had received because, in his eyes, my existence actually meant nothing.

So that's the short version of the story.

I didn't start cross-dressing to enter The Underground City company.

I didn't start cross-dressing when I entered high school.

I started cross-dressing since my birth and now 24 years have passed, yet there's still no change.

From this story, I'm sure you can tell that I do **_not_** get along well with my father at all.

I left this household around a year ago (and have worked for The Underground City for exactly 10 months now), because of a disagreement I had with my father.

We haven't exactly spoken in a year and the last time I visited Osaka, which was around 8 months ago, my father hadn't been home so it was just me and my mother.

This time, however, I had received a text message from my mother who told me that my father wanted to speak to me.

Now, I'm sure you can understand why I'm not exactly in the best of moods because of everything that my father has done to me.

My father has actually never raised his hand against me so there was no physical abuse to worry about, but he speaks to me (he only ever speaks to me on rare occasions), in a very disrespectful manner.

Even though I had done everything he has ever said, it has never been enough for him.

After a year from leaving this household, I've come home to the same treatment.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

Kai remained calm as he entered the household which he despised the most.

Not bothering to glance at the 50-year-old man who sat in the living room with a newspaper in his hands, Kai walked straight past the room and headed upstairs.

"That impudent boy has lost his manners after moving out.", the man muttered under his breath but loud enough for Kai to hear.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked into his old bedroom which was kept the way he had left it a year ago.

The short male shut the bedroom door behind him and released a small sigh.

"Kai, please wash your hands and come down to eat.", Kai's mother called out from the bottom of the staircase.

"Don't spoil that rotten boy.", Kai's father snapped back to his wife.

Kai rolled his eyes and once he got a control over his emotions, the short male made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands and face.

...

**Some time later...**

The Wright family were eating lunch together in the dining room.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

The atmosphere was heavy in the dining room.

The silence was suffocating to the point where my tastebuds could no longer taste the flavour of the food that I was eating.

My chest tightened, making it hard for me to breathe and I struggled to swallow the content in my mouth.

The presence of my father was enough to create this sort of environment.

"How is work at the village?", the man finally spoke up.

There's one more thing that I forgot to mention.

Before I had moved out, I had told my parents (my mother to be specific) that I had found a teaching job at a school which was situated on the outskirts of the country in a village.

Because this was the outskirts, I was given "permission" to start dressing like a woman.

Of course, this job had been a lie and I had moved to Tokyo while continuing to cross-dress.

"It's going well.", I responded.

No matter what I say, my father will make a comment so I stuck with the short response.

He scoffed at my words.

"It's not like I expect high from you anyways.", the man said.

It was no surprise for me to hear those words so I stayed silent and continued to eat, even though I was finding it hard to do so.

"Such a low paying job is suited for someone like you.", he continued.

What was amusing about this is that my salary at The Underground City exceeds that of what my father earns every month.

But I kept this comment to myself since this man can become very scary when he's angry.

"Well, it's great that I found my perfect job then.", I said as I stood up from the table.

I may keep most comments to myself but that doesn't mean that I'll stop making the sarcastic comments towards the man who has treated me like trash for the past 24 years.

After having moved out, I had stopped wanting to please my father because he will never recognise me.

"You will not use that tone with me!", my father yelled at me.

"What tone?", I played dumb, "The one who's raising the voice right now, is you.", I said with an amused smirk.

This only angered my father more and I watched as his face turn red from rage.

Without waiting to hear what he would say next, I had already walked out of the dining room.

...

**A few hours later...**

Since I didn't want to stay in the same household as my father, I decided to spend my time outside.

At around 6 PM, I returned home.

"Kai, your father wants to speak with you.", my mother had come to the entrance to meet me at the door.

Sometimes I start wondering if my father will ever directly speak to me or if he'll keep using my mother as a messenger.

If my father is the one who wants to speak to me, why doesn't he approach me himself?

Why do I have to be the one to go to him every single time?

Whether it's a small matter or a big matter, does this man not have the slightest bit of respect for me?

With a small sigh, I followed my mum who led me to the living room.

'What is it that I have done this time?', I thought to myself, since my father has a tendency of only calling out to me to tell me off.

Once I entered the living room, my father didn't even glance at me and continued to read the files that were in his hands.

It wasn't until my mother had tapped his shoulder that he finally set the papers on the sofa beside him before looking at me.

My father soon pulled out an envelope from the pile that was next to him and slid it across the coffee table towards me.

Knowing that it was a signal for me to take it, I picked it up and opened it to find a photograph inside.

It was a photograph of a man whom I've never seen before.

'What's this?', I thought to myself.

"You will be betrothed to him next weekend.", my father said those words simply as if it were a statement rather than a question.

'So this is what he had called me for?', I thought as I finally realised why he had suddenly wanted me to come home for the weekend.

It wasn't because he wanted to apologise for the argument that made me move out of the house.

"Your situation will be explained and you will marry this man abroad, taking on the identity of a woman.", my father continued, "You are not to return back to Japan unless it is an emergency.", he said.

"Ha!", I scoffed, "Is this your colleague's son or a business man's son?", I have had enough.

My father would treat me like trash for 24 years and yet still expects me to do everything he says.

I watched him frown at my words.

Although I'm sarcastic from time to time, I've actually never spoken to him in this manner before.

Both my father and my mother were surprised, but that didn't stop me from continuing.

"What do you take me for?", I asked.

I had scrunched up the photograph and threw it at my father's feet.

"You know when I was coming here, I was thinking that I might be lenient and let what happened last time to slide.", I began, "But it looks like you will never learn.", I said.

My father glared at me for speaking back to him like this but I no longer cared about this intimidating man.

"Kai-", I cut my mother off.

She was no better.

My mother had watched everything that her husband had put me through and had never done anything to help me.

"I've had enough.", I said, "Don't treat me as if I'm your puppet.", I said.

Every single day of these 24 years, I just wanted you to take me as your child, not as a son but as a daughter.

But whatever I did, it was never enough for you and you always picked out the faults in the things I did.

You would blame me for things that wasn't even my fault and now you expect me to marry some random stranger because you said so?

No.

Enough is enough.

"After 24 years, you expect me to drop this disguise just because you said so?", I asked, "It was 24 years of fucking torture and now you want me to change because you want to marry me off to a random stranger?", I said.

"Mind your language!", his tone was cold but this no longer frightened me like it used to.

"No.", I said bluntly, "You wanted me to dress like a man because you didn't want a daughter, now you want me to dress like a woman because you have to marry me off to a man.", I said, "Can you not see what you are doing right now?", I asked.

"This was for your own good!", my father snapped back, "If you went out to society as a woman, do you really think you would have gotten this far?!", he raised his voice.

"I got this far because I'm a woman!", I snapped back at him, "Don't you dare degrade me when it was you who dictated these rules.", I said, "Because you didn't want a daughter...because you thought you'd lose your pride if everyone found out that you have a daughter.", I said.

"I will not allow you to speak to me in such an ill-mannered tone!", he yelled.

"And I will not allow you to manipulate me however you want.", I said calmly, "_**You**_ had me put on this disguise so, this time, **_I_** will decide when to take it off.", I said, "I will never marry this man or any other men you bring, so keep whatever pride you have left because next time I will not sit quietly and listen to your orders.", with that I walked out of the living room and headed upstairs.

I could hear my father yelling insults at me from downstairs but I didn't care.

I hadn't unpacked my suitcase since I had arrived, so this made it easier for me to just take my things and head out of the house.

"And one more thing.", I added.

My father's face had turned red from fury as he glared at me while my mother helplessly stood beside her husband in silence.

"I don't work as a teacher and I most certainly do not live in the outskirts.", I said, "I've actually moved to Tokyo and have found a job at one of the top companies in the country.", I said with an amused smirk as my father was seething at the truth which I had just revealed, "I do hope that I don't run into one of your colleagues while I'm there, because it'd be a shame if they find out that the eldest son of the Wright family actually has a daughter.", I said sarcastically before walking away.

"If you step out of this household, I will disown you.", there was a deathly tone to my father's voice.

I paused at the door with my back to him.

"You've already disowned me 24 years ago.", I said before walking out of the house.

The moment you had changed my gender on my birth certificate, I was never your child...I was never your daughter.

I hired a taxi to drive me to the train station.

Because the next train that would go to Tokyo would arrive in 2 hours, I had no choice but to wait at the station.

I sat down on one of the benches and buried my face in my hands as I released a small sigh.

Even though my father had treated me so poorly my whole life, his words still stung my heart.

However, no tears came to my eyes, I just felt a little disappointed that my father hadn't changed even after 24 years.

'You are a shameless man.', I thought to myself.


	11. You Are Strong

**Monday morning...**

Kai had returned to Tokyo on Saturday night and even though it was the start of the week, the blond male's thoughts still lingered on the argument with his father.

'You think I'll marry whoever you point your finger to?', Kai thought to himself.

The blond male glanced at his phone for may have been the 100th time since he had left Osaka.

Kai was waiting for a text message from his mother because the older woman always consoles Kai after all the arguments he's had with his father.

This was the first time that she hadn't gotten back to Kai, so the blond male could only wonder what was happening in that household.

Kai released a small sigh, unaware that the water in the kettle had already boiled.

It was Secretary Kai's 15-minute break and the blond male had gone to make a drink for himself.

While he was absent-minded in his surroundings, Kai took great care in his work since he didn't want his personal problems to get in the way of his job.

Levi took notice that his secretary seemed to be distracted but because the blond male worked without making any mistakes, the President couldn't ask Kai if something was wrong.

Because Kai had denied that anything was wrong on Friday, the raven haired male didn't want to pester the blond male to tell him what was wrong.

So all President Levi could do, was keep an eye on Kai from time to time, hoping the blond male would open up to him even the slightest bit.

Levi walked out from one of the meeting rooms since a short meeting had taken place with the departmental managers of his company.

Kai wasn't required to attend this meeting so Levi had asked the blond male to take a small break in the meantime.

Only once walking out of the meeting room, did the raven haired male overhear a particular conversation that caught his attention.

"Kai seems to be feeling down.", one of the female employees said.

"I know right. He's been sighing a lot.", another female said, "I wonder if something is wrong.", she said.

"Ah, maybe I should give him the cookies I had baked yesterday to cheer him up.", another employee said.

"Then I'll go and buy him his favourite dessert.", a male employee said.

It was clear that all the employees of the company loved Kai very much.

Levi was deep in thought while he headed back to his own office.

The raven haired male soon caught sight of his secretary in the distance but before Levi could call the blond male, he watched as Mike stepped into Kai's path.

President Levi frowned once he saw the tall male and instead of approaching the pair, the raven haired male watched from where he stood.

"Kai, how about another match?", Mike asked the short male with a warm smile on his face.

He had dropped by The Underground City since it was his free time and he just wanted to see Kai.

Ever since Mike had met Kai at The Survey Corps company, the tall male could not get the shorter male out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Kai had been in his own thoughts until he noticed President Mike standing in front of him.

Although the short male was not one to lose his temper so easily, Kai wasn't exactly in the best of moods today.

The taller male's presence only added to Kai's troubles.

"No thank you. I'm busy right now.", Kai kept calm as he didn't want to offend his boss's business partner.

"Then shall I come back at lunch?", Mike asked.

On normal circumstances, Kai would have politely told Mike that something had come up and he doesn't know when he'll be free time. But because the short male had a pounding headache due to the lack of sleep, Kai wanted to stop Mike's advances permanently.

The short male released a small sigh before speaking up.

"May I speak to you alone sir?", Kai asked.

Reiner was standing beside Mike, so Kai didn't want to speak in front of his friend.

Mike quickly ushered Reiner to leave because he was excited to hear what Kai wanted to say privately to him.

'Has he fallen for me? Is he going to confess?', Mike could feel his heart racing in anticipation.

Once Reiner left Mike alone with Kai, the short male spoke up again.

All the while, Levi's steel grey eyes watched the pair but his focus was directed towards his own secretary.

"Mr. Zacharias.", Kai began.

"You can call me Mike.", the tall male said quickly.

Kai paused for a second before continuing, but the short male didn't correct himself.

"I'm already in a relationship, so I would appreciate it if you would stop _this_.", Kai said.

Mike felt his heart stop.

Even though he had never asked if Kai was in a relationship, Mike had assumed that he had a chance with the short male.

But hearing that Kai is already with someone, Mike felt his heart sting in pain.

There was a moment of silence before the tall male spoke up.

"Do you love this person?", Mike asked.

Kai looked up at the tall male.

'I've been living with a lie my whole life, this white lie won't make a difference.', Kai thought to himself.

Living as a man for 24 years of his life, Kai didn't find anything wrong with making up a lie that he was in a relationship, because right now, Kai's mind was set in his revenge so he didn't want other matters to get in the way.

"That's right.", Kai said.

Kai has actually never fallen in love with anyone in his life before.

Mike's eyes filled with hurt once he heard this.

"I see.", the tall male said softly.

Kai felt a little guilty once seeing the sadness in the older male's eyes, but the short male was doing this because he had no other choice.

Secretary Kai was not interested in matters involving romance and relationships, so it was better to have Mike stop here before he got any more of his hopes up.

"If that is all, I'll be taking my leave.", Kai didn't wait around to hear what President Mike would say next and had walked past the tall male without a glance back.

Kai was unaware that Reiner had stayed nearby and had overheard the whole conversation, while President Levi had seen the exchange although he hadn't been able to hear what had been said.

Levi didn't need to hear the conversation because he could somewhat guess what had happened.

From Mike's expression, it was clear that the tall male had been rejected.

The raven haired male began to wonder if Kai had rejected Mike because of his "boyfriend".

'So I'm not your type and you don't like this giant either.', Levi thought to himself, 'But what on earth do you see in that horse face?', he thought with a small frown.

Since it looks like the tall male was going to give up on Kai, Levi, however, wasn't so keen on doing so.

Meanwhile, Reiner was in a conflicted station.

He wasn't sure why he felt upset after having heard that Kai was in a relationship.

'Why does it hurt?', Reiner patted his hand over his chest, wondering why there was a throbbing pain in his heart.

Reiner had always thought of Kai as a good friend, and sure, there were times when he'd find himself stealing glances at the short male, but it's not like it meant anything...right?

Secretary Reiner should be overjoyed that Mike was rejected but why was his heart in pain once finding out that Kai is in a relationship.

Not knowing what was coming over himself, Reiner soon pulled out his phone and texted Jean.

Since Reiner knew that Jean talks to Kai often, the taller male wanted to find out who the short male is in a relationship with.

'I just want him to be happy.', Reiner thought, 'Yes, that's right.', he convinced himself, 'I'm only looking out for Kai.', the male thought.

Reiner was convincing himself that he only wanted to find out these details because he wanted the best for Kai.

...

Kai had returned to his own office and headed straight to the restroom that was attached to his office.

The blond male was lucky that he didn't have to share the restroom with his male colleagues because that would give away his identity very quickly.

Kai washed his face with cold water to clear his mind.

Part of him felt upset with what had happened over the weekend, and the other part of him felt guilty for having hurt Mike.

'Stop dwelling on it.', Kai lightly slapped his hands against his cheeks to get himself to snap out of his troubled thoughts, 'That's right. Sooner or later, I would have turned him down anyways.', he thought to himself.

Kai is a kind-hearted individual so he never intentionally tries to hurt anyone unless they step out of line _(as was the case of the 3 individuals whom Kai was set getting revenge on)_.

Although Kai had no intentions to get into a relationship with President Mike, the short male still felt a little guilty for having made the tall male show that kind of hurt expression.

However, Kai convinced himself that this was a good thing because it meant one less troublesome matter to take care of.

'Let's focus on those three people.', the blond male set his mind back on track, 'I'll take care of this family problem once this is all over.', he thought.

Target number 1 was Petra Ral.

There are two other targets but their identities will be revealed later on.

...

**Later that evening...**

Levi hadn't brought up the conversation that took place between Kai and Mike.

The raven haired male also noticed that Kai seemed to have snapped back to his usual self, which Levi was somewhat pleased about but also disheartened that his secretary didn't approach him when troubled.

The President was now mulling over what exactly Kai is attracted to.

'Just what exactly don't you like about me?', Levi still did not get over Kai's words.

When he was younger, Levi was always surrounded by people because of his good looks and money, however, the raven haired male had never taken an interest in them.

It also could be said that Levi never lacked women, since many approach him in the hope of getting into a relationship with him.

Of course, the raven haired male never accepted their confessions or love letters since he never liked any of them.

Levi was **_never_** confused about his sexual orientation and knew that he's into women_ (although not a single woman has caught his interest in the 28 years of his life)_, however, ever since Kai came into his life around 10 months ago, the raven haired male was feeling uncertainty for the first time.

President Levi had felt warmth for the first time in his life just over 2 months ago.

Once finding out that his secretary was the cause, Levi had thought that he's found his cure.

He could get Hanji to test Kai's blood samples and come up with a cure for him.

But never had Levi thought that his secretary would make his body react in a certain way.

The second time they had touched, Levi found himself getting hard from just holding hands.

This bodily reaction had then occurred at the mere sight of Kai, and it had taken Levi several weeks to control this certain 'region'.

When the raven haired male had thought that he may have "turned gay", he had looked at Eren to see if his bodyguard would also cause this bodily reaction but nothing had happened.

Then last month, Levi wasn't sure what had come over himself to ask Kai to sleep with him.

Sure, Hanji had said to try it out, but the raven haired male had never thought that he'd actually ask.

It was a given that he was turned down (with Kai saying that he wasn't into men) and then, Levi found his gaze following Kai whenever the blond male was near.

The raven haired male had dropped the matter after having crossed the line, and Levi would have stopped if not for the fact that he had seen Kai carrying a box of condom and bottle of lotion.

To make matters worse, Kai was seen with a man that night and Levi felt as though his pride had been dented when Kai had said Levi is not his type.

'I'm not his type??', Levi repeated those words, 'Me??', he thought to himself, 'That's nonsense. I'm every woman's type.', the raven haired male thought.

Even though Kai was not a woman, Levi felt an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness when it came to his secretary.

Was it because Kai could make him feel warmth? Was it because Kai causes Levi to have a certain bodily reaction? Or was it Kai's attractiveness that makes it difficult for anyone to resist?

Levi didn't know why this possessiveness had suddenly come about, but he was certain that he didn't want his secretary to be stolen from him.

The President was now set in making Kai realise that he is a much better choice than any other man, especially better than that "horse face".

Of course, the blond male was unaware of his boss's plans.

...

Having thought that Kai had escaped from Mike's advances, the short male was in an awkward situation right now.

Jean had suddenly asked Kai to come for dinner.

Secretary Kai thought that Jean wanted to discuss the details about the revenge plan since Mikasa and Jean were the only 2 individuals who knew about this, however, the male had called him out for a different matter.

"So I heard you're going out with someone.", Jean suddenly said.

Kai almost choked on his drink of water but managed to stay calm while glancing at his friend for having brought up this matter so suddenly.

Other than President Levi, the only other person who knew that Jean was mistaken as Kai's "boyfriend", was Mikasa.

Although the raven haired girl and Jean were in an on and off relationship, Mikasa actually found it funny when she had heard Kai's boss assume that Jean was Kai's boyfriend.

Mikasa hadn't told anyone else and she had also told Kai to keep up with this lie so that President Levi would stop with his advances.

Neither Kai nor Mikasa had thought that this would only make Levi pursue the blond male more.

Now that Kai heard Jean asking about the "fake relationship", the blond male began to wonder if Mikasa had told Jean the details.

"Where did you hear that from?", Kai wasn't going to admit that he was using his friend as a shield.

"Just somewhere.", Jean said.

Kai instantly knew that Mikasa hadn't said anything and also knew that Jean was assuming that this relationship was with a girl.

"There's no such thing.", Kai said calmly since he now had a fair idea of how to get out of this situation.

"But Reiner said-", Jean froze as he gave away the person who had given him that information in the first place.

Kai smirked softly once having gotten this information.

'So Reiner had overheard.', the blond male thought to himself.

"I was trying to get out of a situation, that's all.", Kai said simply, "So you can go and tell _Reiner_ that.", he said.

Jean stiffened once seeing the pair of amber eyes daring him to explain the situation to Reiner.

Both Jean and Reiner have known Kai for around 13 years since they went to the same high school and had also played basketball together.

Although Jean was on good terms with Kai, the male also knew that if he were to step out of line, Kai can become very intimidating regardless of his short height.

Realising that he probably shouldn't have brought up such a matter in the first place, Jean quickly tried to ease the tension.

"Ah come on, what are you saying?", Jean said with a nervous laugh, "Reiner's probably jealous that you'll stop spending time with him once you get into a relationship.", he said quickly.

Kai gave a knowing smile, making Jean quickly clear his throat and take a gulp from his pint of beer.

"If that's all, then I'll be heading back.", Kai stood up and began to gather his things, "I have an early day tomorrow.", the blond male doesn't drink alcohol when he has work the next day, hence why he usually goes drinking with his friends on Fridays.

"That reminds me, Mikasa was trying to get a hold of you over the weekend.", Jean said once having gotten over his nervousness, "Were you busy?", he asked.

"I went to see my parents.", Kai said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh.", Jean's expression turned serious, "Um, is everything alright?", the male asked hesitantly.

He knew that the matter he was prodding on was slightly sensitive.

"Yeah.", Kai replied with a soft smile, his expression not giving away anything, "Well then, goodbye.", he gave a small wave before walking off.

Once the blond male disappeared from his view, Jean was in his own thoughts.

Jean has known both Kai and Mikasa since high school.

He has been in an on and off relationship with Mikasa from time to time because they get into arguments and end up not speaking to each other for some time, before getting back to together.

However, his relationship with Kai was very different.

Jean found that he has mixed feelings about the blond male and this only became clear through the years of his high school.

The tall male would feel at ease with Kai, and Jean would sometimes find himself wishing that it'd be great if Kai was a girl.

They had so many things in common but it wasn't just that.

During his puberty phase in high school, Jean would find himself gazing at Kai with more than just a "male friend" kind of feeling.

Kai is a very attractive individual and when playing basketball together, Jean would glance at the blond male's captivating body.

Of course, these were thoughts which he did not speak out loud because the tall male was certain that he swung towards women only.

Jean had always stayed in the friendship zone with Kai, however, once having heard from Reiner who had overheard Kai saying that he's in a relationship, Jean couldn't suppress his jealousy.

Although there had been a feeling of attraction in high school and even now, Jean wasn't sure why he felt jealous at this moment in time.

And not to mention the fact that the male loves Mikasa, so he would never hurt the raven haired girl.

Jean's thoughts were now preoccupied with another matter.

The taller male had felt a little unsettled once having heard that Kai had gone back to see his parents.

Since they had known each other from the first year of high school, Jean had met Kai's father before and the tall male was terrified of the older man.

Jean recalled an incident during their first year of high school.

Because Kai is an individual who excels in both academics and sports, it was no surprise that the blond male was selected for an English Literature competition.

Everyone had to write an English poem as part of their curriculum, and Kai's poem got selected for the first prize out of the whole year group.

Having received a certificate during their assembly, Jean had walked with Kai to the school gates once school was over.

Usually, it was Kai's mother who picked up the blond male but this time, Kai's father has also accompanied his wife.

It was the first time that Jean had met Kai's father, and wanting to leave a good impression on his classmate's parents, Jean proudly boasted about the award that Kai had received.

The older man's expression had been unchanging once he heard this and he had asked Kai to show him the poem.

At that time, Jean had been oblivious at how Kai was a little reluctant to show his written piece to his father.

Jean waited with anticipation as he stared at the older man, whose amber eyes were scanning over the verses.

Soon enough, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine once he saw the pair of amber eyes darken out of anger.

Jean had felt his breath get caught at the back of his throat and he watched with wide eyes as the older man tore up the poem.

"You made a grammatical error and this school awards you first prize? How pathetic.", the older man threw the shredded pieces of paper in front of Kai's feet before walking away.

Jean's palpitating heart made it hard for the male to breathe and soon enough, he could feel tears brimming to his eyes.

The tall male quickly glanced over at Kai and found that the blond male's expression hadn't even faltered after what had happened.

Without a word, Kai crouched down and picked up the pieces of his _now_ torn poem.

The blond male stuffed the pieces into his pocket before looking back at Jean with a soft smile.

"See you tomorrow.", Kai said.

There was a guilty expression on Jean's face and the tall male couldn't understand how Kai was able to endure how he had just been treated by his father.

The blond male walked away, leaving a guilty Jean at the school gates.

Because Jean felt responsible for had happened, the tall male had avoided talking to Kai since he knew that the blond male must hate him for having gotten his poem torn up.

However, the tall male was left surprised when Kai willingly approached him the next day, talking to him as if yesterday's events had never happened.

Jean took this as his cue to apologise and he later took extra caution not to make a mistake like that ever again.

Although it was Kai's father who had been terrifying, Jean had also noticed that Kai's mother hadn't done a single thing while her son was treated in this manner.

Once having recalled this memory, Jean ordered himself another pint of beer.

Even to this day, Jean was terrified of Kai's father and had never exchanged more than a few words with the older man.

'Kai, you are strong.', Jean thought to himself.

The tall male knew that if he had been in Kai's position, he didn't know how he would have endured this treatment for 24 years.

Little did Jean know that Kai had suffered a lot more.


	12. Coffee

President Levi took his first step in his plan to make Kai realise that he had chosen the wrong man to be in a relationship with.

'After you see how great I am, let's see if you'll still say that _horse face_ is your type.', Levi thought with a pleased smirk on his face.

The raven haired male had called his secretary to his office to tell him something.

"From today onwards you don't need to bring me tea in the morning.", Levi said.

Every morning for the past 10 months, Kai arrives at work at 8 AM so that he could give the President his black tea which he buys from the café opposite the company building.

To arrive at work at 8 AM, Kai has always gotten up early so that he could buy the tea in time, however, now that the errand was cancelled altogether, the blond male concealed his happiness.

Kai was happy because this meant that he could get more time to sleep.

"Is that really alright?", Kai still had an unreadable expression on his face as he asked this, not wanting his boss to see that he was happy with the news.

"T'ch, I can make the trip myself so there's no need for you to go.", Levi couldn't figure out the blond male's thoughts.

"Then I can come to work at 9?", Kai asked.

The blond male starts his job at 9 but because he had to buy tea for his boss, Kai is forced to come to work an hour early.

"That's right.", Levi said.

'Finally.', Kai inwardly released a sigh while his expression stayed composed.

The blond male was happy that he could get an extra hour of sleep now.

The room was filled with silence as Levi had expected his secretary to thank him, but the fact that the blond male didn't express any signs of gratitude, the raven haired male was left puzzled.

"Is that all, sir?", Kai asked as he had waited to see if his boss had something else to add.

"No, that is all. You may leave now.", the President said.

The blond male gave a nod before leaving the room.

Once left alone, Levi wondered why things hadn't gone his way.

He had thought that his secretary would be more than happy after hearing this.

'Maybe he's just being shy.', the President convinced himself, 'But let's see how long you can keep your composure around me.', the raven haired male thought as he had another idea up his sleeve.

...

**The next day...**

Kai arrived to work on time, this being at 9, and the blond male seemed to be high in spirits after having gotten the extra hour of sleep.

Secretary Kai entered his office and began sorting out the paperwork that needed to be completed today, before he paused once he caught sight of the cup that was placed on his desk.

It was clear that this drink was brought from the café opposite the company building, but Kai didn't understand why there was a drink here in the first place because he hadn't asked anyone to buy him one.

There was a small note stuck to the cup and Kai picked it up to read a single word.

'**Enjoy**.', that's all it said.

This note wasn't handwritten because someone had actually gone to the extent of printing this out so Kai couldn't figure out who bought the drink.

The blond male picked up the cup and opened the lid to find that it was a cup of coffee.

'Ah...', Kai awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Once closing the lid, the blond male walked out of his office and headed straight to the lift.

...

Zach had been busy reading a proposal form before his attention was brought to Kai who had walked in.

The tall male smiled softly once seeing the blond male and he soon approached Kai.

"It's rare to see you drop by.", Zach paused for a second, "Don't tell me that the President needs something.", he was always one edge when their boss was near because Levi is known to pinpoint any minor mistakes.

"No, it's nothing like that.", Kai said with an amused smile since the blond male was the only person who doesn't seem to get intimidated by their boss, "Want coffee?", the blond male held out the cup towards the tall male.

Zach took the cup before directing his attention back to the blond male.

"You came down to give me coffee?", Zach asked.

"Hmm...something like that.", Kai tilted his head with a bright smile on his face, causing Zach's heart to squeeze, "Well, keep up with the good work.", with a wave, the blond male was heading back to the lift.

Zach stared back at the blond male before looking down at the cup of coffee in his hand.

'Wait, don't tell he's hitting on me?', the tall male's lips twitched up in a faint smile, 'Cute.', he thought to himself before bringing the cup to his lips.

...

This continued on for 3 days straight.

Kai would find a cup of coffee waiting at his desk with the usual printed note.

The blond male would then take the coffee to Zach, who seemed to be overly delighted.

Zach is one of the few handsome men in the company and there were many ladies pursuing him.

However, after Kai had arrived, the women's attention had gone to the blond male and even Zach found himself swooning over the short male.

Although Zach had never been in a relationship with a man before, if it was with Kai, the tall male didn't mind at all.

So when Kai would drop by Zach's department, the tall male would be looking forward to the visits and would also find himself flirting with the blond male.

Of course, Kai did not react to Zach's advances because the blond male was oblivious to it.

Meanwhile, the women who've had their eyes on Kai since the blond male's first day, found that this scene between Zach and Kai, was a heart-racing moment.

Although they were attracted to Kai, the women didn't seem to hate the idea of the blond male being pinned down by a man.

It seems that their fantasies were taking them somewhere else as they imagined different scenarios involving Kai and Zach.

One particular scenario involved the little bunny (this being Kai) getting caught in the fox's (this being Zach) trap.

These heated fantasies brought dark blushes to the women's cheeks as they would secretly watch when Kai would drop by their department to see Zach.

Throughout this whole thing, there was one man who didn't seem to be very happy.

...

Levi had been buying coffee for Kai and secretly placing it on his secretary's desk every morning for the past 3 days.

The President was a little frustrated that Kai hadn't softened up to him because of his gesture.

'Why isn't he happy with the coffee?', Levi thought with a small frown on his face.

The raven haired male had been trying to get Kai's attention and this was also Levi's way to get the blond male to smile at him.

During the 10 months in which Kai has worked with him, Levi has never seen his secretary smile at him like he smiles at others.

The blond male always has his guard up against him while he's at ease with others, and this frustrated Levi even more.

It was only on the 4th day that Levi realised what had happened with the coffee which he had been buying for Kai.

President Levi was taking a walk around each department, doing his usual check on the working environment when a particular conversation caught his attention.

"Kai, where's my coffee?", Zach asked with a smirk as he swung his arm over the blond male's shoulder.

"I gave you coffee this morning.", Kai said with an amused smile on his face as he pushed the tall male's chest away.

"How about another cup then?", Zach's arm snaked around Kai's waist.

"Oi, don't except another cup if you're not going to get me a drink in exchange.", Kai pinched Zach's arm, causing the tall male to remove his arm from the blond male's waist.

The blond male found it odd that Zach had become a little touchy in the past few days.

Zach would grab the blond male's hand for no reason, or sometimes he'd approach Kai from behind before hugging him.

Things like this didn't go unnoticed by Kai, but the blond male brushed it aside thinking that Zach was just being friendly.

"Then shall I make you a cup of tea?", Zach asked as his eyes shone brightly while he looked at Kai.

Kai smiled softly at the tall male as Zach reminded him of a large dog who wanted treats.

Before the blond male could respond, President Levi who had heard the whole conversation stepped in.

"Secretary Kai.", Levi's cold tone made all the employees become silent.

Kai, however, didn't falter at the icy tone, unlike Zach who had stiffened in fear.

"Come with me.", with that, Levi was already walking off to the lift.

The blond male glanced back at his friend and gave the tall male a small smile, which made Zach relax as he smiled back at the short male.

Kai soon followed behind his boss who probably wanted to give him more work.

President Levi and Secretary Kai now stood in the elevator in silence.

The raven haired male was composing his emotions as he did not want to lash out at the blond male, even though he felt pissed off at the way Zach casually touched Kai.

'Why did he touch you so casually? And besides, don't you have a boyfriend?', it was clear that Levi was more than jealous, 'T'ch, laying his hands on you.', the mere thought of another man touching Kai made Levi's blood boil in jealousy.

"Brat, you seem to be overly friendly with Mr. Collins.", Levi addressed Zach by his last name since he usually does this with most of his employees.

"Well, he's a friend after all.", Kai responded calmly, failing to notice Levi's icy tone when the raven haired male had mentioned Zach's name.

'A friend.', Levi repeated in his head while clenching his jaw at how close the tall male is to Kai, 'First Mike and now I have another brat to worry about.', the male thought to himself.

"So you went out of your way and bought him coffee?", there was slight bitterness in Levi's tone.

Even though Levi was the one who had told Kai not to get him tea in the morning anymore, it still irritated him to think that his secretary would buy a drink for someone else.

'How come you didn't buy a drink for Eren? Does this mean that you're closer to that Zach brat?', Levi's thoughts were all over the place.

"Technically, I didn't buy it.", Kai began.

Levi glanced back at the blond male.

Whenever they stood in the elevator together, Kai always makes sure to stand behind Levi since the President steps out of the elevator first.

"You didn't?", Levi raised his eyebrow.

"The coffee was already sitting on my desk.", Kai said, "So I gave it to Zach.", he said.

President Levi froze once he heard this.

'You mean to tell me that the coffee **_I_** have been buying for **_you_**, is given to that brat?', Levi was quite shocked to hear this.

He had gone out of the way to buy coffee for his secretary, but the blond male gives it to someone else.

'Who am I trying to impress? You or that brat?', Levi could not believe that his efforts had been wasted for the past few days.

"Someone clearly goes out of the way to buy me coffee, so it'd go to waste if no one drinks it.", Kai said.

"If you know that much then why don't you drink it?", Levi asked.

Now that Levi knows that Kai is aware that someone had spent the effort of buying him coffee, the raven haired male couldn't understand why his secretary didn't drink it himself.

"Because I don't like coffee.", Kai said bluntly.

This was a huge blow for Levi, who now just stood there while staring at the blond male.

Kai stared back at his boss, wondering why the raven haired male was suddenly curious about this.

'Wait, don't tell me that the one buying the coffee is him? No. It can't be.', Kai quickly shook off that thought.

Having worked with the raven haired male for just over 10 months, Kai has come to know that the President is not the kind of man to do this for him...or for anyone actually.

It's not because the President was necessarily selfish, it's just that he doesn't concern himself with anyone.

"Sir, the doors.", Kai interrupted Levi's thoughts.

The lift doors had opened and now they were standing on the 9th floor.

The President stepped out first and the blond male followed behind him.

Just when Kai had thought that the conversation was over, the blond male was taken back by the next question that was asked.

"So what am I to you?", President Levi suddenly asked.

The raven haired male had felt the irritation in his chest build up once having heard Kai address Zach as his friend.

'If that Zach brat is your friend, what am I to you?', Levi wondered.

Kai stared back at his boss in a questioning manner.

'Is this some kind of game?', the blond male didn't understand why the President was asking such a random question, 'I mean it's obvious, isn't it?', he thought to himself.

"You're my boss.", Kai responded calmly.

'Boss? That's all?!', Levi wasn't pleased with this answer.

"Is that all?", the raven haired male asked.

"Is there another relationship I'm unaware of?", Kai asked as he was unable to figure what was up with his boss right now.

The two just stared back at each other before Levi headed to his office without a word.

Kai stood in the corridor by himself before releasing a small sigh.

'This guy gets weirder and weirder by the day.', the blond male shook off his boss's odd behaviour and went to finish his work.

...

Levi sat on his leather chair with a deep frown plastered on his face.

The raven haired male was pissed about several things.

First, he didn't like the way Zach had touched Kai so casually.

Second, Levi had wasted his time in buying coffee for his secretary, when Kai never liked coffee in the first place.

And third, Kai didn't see Levi as anything more than a boss.

'Why can't I be your friend too?', it was as though the raven haired male was sulking.

Levi pulled out his phone and dialled in Hanji's number.

**_"Shorty, it's rare for you to call me."_**, the doctor hadn't heard from Levi in a long time because the raven haired male was avoiding to talk about his secretary with her.

**_"T'ch Shitty Glasses, I need to ask you something."_**, Levi said.

**_"Go ahead."_**, there was a small grin on Hanji's face as she seemed to have a feeling that this may have something to do with Kai.

**_"How do you make friends?"_**, the raven haired male asked.

It took Hanji her whole will-power not to burst out laughing at the question.

**_"So Shorty finally wants to be on friendly terms with someone."_**, Hanji couldn't help but tease her friend.

She has known Levi since high school, and she has never seen the male approach someone willingly, but that was mainly because of his condition.

During their high school days, it was Hanji who had approached him and befriended him (although the male denies their friendship).

Now that she heard that Levi wanted to befriend someone, Hanji was over the moon.

'I'll have to speak to Kai soon.', the woman wanted to find out more details on Levi's secretary because this male had piqued Levi's interest.

**_"T'ch, if you have nothing useful to say, I'm hanging up."_**, Levi snapped back coldly.

**_"Wait wait."_**, Hanji quickly said though the grin on her face didn't disappear, **_"First find out the interests and hobbies."_**, the woman said, _**"It's good to know what the other person likes to do and see whether you share the same interests."**_, she said.

An idea came to Levi's mind and he quickly jotted down something on the notepad sitting in front of him. 

**_"And finally, I guess it's just about hanging out."_**, Hanji said.

**_"Hanging out?"_**, Levi repeated with a small frown.

**_"Well the more time you spend with the person, the more you'll get to know them."_**, Hanji said.

'But we spend every day together but Secretary Kai has not opened up to me.', Levi thought to himself.

**_"Of course, this is outside of work."_**, Hanji said as if having read Levi's mind.

'Outside of work?', now that Levi thought about it, he's never spent time outside of work with his secretary.

**_"When you're in the workplace, there's the professionalism that you have to keep, but if you meet outside of these times, that's when you can get on casual terms."_**, Hanji explained.

'I see.', Levi thought.

**_"Now, who's the lucky person-"_**, before Hanji could ask who Levi was trying to get friendly with, the raven haired male had already hung up.

The woman stared at her phone with an amused smile on her face.

"Let's see how long you'll keep this to yourself.", Hanji spoke to herself as amusement filled her eyes.

...

Meanwhile, Levi had hung up the phone call with Hanji and now picked up the landline phone.

**_"Yeager, get your ass over here."_**, Levi told his bodyguard.

Within the next minute, Eren was standing in Levi's office.

"Write me a list of all the food and drinks that Secretary Kai likes.", Levi slide over a notepad to Eren.

The tall male didn't find anything odd with the request and did as was asked.

The raven haired male had a small smirk on his face.

'Let's see if you'll go to that Zach brat this time.', Levi thought to himself.

...

**The following day...**

President Levi had bought a drink for Kai again, however, this time it wasn't coffee.

And to make sure that his secretary doesn't hand the drink to someone else, Levi asked Eren to inform him when Kai arrives to work.

Secretary Kai had just arrived to work and walked into his office like any other day.

As usual, there was a cup sitting at his desk.

Once having placed his bag on his chair, Kai picked up the cup and was going to head out to hand the hot drink to Zach since that's what he had been doing for the past few days.

The reason why Kai disliked coffee is because of the bitter aftertaste it leaves behind in his mouth.

The blond male didn't necessarily have a sweet tooth but he didn't like bitter things either.

However, Kai paused in his steps once he got a whiff of the drink and he soon realised that this wasn't coffee.

The blond male opened the lid and brought the cup to his nose to recognise the smell as Jasmine Green tea.

Kai's faintly twitched up in a faint smile as this was a drink which he definitely enjoyed.

Once closing the lid over the cup, he took a sip of the hot beverage and let the mellow taste melt in his mouth.

'Well, this isn't too bad.', Kai had thought that he'd just continue receiving coffee but it looks like the person had changed their mind on the drink.

There was a light knock on the door and Kai glanced up from the cup which he held in his hand.

The door had been opened and President Levi now stood there in the doorway.

Secretary Kai stared back at his boss and the shorter male's expression had returned to an unreadable one.

Meanwhile, Levi's eyes glanced at the cup in Kai's hand before looking at the blond male's expression.

His secretary didn't reveal his emotions through his expressions so Levi was left wondering whether or not the younger male liked the drink.

"Is something wrong, sir?", Kai spoke up since his boss was staying silent after having entered the room.

"No.", Levi replied as he looked around the room.

The raven haired male being a clean freak was quite pleased to see that his secretary's office was tidy and organised.

"Are you doing an inspection?", Kai asked once noticing his boss was examining his office.

The blond male wasn't keeping his office tidy because of his boss, Kai actually likes a clean environment to work in.

Secretary Kai would sometimes tell Zach off because the tall male scatters papers and his files all over his desk.

Now that the President was standing in his office, Kai wondered what the raven haired male wanted.

"Brat, are you going to drink that?", Levi suddenly asked as he pointed to the cup in Kai's hand.

The blond male glanced at the cup in his hand before looking up at the older male.

"Yes.", Kai said with slight puzzlement.

"Good.", there was a satisfied smirk on Levi's lips as he left his secretary's office without another word.

The blond male was baffled by his boss's odd behaviour and the short male only tilted his head with a small frown.

'Did this guy hit his head somewhere?', Kai thought before shrugging off the President's strange behaviour and getting back to work.

Kai took another sip from the cup before taking out the workload which needed to be completed today.

...

By Friday, Secretary Kai had gotten used to the hot drink that would be waiting for him on his desk every morning, although the blond male still had no idea who was buying him the drink.

It was around 6 PM and the last three individuals to leave the company building was the President, his secretary and his bodyguard.

Kai had already called for a taxi so he would separate ways with the President and Eren.

"Eren, I have an appointment tomorrow morning so you guys can go inside without me. I'll come before the movie starts.", Kai told his friend.

"No problem.", Eren said, "I'll tell the others.", he said.

Kai gave a nod to his friend.

There was no work tomorrow since it was the weekend so Kai, Eren, Zach and another male colleague were planning to go to the cinema together.

A new film had come out and the group of males were going to watch it then have a meal together.

They usually hang out together during the weekend so this was nothing new.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow.", Kai gave a wave to Eren before getting into his taxi.

Levi, who had overheard the conversation, spoke up once Kai had left.

"Brat, where are you going tomorrow?", President Levi asked his bodyguard.

As Eren told his boss that they were going to the cinema tomorrow, the raven haired male's lips twitched up in a faint smirk.

'This is my chance.', Levi thought to himself.


	13. Casual Terms

**On Saturday...**

Kai was dealing with something earlier this afternoon and because the movie starts at 6 PM, the blond male hadn't arrived at the cinema yet.

Meanwhile, Zach and his close friend, Nathaniel Holt had reached the cinema at around 5.30 PM.

Nathaniel Holt, nicknamed as Nathan, works at The Underground City company but in a different department to Zach.

Nathan is a tall male with short light brown hair, and he's another popular male amongst the ladies for his looks, although the male is fond of Kai.

Zach was already made aware from Eren that Kai will be a little late, so both Zach and Nathan had gone to the nearby café to get themselves a drink while they waited.

"So what's the rumour I've been hearing about you and Kai?", Nathan asked.

Both males were waiting outside of the cinema.

Zach's lips twitched up in a faint smile.

"What rumours are you possibly talking about?", Zach was playing dumb.

Nathan rolled his eyes at this since the male was well aware that his friend had been hitting on Kai.

However, Zach wasn't the only male at the company who's had their eyes on Secretary Kai, because Nathan was also one of those individuals.

Of course, none of these men have ever been in a relationship with a another man before, but it seems that Kai was the exception they were making.

Kai's good looks weren't the only thing that was drawing everyone in.

Although Nathan seems to harbour feelings for Kai, the tall male didn't get jealous of Zach to the point where he wanted to sabotage his friend's chances with the blond male.

In fact, Nathan was going to make his own move on Kai because Zach wasn't in an official relationship with the blond male.

As long as Kai is still single, anyone had the chance to win the blond male's heart.

Zach was also aware of Nathan's feelings towards Kai, but the male with the raven hair was confident in his abilities to win over the blond male so he didn't regard his friend as a threat.

Neither men knew that another competition was arriving.

Nathan's smile dropped as his eyes caught sight of a familiar individual, and Zach who had seen his friend's expression change, also glanced back before he froze altogether.

...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I had just finished with the errand that I was taking care of earlier this afternoon when I got a phone call from Eren.

There was still 15 minutes left before the movie began, so I wondered why he was calling me since I had said that I'd be there on time.

I picked up the call anyways and placed the phone against my ear.

**_"Hey. Kai, are you on your way?"_**, Eren's voice sounded a little anxious.

**_"Yeah, I'm making my way to the cinema now."_**, I said as I glanced back at Mikasa and gave her a small nod.

She gave me a wave before getting into her car and driving away since I had my own vehicle.

**_"Is something the matter?"_**, I turned my attention back to the phone call.

**_"N-No...nothing at all."_**, Eren said quickly.

His tone only made me more curious as to what was making him so anxious, but I didn't bother asking him.

Telling him that I'll see him soon, I hung up the call and slid my phone into my pocket. 

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V **

Kai had been sitting on a motorbike throughout the entire phone call and once that was over, the blond male turned the key in the engine.

He put on the black helmet and was soon off onto the road at a fast speed.

Kai didn't own a car since he didn't see the need for a large vehicle when he lives by himself, so the blond male had bought himself one of the latest motorbike models.

The male enjoyed the thrill sensation he gets when he would ride the motorbike at a fast speed, though that didn't mean he hated cars completely.

Kai found that a motorbike was more convenient since he can easily cut through the traffic without a problem.

However, the blond male never uses his motorbike when heading to work because that attracts too much attention, so to keep a low-profile, Kai hires a taxi to and from work.

He was dressed all in black, comprising of a leather jacket, a slightly loose t-shirt, a pair of tight-fitting leather trousers and a pair of leather boots.

Kai's attire attracted the gazes of many men and women, but he paid no mind to the attention he was receiving as he headed to the cinema to meet his friends.

Within 10 minutes, the blond male had arrived at the cinema.

...

Twenty minutes earlier, the person who had made Zach and Nathan stiffen in fear, was none other than President Levi himself.

The expensive BMW parked up not too far from where the two tall males stood.

Soon enough, they watched as Eren stepped out from behind the steering wheel, but knowing that this expensive vehicle did **_not_** belong to Eren, they watched him open the backseat door and saw President Levi Ackerman stepping out.

Levi is known for wearing expensive suits in the workplace, but because this was a weekend, the raven haired male was surprisingly dressed in a casual attire (although these clothes were expensive too since they were from designer brands).

Even so, the President still stood out because of his handsome look.

The pair of steel grey eyes briefly glanced over at his two employees, making them shiver in terror.

Levi then looked at his watch and seeing as there was still time before it was six o'clock, the raven haired male leant against his car door while folding his arms over his chest.

Eren spotted his friends and he excused himself from his boss before approaching them.

"What's the boss doing here?", both Zach and Nathan asked in a hushed whisper.

"Well, he said that he wanted to watch the movie with us.", Eren scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"So you invited him?", Zach asked with a frown as he couldn't understand why their **_boss_** wanted to watch a movie with **_them_**.

"Besides, if he wanted to watch a movie, that guy can probably watch it in his own theatre.", Nathan whispered.

Because Levi is rich, it was a given that the raven haired male had better facilities and services than his employees.

"I don't think he was going to take 'no' for an answer.", Eren recalled how his boss had a dark aura surrounding him when Eren had suggested that the President could watch this new movie in the comfort of his home.

Fearing that he could get killed under that murderous gaze, Eren quickly invited their boss.

Little did the three men know that Levi had come along for the purpose of spending time with Kai.

Since Hanji had said to spend time with the person outside of work in a casual setting, Levi had taken this opportunity.

It would have been odd for Levi to invite Kai because the raven haired male was sure that his secretary would reject the offer, so Levi decided to invite himself since Kai would willingly come if he was meeting his friends.

The President had taken his time to pick out his clothes because he wanted to show off how good-looking he was to Kai.

'That horse face cannot compare to me.', Levi thought to himself with a faint smirk on his face.

Eren had returned to Levi's side since it was the tall male's responsibility to keep his boss safe.

The four males watched as a motorbike parked not too far away.

President Levi didn't know who this individual was, but Eren, Zach and Nathan did.

The pair of steel grey eyes watched the male who got off the motorbike and Levi could feel his heart begin to thump loudly in his chest.

The biker was walking towards them and there was an alluring air about him which made it hard for Levi to look away.

The President didn't know why he was reacting like this because the only male he's ever reacted to is Kai, but the raven haired male soon understood why.

The biker had removed the helmet from their head and the short blond hair poured out like liquid gold.

Levi's breath got caught at the back of his throat at the sight of Kai, and he felt his heart practically palpitating in his ribcage.

The pair of steel grey eyes couldn't restrain themselves from staring at the blond male who was walking over.

'T'ch, it seems like I can't win against you.', Levi thought to himself.

The President had thought that he'd be able to impress Kai, but the blond male had beaten raven haired male to it.

It seems Kai didn't realise that Levi was there because Zach and Nathan were quick to approach the blond male.

"Hey, I told you guys that you should wait inside.", Kai said.

Both Zach and Nathan were like little schoolchildren telling Levi off to the teacher, this being Kai.

Once Kai found out that the President was here, the pair of amber eyes finally spotted the raven haired male in the distance.

"Why don't you guys go inside and buy snacks? I'll talk to him.", Kai said.

With a small nod, Zach and Nathan walked into the cinema while Kai approached his boss.

Levi could feel the nervousness building up in the pit of his stomach, and although his expression was as stoic as ever, his heart was not calm.

"Sir, what are you doing here?", Kai asked his boss.

No matter how much he thought about it, Kai could not understand why his boss was here of all places.

Kai knew that the President was not the kind of man who would spend his weekend with his employees.

"To see the movie, of course.", Levi concealed his nervousness well.

"But it's a little strange, isn't it?", Kai asked, "To spend your weekend with your employees.", he said.

Meanwhile, Eren who was standing beside their boss had begun to sweat out of nervousness.

The tall male felt surprised yet scared at the way Kai spoke to their boss in such a manner.

However, this wasn't the first time that the blond male was doing this because, at the company, Kai is the only individual who speaks out against their boss when something isn't right, while everyone else is too frightened to even utter a word against the CEO.

Even so, Eren was not looking forward to the frightening aura surround Levi like what had happened yesterday, but surprisingly the President was **_not_** angry.

Levi's eyes did not leave Kai's face.

"There's no rule which states that I cannot spend time with my employees outside of work hours.", Levi said, "Unless you have a problem with me being here.", the raven haired male regained his confidence as he now stared at Kai intently.

Kai did not break the eye contact, nor did his expression falter as he responded back.

"There's no problem at all.", the blond male stepped aside, finally allowing Levi the space to head into the cinema, "Shall we go inside? The movie is about to begin.", Kai said.

The President walked past while Kai and Eren followed along.

The blond male glanced over at Eren for a brief second.

'Eren, we're going to have a word after this.', Kai thought to himself since Zach and Nathan had told him that it had been Eren who had invited their boss.

Kai wasn't necessarily bothered that their boss was with them, it just felt a little odd.

'I mean, wouldn't you rather spend time with your friends than your employees?', Kai thought.

The blond male still found the President's behaviour strange.

After all this time, President Levi suddenly wants to spend time with his employees outside of work hours???

Of course, that would raise anyone's suspicion.

Kai decided to drop the matter since it was just a movie after all.

...

Zach had bought Kai a drink which Levi wasn't so pleased about, but the President didn't say a word.

Once finding out that his seat was nowhere near Kai, Levi had asked Eren to switch seats with him.

The original seating plan was Eren, Kai, Zach, Nathan then Levi.

But now, Eren was moved to the end of the row while Levi sat beside Kai.

The lights gradually dimmed down as the movie began.

The group were here to watch a horror movie.

...

**Almost an hour later...**

There was still over half an hour left to the film, but it seems that two individuals were not interested in the movie.

Zach, Nathan and Eren sat there clutching onto each other as their eyes were fixed onto the large screen while being terrified for their lives.

Kai sat on his seat with his left arm propped up on the armrest and his chin resting on his hand. The blond male stared at the screen with a bored expression.

And finally, there was Levi.

The raven haired male's eyes were on the screen but he was so bored that he wasn't even registering what was happening in the film.

Kai looked away from the screen and glanced at his friends to find them cowering in their seats.

The blond male wasn't necessarily a fan of horror movies because he just doesn't get scared, so Kai only rolled his eyes at his friends for being scaredy-cats.

The pair of amber eyes briefly glanced at the President and watched how the raven haired male's expression stayed as stoic as ever.

With an internal sigh, Kai brought his attention back to the movie.

Less than a minute later, Levi glanced over at Kai who sat beside him.

Even in the dark theatre, Levi felt as though the pair of large amber eyes were shining brightly and the raven haired male just could not look away.

President Levi wasn't a movie fan since he'd prefer reading books over watching a movie, although there were rare times when he would sit in his living room and watch a film.

The only reason he had come along was to spend time with his secretary, so even though this film bored him, he sat through it because the blond male was also there.

Kai's attention was brought to his phone when he had felt it vibrate in his pocket.

The blond male glanced at the phone screen to find Jean calling him.

Kai had already lowered down the brightness of the phone screen once entering the cinema theatre, and although this didn't disturb anyone, Levi's eyes had caught a glimpse of the phone screen.

'Who's Jean?', Levi thought to himself once having caught sight of the name on the screen.

Kai made no move to answer the phone call and instead switched the phone to silent.

The blond male merely stared at his phone screen until Jean hung up the call since no one was picking up.

There was a minute gap before Jean called again.

This time Kai sent a quick text to his friend and because the blond male's fingers typed away at a fast speed on the screen, Levi hadn't been able to see what his secretary had written.

The raven haired male soon looked away because he didn't want to seem like he was prying into Kai's private matters although Levi wanted to know who the blond male was texting.

'Jean?', Levi repeated that name in his head, 'That sounds like a man's name.', he thought to himself, 'Could it be that horse face?', the male wondered.

Although President Levi had barely paid attention at the start of the movie, now he didn't even bother looking at the screen since his mind was preoccupied with something else.

Half an hour later, the movie had come to an end and the group exited the theatre.

"Here, hold this. I'll be back.", Kai handed his motorbike helmet to Eren before walking off.

"Where are you going?", Eren asked.

"Restroom.", Kai said before he headed in the direction of the restroom.

Levi watched the blond male walk away and the raven haired male knew that his secretary was heading to take the phone call which he had missed during the movie.

"Brat, I'm heading to the restroom.", Levi soon followed in the same direction as his secretary.

"Yes, sir.", Eren gave a nod and waited with his friends while Kai and Levi went to use the restroom.

The tall male paused for a second.

'Boss and Kai are going to use the restroom at the same time?', Eren found it slightly odd but he shook his head, thinking it might have just been a coincidence.

...

Meanwhile, Kai stood outside in the corridor with his mobile phone to his ear.

The blond male certainly didn't want to enter the men's restroom and he most certainly was not allowed in the women's restroom, so without any other choice, Kai stood in the corridor.

**_"Why did you call?"_**, Kai asked.

Levi had walked over and now stood behind the wall, eavesdropping on his secretary's conversation.

**_"Your apartment? Wait, like right now?"_**, Kai asked.

Levi tensed once hearing Kai being called to someone's apartment.

'It's definitely that horse face.', the raven haired male thought to himself.

**_"Look I'm busy right now."_**, Kai said.

'That's right. You're spending time with me so why should you go to that guy?', Levi was pleased that Kai was rejecting the guy called 'Jean'.

**_"So what's it to me if you're home alone?"_**, Kai asked with a small frown.

'Wait...he's inviting Kai because he's home alone?', Levi's expression hardened once becoming aware with what intentions this guy called 'Jean' was inviting Kai with, 'T'ch, there's no way I'm going to allow you near Kai while I'm around.', the raven haired male thought to himself.

**_"Jean, seriously..."_**, Kai paused in his conversation as he spotted the President walking over, **_"I'll call you back later."_**, the blond male hung up and walked past his boss just as the President was heading to the restroom.

Once Secretary Kai was out of Levi's sight, the blond male glanced at his phone.

'This guy always calls me after he fights with Mikasa.', Kai released a small sigh, 'I seriously don't understand those two.', the blond male thought.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

'Why do those two fight when it's clear that they like each other?', I thought to myself.

I've known both Mikasa and Jean since high school, so they're both really good friends of mine.

Although I call Mikasa my best friend, technically she's not really my best friend.

Mikasa is the first female friend I've made and she's also the only one, other than my parents, who knows about my real identity.

The only reason she had found out about my identity is because of puberty.

Although my body developed, I was a little late to actually hit puberty and when it arrived, it had been a terrifying experience obviously.

We may have learnt that our body goes through changes as we get older, however, I did not have any female friends to talk to about this.

In everyone's eyes, I'm a male so it would have been very odd for me to bring up this subject.

You'd think someone would notice my gender during P.E. classes, however, I did **_not_** change with the male students.

My father had it set up so that I supposedly had a medical condition where I had a really bad scar on my back.

And because of this, I only ever changed in one of the teacher's office.

That man is a lawyer, so of course, he'd have his ways to keep my real gender a secret.

Even though I had my mother (the only woman who knew that I was actually a girl), she was not around most of the time because of her job.

She works as a lecturer at a university, and I only ever saw her early in the morning or late in the evening, so neither of us had the time to actually talk to each other about other matters.

I remember that my first period came when I was in school, and once having bled through my trousers, I had no idea what to do.

And during this vulnerable time, Mikasa had come into the classroom.

I had been sitting in the classroom by myself when Mikasa had entered the room, and I saw the look of surprise on her face.

Of course, she'd be shocked.

A _male_ student was bleeding through his trousers.

What else would she be thinking?

But to my surprise, Mikasa hadn't uttered a word and had helped me to the nearby toilets (which was empty because all the students were outside). 

She handed me one of her spare tracksuits and a sanitary pad.

After having gotten cleaned up, I had to explain the situation to her because I would be in serious trouble if my father found out that my gender had been revealed.

Mikasa has a good heart and I know that for sure because she kept the secret.

Even to this day, my father is unaware that Mikasa knows about my real identity.

I thought I finally found a friend whom I can rely on...whom I can finally share my secrets to.

However, that happiness didn't last long.

It was a given that a _male_ student spending so much time with a female student would get some rumours started.

I saw how Mikasa was being ostracized by her female classmates because she hung out with me, and so, I decided to step aside.

It wasn't fair of me to put this burden on Mikasa just because she was kind to me.

Not wanting to give her a bad name, I put some distance between us and joined the basketball club.

Later on, I became friends with Jean, Reiner and several other male students.

Even though I was still friends with Mikasa, we didn't spend so much time together and the high school days continued on as normal.

So yes.

Both Mikasa and Jean are good friends of mine, but I guess I'm not that close where I'd share everything with either of them.

The fact that they are in a relationship makes me feel happy for the both of them, although they fight over petty things, making me wonder if I'm just there to console them.

It's a little sad for me because there are times where I feel lonely.

Not being able to hang out with a female friend because everyone sees me as a man.

Not being able to hang out with male friends because I'm actually not a man.

I've long gotten over this since I've lived as a man for 24 years, but sometimes I do find myself yearning for a close bond with someone.

'Is there no one whom I can be myself with?', I released a small sigh at this thought, 'If it wasn't for that man, I wonder if my life would have been different.', I thought.

Everything began because of my father, but now, there was no turning back.

Anyways...this isn't something to cry over so I'll drop this matter.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Kai joined his friends and took his helmet back from Eren.

"So where are we going to eat?", the blond male asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet.", Zach began before he was cut off the next second.

"I've already made a reservation.", a male's voice was heard and everyone glanced back to find that it had been the President who had spoken up.

Kai looked at his boss in silence.

'Did this guy not use the restroom?', the blond male thought to himself since he had seen the raven haired male head to the restroom just a minute ago.

Kai looked away before he was caught staring but Levi maintained his attention on the blond male.

...

**Some time later...**

The group of males sat at a large table and enjoyed the delicious meal together.

Although the atmosphere had been awkward at first because of the President's presence, Kai had managed to ease the tension and everyone casually spoke to each other like they always do.

President Levi didn't bother joining the conversation and instead stayed silent while observing his secretary who sat opposite him at the table.

'For someone his size, this guy sure eats a lot.', Levi thought to himself with an amused smirk.

The tallest individual in the whole group was Zach while the shortest was Kai, so it was normal for Zach to eat a lot because of his height and built, yet it was a little bizarre to see Kai eating the same quantity as the tall male.

Kai didn't really look elegant while eating since the blond male's cheeks were stuffed with noodles as if he was some sort of chipmunk that was trying to save food for later.

Although the sight wasn't the most appealing, Levi could not take his eyes off Kai.

The raven haired male didn't understand why there was a sense of happiness in his chest when seeing his secretary enjoying the meal which he had bought.

'If I knew you would make an expression like this while eating, I would have bought you a meal long ago.', Levi thought to himself with a faint smirk on his face.

In the 10 months that they've worked together, President Levi had never dined with Kai before, so the raven haired male had been unaware that the blond male could be happy with just a meal.

Levi raised his hand and a waiter was instantly by the President's side.

The raven haired male asked for a second serving since Kai was almost done with his dish.

The waiter gave a nod and quickly ran off to the kitchen to have the order prepared by the chefs.

Because Levi was a well-known figure, all the workers at the restaurant were on their best behaviour, wanting to get in Levi's good books and also please the raven haired male's colleagues while not knowing that the group were actually Levi's employees.

By the end of the meal, Kai was stuffed from eating and there was a pleased smile on the blond male's face since this was one of the best meals he's ever had.

Zach and Nathan had gone to use the restroom since they had eaten too much while Eren stood up to take a phone call from Hanji since the doctor had been pestering him because Levi had been ignoring her phone calls.

The woman wanted an update on the male's condition and because Eren was someone who had been sent by Hanji, the tall male revealed any details that she asked, not realising that the woman was interested in hearing the relationship between Levi and Kai.

This left both President Levi and Secretary Kai alone at the table.

"I see that you've enjoyed the meal.", Levi said while hiding his smirk since he had been watching Kai throughout the entire meal.

"Well it was thanks to you sir.", although Kai had returned back to his unreadable expression, the blond male's words were sincere.

"Levi.", the raven haired male corrected.

Kai stared back at his boss.

"We're out on casual terms so you can address me as Levi.", the President said

The whole reason Levi had tagged along was to get closer to Kai and prove to the blond male that he is a much better option than that horse face.

"I think it'd be a little inappropriate for me to address my boss by his first name. If someone were to-", Kai was cut off right there.

"I don't care what others think of me.", Levi said, "As long as you're at ease with me, then that's all that matters.", he said.

Kai paused once hearing those words, not knowing what to make of them.

Levi was actually being serious since he couldn't care less how other people saw him or what they say about him, because as long as Kai would look at him, then that would wash away any kind of anxiety.

The raven haired male wasn't sure what this feeling was but he was clear about one thing.

Levi didn't like the way Kai would keep his distance from him.

"It'd take more than just one casual outing for me to become at ease with you.", Kai said before standing up since his friends had returned.

The blond male didn't understand why the President wanted him to be at ease around him, but Kai knew that he wouldn't lower his guard around Levi after just one outing.

After all, Kai hadn't joined the company with the intentions to work, it was for revenge of course, so the blond male was a little resistant to lower his guard, especially around his boss who has an observant eye.

"I'll wait for as many outings as it takes.", Levi got to his feet.

For some reason, this no longer was about competition but about something else, however, Levi was oblivious to this feeling right now.

Kai glanced back at his boss but he didn't add anything and only headed out of the restaurant while putting his helmet on.

The blond male wasn't sure what was up with the President's sudden change in behaviour but he didn't dwell on the matter any further as he got onto his motorbike.


	14. That Time Of The Month

**Monday morning...**

Kai woke up with really bad cramps and knew it was "that time of the month".

His body felt exhausted while other parts of his body felt sore, especially his breasts...or should I say _her_ breasts.

So when Kai was binding her chest like she always does, she was in even more pain than before.

The cramps, the soreness and the headache were all just too much for the first day of the week.

But there was no helping it since she had to go to work today and she most certainly cannot reveal her identity to others.

With no other choice, Kai left her apartment after getting dressed although she didn't bother with breakfast because she was sure she'd throw up if she were to eat anything.

Putting on the usual mask, Kai...now dressed as a man, had made her way to her office and found the usual cup of tea sitting on her desk.

She was actually grateful for the drink because it was ginger tea today.

It was as if someone had known that she was in pain and had bought her the drink.

As Kai drank the hot beverage, she could feel her cramps were slowly subsiding and this obviously was the effects of the ginger.

She glanced at the landline phone sitting on her desk and saw the flashing red light, signalling her that the President was calling her to his office.

With a small sigh, Kai stood up and headed to the President's office.

...

**Several hours later...**

Kai continued to work as usual even through the pain.

No one actually noticed that the blond male (<s>**_I'll address Kai as a male from time to time_**</s>) wasn't feeling well, even the President was unaware of his secretary's condition because Kai was so good at hiding everything.

It was soon lunchtime and President Levi had invited Kai out for a meal since the raven haired male wanted to get closer to the blond male.

However, Kai didn't want to eat at all.

The mere mention of food was enough to make the blond male gag and he instantly rejected his boss's offer.

Although Kai really wanted to eat delicious food, his stomach could not handle solid food at the moment, so he had no choice but to decline the offer.

The blond male had already skipped breakfast and now he was planning to skip lunch.

President Levi was upset he had been rejected but he hid his disappointment well.

While the raven haired male left to have lunch with his bodyguard by his side, Kai sat in her office while rubbing her temples.

She soon rested her head against her desk before closing her eyes while clutching her stomach.

Kai's cramps weren't usually this bad, but there were rare occasions when the female would be in so much pain while other times, she'd be fine.

Today, was just one of the bad days.

The blonde female had dozed off and when she jolted awake, she found that 45 minutes had already passed.

With 15 minutes remaining of her lunch break, Kai texted Zach and asked the male if he could buy her chicken soup since she was a little hungry.

...

Zach had just been returning with his colleagues after having lunch when he had spotted the President and Eren.

The tall male approached his boss and spoke to him in a casual yet polite manner.

After the President had treated them to dinner on Saturday, Zach had been friendly with his boss although he never crossed the line.

Levi wasn't exactly bothered by the conversation so he spoke to his employee like normal.

Zach soon said that he had to leave after checking a text and since the tall male was heading in the opposite direction of the company building, Eren asked him where he was going.

The tall male said that he's going to buy a meal for Kai since the blond male has asked him to.

While Zach ran off to buy chicken soup for the blond male, Levi was left in a **_very_** foul mood. 

'You don't want to eat lunch with me but you ask this brat to buy you food?', the President thought to himself, 'What's wrong with asking me?', he thought.

Levi didn't like to see his secretary getting along with others while he ignored him.

'Have you forgotten what I said two days ago?', Levi had explicitly told Kai that he wanted his secretary to be at ease around him but the blond male was just refusing to lower his guard.

...

Kai ate the chicken soup which Zach had bought for him.

Now that the tall male was sitting next to the blond male, Zach seemed to notice that Kai's complexion didn't look good.

"Are you not feeling well?", Zach asked with worry.

"It's nothing.", Kai said, "It's just a headache.", he said.

"Shall I get you painkillers?", Zach felt bad for not having noticed sooner that the blond male wasn't feeling well.

Kai only shook his head since taking painkillers during this time of the month, didn't actually help him since it just makes him feel sicker. 

Once having had the small meal, Kai returned back to work and although Zach was a little hesitant to leave his friend alone, the tall male knew that he had a lot of work to complete.

...

** An hour later... **

Kai was in search of the President since there was a form that the raven haired male needed to look over and sign for approval.

Levi was not in his office and with a small sigh, Kai went to see Eren and ask for their boss's whereabouts.

On normal circumstances, the blonde female wouldn't have been bothered but today of all days, Kai didn't like the fact that she had to walk around while having cramps.

'Where did this guy disappear to?', the pain in her lower abdomen only made the female feel more frustration.

Eren didn't know where their boss had disappeared to either so both the secretary and the bodyguard were in search of the President.

Kai and Eren had gone their separate ways to look for the raven haired male and just when the blonde female was about to give up because the pain had become unbearable, one of the employees approached Secretary Kai.

"I saw the President downstairs at the courts.", one of the male employees said.

Because this was a large company, an indoor basketball court and gym had been built on the lower floors for the employees' use, which they could use during their breaks to relieve their stress.

Hearing that the President was at the courts was a surprise for Kai because the raven haired male doesn't use the facilities during his work hours.

Kai thanked the male for letting him know and she then sent a text to Eren telling the tall male not to worry since he had found their boss.

While Eren returned to finish off his work, Kai went downstairs to tell the President that there was still work left to complete.

The blonde female paused once she caught sight of her boss.

The raven haired male had removed his suit jacket and his tie, leaving him in his white shirt which was tucked into his trousers.

Kai was a little stunned to see her boss playing basketball because she had never thought that the male was into sports in the first place.

When she had competed with President Mike for a bet, her own boss had made no mention about the sport, so she had naturally assumed that the raven haired male was not into any kind of sports.

Of course, people were surprised to see Kai play so well because it was assumed that her short stature would give her a disadvantage, but Kai had proved them all wrong.

Now that the pair of amber eyes watched President Levi playing basketball by himself, the blonde female's interest was evoked.

Kai loved basketball although she had stopped playing after high school, so seeing others play the sport, the female would be reminded of the good old days.

However, the blonde female wasn't feeling well today and although there was an interest in the raven haired male who was playing basketball, Kai was in no condition to play.

Kai hadn't realised that she had been staring, so when Levi spotted his secretary, she didn't look away.

Levi's lips twitched up in a faint smirk once noticing that the blond male couldn't take his eyes off him.

'So I finally got your attention?', the President thought to himself, not realising that Kai was thinking about something else.

"Oi brat.", Levi spoke up.

The blonde female snapped out of her thoughts, finally realising that she had been staring at her boss the entire time.

Kai had felt her heart get flustered for a mere second once having been caught staring, however, the blonde female managed to compose her expression really well, that even Levi was left unable to read Kai's emotions.

The President was slightly upset that he was unable to see an expression change in his secretary but that disappointment didn't last for long because the raven haired male was already pleased with himself for having made Kai lost in thoughts.

'You play this really well.', Levi was impressed with the way Kai is able to stay composed but this only increased the raven haired male's desire to make his secretary lose his composure around him, 'But let's see how long you can last.', he thought to himself.

The rare sight of President Levi playing basketball would get any women swooning instantly, but this would also be because of the sensual air around the raven haired male.

Levi knew that Kai wasn't a woman (_well, in his eyes and the eyes of others, Kai is a man_), however, the raven haired male wanted to make Kai's heart race.

"Let's play a game.", the President threw over the basketball towards the blond male.

Secretary Kai caught the ball but her expression showed that she had no interest to play right now.

"Sir, this is a highly inappropriate time to be playing basketball. There are forms to sign and meetings to attend to.", Kai said although the main reason she was rejecting the game was because of her cramps.

A frown soon appeared on the President's face.

Just a few seconds ago, Levi had seen the way his secretary had been lost in thought when watching him play, but now, the blond male was refusing to play a small game with him.

The raven haired male soon recalled how Kai had easily accepted Mike's request to a game and he also recalled how Kai had asked Zach to buy him lunch.

'You're fine with every other guy except for me.', Levi was beginning to wonder whether he had done something to offend Kai because the blond male's behaviour had been like this from the first day on the job.

Although this had never bothered Levi before, now the raven haired male found himself getting easily pissed at the thought.

The President had come down to the basketball court during work hours because he wanted to forget what had happened at lunch.

Levi wasn't going to be forceful with Kai because he wanted the blond male to approach him with ease, so the raven haired male was doing his best to befriend him, however, the frustration only built up because his secretary was so wary of him.

He was only asking for a simple basketball game yet the raven haired male felt offended once he was rejected.

This wasn't the first rejection he's received from his secretary, but he certainly was **not **going to let this matter slide.

Kai was not fazed by her boss's change in expression and only waited to hear what he would say next.

After all, the blonde female just wanted to get her work done early so that she could go home and sleep.

"If you don't play, you'll work overtime. If you lose this game, you'll work overtime.", Levi said.

The raven haired male knew that he was being unreasonable right now but he actually felt hurt each time Kai would reject him without a reason.

Levi wasn't sure why he felt as though a needle was poking into his heart each time Kai would reject him yet accept other men's request.

The raven haired male didn't think he was being treated fairly so he was only doing this as a counter-attack.

Kai stared back at her boss but she didn't utter a word for a minute.

She didn't like the way the President was abusing his power right now but the female didn't have the energy to argue back.

There was only one choice left for her.

She had to play this game and win the match, however, her weak condition wasn't ready to run around at the moment.

"Sir, this isn't fair.", Kai finally responded.

"And what about the way you've been treating me? Is that fair?", Levi asked.

The blonde female sighed internally.

'Is this guy a child?', she thought to herself while wondering why this grown man was sulking like a child.

Kai had actually been oblivious to the way she'd been treating her boss so she couldn't understand what he was sulking about.

And since the pain in her lower abdomen was controlling her thoughts, the blonde female wasn't taking the male's words seriously.

"I don't understand what you're trying to insinuate, sir.", Kai said.

The blonde female honestly didn't understand what was wrong with the way she had been treating her boss.

'I speak normally to him, don't I?', Kai thought to herself.

"You don't understand?", Levi raised his eyebrow.

From Kai's expression, Levi wasn't sure if his secretary was telling the truth or if he was lying.

'This is amusing.', Levi thought to himself sarcastically, 'Because I don't understand how you can't understand.', the raven haired male thought.

The President couldn't understand how his secretary was oblivious to his own behaviour.

'Do you seriously not know how you've been treating me?', Levi was feeling displeased at the blond male's unawareness, 'But enough of that.', the raven haired male decided to handle this matter another time.

"T'ch, never mind that.", Levi said, "I take it that you want to work overtime today.", he said.

Kai clenched her jaw for a mere second.

Not only was she in physical pain, but her boss was getting on her nerves today of all days.

'Sometimes I wonder why no one's ever punched you yet.', Kai thought to herself.

Secretary Kai set the file she had been carrying on the bench before walking onto the court.

There was a pleased smirk on Levi's face as he watched the blond male approach.

"Only 3 rounds.", Kai told her boss.

Kai wasn't well enough to play in the first place but because the raven haired male was being so persistent, she had no choice but to play a match with him.

"Very well.", Levi said although he had wanted to play 5 rounds against his secretary since that was the same number the blond male had played with Mike.

The blonde female started off with the basketball but because her body wasn't ready for the sudden physical activity, she was caught off guard when the ball was easily swiped from her hands.

Kai was knocked off her feet and she landed on the ground with a small thud while Levi shot the basketball into the hoop.

"Brat, have you lost your game?", Levi asked with an amused tone.

The blonde female merely looked back at her boss but didn't utter a word.

The President was taunting her and she knew that.

Unfortunately, Kai was in too much pain to retort back but it didn't mean that she was going to give up on the game.

She got to her feet and was passed the basketball.

The blonde female exerted her energy in this second round and although Levi was just about able to keep up with her lightning-fast speed, he was unable to block her accurate shot.

This time, Kai had won the second round.

For the third and final round, Levi started with the basketball but Kai managed to easily snatch the ball from the raven haired male.

It seems that the President was keen on winning because he used a dirty trick to get the ball back.

Having tripped over his secretary, Levi was heading to the hoop with the basketball in his hand.

Kai glared back at her boss from where she sat on the floor.

'That's cheating!', she thought to herself, 'Fine. If you want to play like this, two can play at that game.', she was quick on her feet as she ran after the raven haired male.

Instead of stealing the ball, Kai jumped onto Levi's back, taking the raven haired male completely off guard.

The pair of steel grey eyes widened in surprise but the President still shot the ball towards the hoop even though it was a clumsy shot.

Levi was about to turn around to pry the blond male off, but Kai quickly hooked her right leg under his knee, causing the raven haired male to buckle forwards.

Both the President and Kai turned towards the basketball, which by chance fell into the hoop even though it had been a clumsy shot.

Levi turned back to Kai who was straddling his left thigh, while the blonde female felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

While her left hand rested on Levi's right thigh, her right hand was resting on the raven haired male's chest for support since she felt the world spin under her.

President Levi felt his breath get caught at the back of his throat.

The raven haired male could feel the heat spreading through his clothes at Kai's touch and Levi clenched his jaw to suppress the growing reaction in his pants.

This meant that the President was oblivious to Kai's condition while the blonde female was oblivious to the reaction she was causing.

When the dizziness finally subsided, Kai looked up and found herself straddling her boss, making her instantly stiffen on the spot.

Their eyes met and Levi could hear his heart palpitating so loudly that he was worried his secretary would be able to hear it.

Kai snapped out of her frozen state and quickly got off her boss.

Levi stood up after her but he avoided her eyes altogether as he began walking away.

"Bring the files to my office.", Levi's voice was surprisingly stable after that incident which took place a few seconds ago.

Kai facepalmed herself once her boss had left, wondering what had gotten in herself to do such a thing in the first place.

With a pounding headache, the blonde female fixed her clothes and picked up the file she had left on the bench before heading to the President's office.

...

**A few minutes later...**

Kai stood in Levi's office as she explained the details of one of the projects and several other proposal forms which the President needed to approve or reject if he's not happy with it.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was carrying the approved files in my arms while waiting for the President to make his decision on the last folder which I handed him.

Because I had exerted all my energy during the basketball game with the President, my headache only became worse.

It felt as though someone had taken a hammer and was giving heavy blows against my temples, and the pulsing pain made it hard for me to concentrate.

Soon enough there was a buzzing sound in my ears and the ground under my feet felt as though it was moving.

I noticed that the President was saying something since his mouth was moving but there was no audible sound.

Small black spots appeared in my vision and I felt my body being yanked towards the ground by gravity.

I wasn't actually sure what was going on but I knew that something was wrong because the President's eyes had widened.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, the President was no longer sitting on his chair behind his desk.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

When his secretary hadn't replied to his question, Levi looked up to find that the blond male's complexion was really bad.

Kai's skin had turned paler than usual and the blond male seemed to be unsteady on his feet.

"Oi! Oi!", Levi's eyes widened as he watched his secretary beginning to drop.

The President moved at a lightning-fast speed and was now standing by Kai's side, having caught the blond male before he dropped on the ground.

Levi's right arm had snaked around Kai's slim waist, keeping the blond male steady on his feet.

Kai found her head resting against something firm but her concern was focused on getting rid of the dizziness.

'Ah, it feels nice.', the blonde female thought to herself.

She found that her boss's embrace was oddly comforting and this made her muscles relax as she closed her eyes while waiting for the buzzing sound to disappear.

It only took a few seconds for Kai to regain her hearing senses and the blonde female opened her eyes when the raven haired male spoke up.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?", Levi's voice held worry as the pair of concerned steel grey eyes were focused on the small individual in his embrace.

Kai stood up straight and lightly pushed at the male's chest as a signal to be released, however, Levi kept his arm firmly around her waist.

The raven haired male quickly pulled one of the guest chairs opposite his desk with his left hand and sat Kai down.

"Sit still. I'll call a doctor.", Levi had released his secretary and was now reaching for the landline phone.

Kai, who had been slowly regaining her awareness after having felt light-headed, instantly froze up when she heard the word 'doctor'.

'Wait a sec. If a doctor comes here, then my identity will be revealed.', the blonde female began to panic.

Kai quickly grabbed Levi's hand.

With his left hand in her right, Kai stopped the raven haired male from making the call.

"I don't need a doctor.", the blonde female looked up at the male from where she sat.

Levi ignored the burning heat at his fingertips as his mind was preoccupied with Kai's condition.

'Don't tell me he's afraid of doctors.', Levi thought to himself as he stared at the blond male's slightly distressed expression.

The raven haired male put the handset back down and he now firmly held onto Kai's hand before kneeling down in front of the chair which his secretary was sitting on.

'Wait, is this guy actually lowering himself down for me?', Kai was surprised to see her boss kneeling down in front of her.

The raven haired male would never allow anyone to look down upon him, nor would he ever allow anyone to speak to him in a disdainful manner.

It wasn't because Levi was an egocentric man, it's just that he could be described as a poised or perhaps an assertive man when it comes to his job, and being the CEO of one of the top companies in the country, the raven haired male certainly would not let anyone take his position so lightly.

So it was a given that he would never be seen kneeling down or showing any signs of submission for anyone, yet here Levi was, on his knees in front of Kai.

The blonde female felt a little uncomfortable to see her boss like that.

"You almost fainted.", Levi was waiting for an explanation as to what had happened just now because if Kai's condition is serious, then he would instantly call Hanji.

Meanwhile, the blonde female didn't realise that her boss was holding her hand because she was too busy panicking over the fact that the President may call a doctor over.

"It's nothing serious.", Kai quickly said, "I just...", the blonde female tried to think of an excuse.

'Come on, think of something!', she thought to herself before an idea soon came to her mind, 'Ah, I got it!', the female thought.

"I just have a stomach ache.", Kai said.

Technically, this wasn't a complete lie.

Levi stared back at his secretary.

He wasn't able to pick up on the lie but the raven haired male was still concerned about the blond male.

"Then I'll get you some medicine.", Levi didn't wait for a response and had already picked up the landline phone, asking Eren to bring some medicine to his office.

Eren quickly brought over a box of expensive medicine which he carries around for his boss and there was a knock at the door as the bodyguard waited for the President's permission to enter.

Both Levi and Kai directed their attention to their interlocked hands.

"Sorry.", Kai instantly pulled her hand away before looking away, not realising that she had been holding the male's hand the whole time.

Levi looked down at his left hand, feeling the heat slowly beginning to melt away into his palm.

The pair of steel grey eyes landed on the blond male for a second before the raven haired male walked to the door where Eren was waiting.

Once taking the box from Eren, Levi sent the tall male away.

Kai watched her boss set the box of medicine on his desk before beginning to search through it for stomach ache medicine.

The blonde female soon closed her eyes as this eased up the pain in her lower abdomen.

She had her left arm propped up onto the armrest of the chair and then rested her chin against her fist.

Levi had finally found the correct medicine and when he turned back, he found that the blond male had his eyes closed.

'Ah, beautiful.', that was the first thought that crossed Levi's mind as he looked at his secretary.

The raven haired male quickly shook his head, reminding himself that now was not the time to admire the younger male's features.

Levi poured a glass of water before walking over to his secretary again.

"Secretary Kai.", Levi had actually never addressed the blond male just by his first name without the title of his job.

Kai's eyebrows creased at having been disturbed and her voice came out grumpier than what was intended.

"What?", the blonde female snapped without opening her eyes.

Of course, she was angry.

Because if it wasn't for the President forcing her to play basketball, then she wouldn't have been in this much pain.

On normal circumstances, Kai would have been able to endure the rest of the day but because she had used up her energy, her body felt too sore to even move an inch now.

Levi was surprised by his secretary's irritated tone but the raven haired male realised that he deserved it since he had been too jealous of other men to even pay attention to the younger male's condition.

"I'm sorry.", Levi's tone was somewhat gentle as he apologised.

Kai opened her eyes once hearing the apology, 

She looked up at the raven haired male and was able to see a certain emotion in the pair of steel grey eyes which she had never seen before.

'Is this guy actually...sad?', Kai thought to herself in confusion.

This matter wasn't something to get upset over, yet the pair of steel grey eyes held such a wounded expression that Kai felt her heart sting for a second.

The blonde female wasn't sure what to make of the expression she was seeing and so, she decided to change the subject.

Kai wasn't actually good at handling other people's emotions and this was because of the strict environment she had lived in for the 24 years of her life.

So this particular scene made Kai uncomfortable.

"Just forget it, it's nothing.", the blonde female said.

She got to her feet and took the pill and the glass of water from the raven haired male's hands.

Once taking the medicine, she handed the glass back to him and walked past the raven haired male to collect the files she had dropped while having felt light-headed a couple of minutes ago.

Levi set the glass on his desk before quickly approaching his secretary and helping the younger male with the files.

Kai glanced at her boss but didn't say anything as she got to her feet once having collected anything.

"Sir, please let me know once you've finished reading that file.", Kai pointed to the last file which the President had previously been looking through, before the raven haired male had come to catch her.

Levi was not concerned about the work right now since he was worried about Kai's condition.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?", the raven haired male wanted to send his secretary home because he was worried that something would happen to the younger male even though it was just a stomach ache.

"There's no need for that.", Kai had returned to her work mode, "I'll have these files processed now.", giving her boss a small bow, she left the room as there was still work to complete.

Once left alone in his office, Levi felt that his body was strangely cold.

This wasn't the usual freezing temperature he had felt for the past 28 years of his life, this numbing cold sensation was different and it started deep within his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been addressing Kai as a male from the beginning, but this will now decrease (only the other characters of the story will address her as a male).
> 
> From now on, I'll be addressing her as a female so hopefully, there'll be no mix ups (Kai is a woman after all).
> 
> Anyways, I do hope you've all been enjoying the story, and I'd love to hear back from you guys, so please leave a comment behind if you can.


	15. I'm Fine

Kai had thought that she'd have to work overtime since she had lost the basketball game against her boss, although it had been an unfair match to start with.

But surprisingly, the blonde female was allowed to leave at 5.30 PM, this being the usual time she finishes work at.

At first, she had thought that her boss had forgotten about the deal they agreed on (_the one-sided deal actually_), but Kai knew that the President was not someone who forgets things easily, so she could only wonder what had made the raven haired male change his mind.

Kai didn't question her boss's decision because she was just more than glad that she was able to go home.

Once having reached her apartment, the blonde female took a warm bath then ate a bowl of porridge which she had bought from the nearest store before settling into bed.

She released a small sigh in satisfaction as she snuggled under her blanket.

...

Meanwhile, Levi was laying on his bed, wearing many layers as usual while his mind recalled how his secretary had almost passed out.

The raven haired male facepalmed once he remembered how he had forced Kai to play basketball with him.

"T'ch, I'm such an idiot.", Levi quietly muttered to himself.

There was more than just guilt, in fact, Levi was still worrying about Kai's condition right now.

...

**The next morning...**

After the good night's sleep, Kai was back to her usual self.

She no longer had cramps since this only lasted during the first day of her period, so after getting dressed and having a small breakfast, she happily made her way to the company.

While Kai seemed to have slept well, it seems that Levi hadn't as his mind had been worrying over his secretary throughout the entire night.

So when Levi heard from Eren that Kai had arrived to work, the raven haired male instantly stood up from his chair before barging into his secretary's office without an advance warning.

Kai now stared back at her boss who had slammed open the door to her office.

She had literally just set her bag down when the President had made his unannounced appearance.

The blonde female had been slightly startled by the sudden noise since she hadn't expected for her boss to enter the room like that, but this didn't show in her expression.

Levi stood in the doorway, not uttering a single word as his eyes scanned over his secretary's form, from head to toe.

Once seeing that Kai's complexion was back to normal, Levi's heart finally settled down.

"Are you feeling better today?", the raven haired male spoke up after a full minute of silence.

"Ah...yes.", Kai recalled what had happened yesterday, "I apologise for troubling you yesterday, sir.", she remembered how she had almost fainted and if it weren't for the male who had caught her in time, then she'd probably be lying unconscious on the ground.

Levi felt troubled by the apology since he hadn't been bothered with helping out his secretary, in fact, the raven haired male was annoyed at himself for having pushed the blond male too far and for having failed to notice that Kai had been unwell in the first place.

However, the President found it difficult to convey these feelings into words, and so, he ended up just standing there in silence. 

Because the raven haired male hadn't left the room, Kai thought that her boss had something else to say, so she waited for him to speak up.

It was another minute of silence, as Levi continued to stay silent and the blonde female was getting uncomfortable under his gaze.

Although she masked her expressions well around the President, Kai could feel her heartbeats beginning to pick up in speed for some odd reason.

"Sir, is something the matter?", Kai asked.

"No.", Levi finally replied, seeming to be satisfied once having stared at Kai, "Leave your office door open.", he said before walking back to his own office.

Kai watched the raven haired male leave his office door wide open, meaning that he had the perfect view to see what she was doing.

The blonde female wasn't bothered by this and settled onto her chair to start her work.

She picked up the cup of ginger tea that had been bought for her, unaware that a pair of steel grey eyes were watching her intently.

Even though Kai looked fine, Levi was still worried about his secretary hence why he had asked for the office door to be left open so that he could keep an eye on the blond male.

At first, the President had been watching Kai out of concern but now, the raven haired male was just distracted by the younger male.

Levi's eyes landed on the pair of petal-like lips which had moistened due to drinking the ginger tea.

The raven haired male felt his mouth go dry the more he stared at those pair of lips, and he thickly swallowed his saliva.

Levi wasn't sure why his mind was only focused on the pair of lips, wanting to kiss them so passionately that they'd become bruised because of the heated kiss.

The President snapped back to reality once Kai suddenly stood up.

Seeing the blond male on his feet, Levi instantly got to his feet as well.

"Where are you going?", Levi asked.

Kai finally brought her attention to her boss, having competent forgotten that both her office door as well as his had been left open.

"The restroom.", she pointed in the direction of the private restroom which had been built in her office.

"Oh.", Levi mumbled quietly before sitting back down.

The blonde female glanced back at her boss before heading to the restroom.

Kai hadn't actually realised that her boss seemed to be extra cautious after what had happened yesterday, because as soon as she stepped out of the restroom, the female found the President standing in the doorway of her office.

She stared back at him with slight confusion while the raven haired male walked back to his office once checking that his secretary hadn't been sick in the restroom.

For the following hours, Kai began to notice more of her boss's odd behaviour.

Whether it was to hand over files or picking up forms, Kai noticed that the President would instantly be on his feet and following right behind her.

At first, she had thought that he had some business to attend to, but she soon realised that he was actually following her around.

Like a loyal dog being on high alert, Levi was extra cautious about Kai's well-being and would death glare at anyone who asked the blond male to do extra work.

It literally got to the point where there was a dark aura a few metres away from Secretary Kai, but the female paid no mind to it as she thought he'd give up very soon.

Unfortunately, he didn't and Kai ended up with no lunch buddies since everyone had run away in fear because the President had been following not too far behind.

She quietly sighed to herself before glancing back at the raven haired male.

"Do you want to have lunch together?", Kai finally asked since she didn't want to eat alone.

As if this was his reward for having followed behind his secretary, Levi was instantly by Kai's side before the raven haired male pulled out a list comprising of good restaurants that they could go to.

President Levi was just overwhelmed with happiness because this was the first time Kai had invited him out for lunch.

Following behind the pair was Eren.

While Levi had been following Kai around the whole day, Eren had been following his boss around as he had thought that the President was going to head somewhere.

The tall male soon realised that his boss was merely following behind Kai, and Eren actually found nothing odd about this as he followed behind his boss like usual.

To Kai's surprise, lunch had actually been enjoyable.

Since it would have been odd for President Levi and Secretary Kai to have a meal together, Eren was invited to the table and the "**_three_**" males ate together.

The blonde female had thought that things would be tense between herself and the President, but surprisingly Kai found that the raven haired male wasn't as bad as she had initially thought.

So Kai lowered her guard by the slightest as she spoke to the two males casually while enjoying the meal.

Because President Levi had previously gotten a list of food that Kai likes from Eren, the raven haired male ordered the blond male's favourite foods.

Levi felt pleased with himself once seeing the pair of amber eyes sparkle at the sight of food.

'Even though I know he likes food this much, now do I have to be jealous of food too?', Levi thought to himself as he watched Kai eating spoonfuls of rice and curry.

The raven haired male was aware of the fact that he felt jealous whenever Kai would speak happily with other men, and although he was confident enough to compete against other men, Levi wasn't sure if he'd be able to win against food though. 

But Levi felt happy enough for having gotten Kai to smile, even though this smile wasn't directed towards him.

...

**Several days later...**

It had become a habit for Kai to have lunch with her boss and because the older male always ordered delicious food, the blonde female was easily persuaded to join.

Despite her height, Kai eats a large quantity, yet, to other people's surprise, they found that the blond male was still skinny.

The reason for this is because Kai works out every day but we'll get to the details later on.

Levi and Kai continued to have lunch together and this continued on for two weeks or so.

...

**One particular evening...**

President Levi was attending a formal dinner party with other business partners.

Meanwhile, Kai who was supposed to have gone home since it was almost 8 PM right now, was seen close to the venue of the dinner party.

The blonde female stood in an alley with a tall male.

"They hurt Mikasa! Do you expect me to fucking sit around and do nothing?!", the tall male grabbed Kai by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall with great force.

This tall male was none other than Jean himself.

Kai was not fazed by the force Jean was exerting on her, in fact, she merely glared back at him.

The pair of cold amber eyes were like sharp blades and anyone would be cowering in fear at the sight.

Jean had felt a cold chill run down his spine, knowing that he had made a grave mistake but he didn't back down as he tried to put up a strong front even though he was in the wrong right now.

"And I told you to stop getting involved.", although Kai's voice was calm, there was a venomous tone in her words making Jean begin to sweat in nervousness.

"Do you not care about Mikasa?", Jean tried to pull out his defence card but this trick wasn't going to work on Kai.

"Get your hand off first.", Kai was more interested in the male getting his hand off her rather than the words he had said.

Things would be getting very serious if Jean doesn't remove his hand within the next minute, and both individuals knew that.

Jean's right hand had been around Kai's neck this whole time and his sharp nails were beginning to dig into her skin but the blonde female showed no signs of pain.

The intensity of Kai's glare would have made the tall male step back, however, Jean felt as though his body was paralysed under the gaze so he could **_not_** remove his hand even though he was more than petrified right now.

The tall male knew full-well what Kai is capable of and he had regretted his decision the second he had slammed the blond male against the wall.

Because he feared for the consequences of his actions, Jean tried to use Mikasa as a shield because Kai has always been soft-hearted with the raven haired girl.

However, Jean's plan wasn't working out so well because Kai's gaze only hardened.

'You fucking bastard-', Kai has had enough and was about to kick Jean, but the blonde female was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"What the **_fuck_** do you think you're doing?", the cold voice belonged to her boss.

Kai was unable to look in the direction of the voice because Jean's hand was still against her neck.

...

President Levi had just arrived at the venue where the dinner party was being held.

Eren had been searching for the reserved parking space that was under Levi's name, when the raven haired male suddenly caught sight of something in the distance from where he sat in the car.

President Levi instantly stepped out of the car without any warning and took large strides towards the alley where he had caught sight of familiar blond hair.

The pair of steel grey hardened once seeing the tall male hold Kai by the throat.

A murderous aura surrounded the raven haired male as he was ready to rip apart the tall male's limbs for laying his hands on Kai.

"What the **_fuck_** do you think you're doing?", Levi spoke coldly as he glared at the tall male.

The President recognised this male as Kai's "boyfriend", while Jean's eyes widened a slight fraction once recognising the raven haired male from their revenge plan.

Jean still didn't remove his hand and this only pissed Levi more.

Within the next second, the raven haired male had grabbed Jean by the back of his shirt and yanked back the tall male with force.

Jean had been unprepared for this and he went stumbling back to the other side of the wall.

Kai had been released and she only now seemed to realise that her oxygen had been cut off the entire time.

She slumped against the wall, beginning to cough at the pressure which had been applied on her neck.

Levi was about to beat the shit out of Jean but after hearing Kai's coughs, the raven haired male quickly approached his secretary with worry.

"Are you alright?", Levi lightly grabbed Kai by the arm and pulled the blond male to his feet.

It was a gentle hold and Kai ended up supporting her weight against Levi until her coughs died down which lasted for at least a minute.

"Are you hurt?", concern was audible in Levi's tone as he looked down at the shorter male.

The President's voice snapped Kai back to reality and she stepped away from the raven haired male although her left arm was still in his grip.

"No, I'm fine.", Kai said.

Levi turned his attention to Jean who was still sitting on the floor after the force that the raven haired male had used.

The pair of steel grey eyes shot daggers at the tall male who froze on the spot, too scared to even move an inch.

"You-", Levi was about to lunge at the tall male but Kai quickly stepped up into the older male's path.

"Sir, I'm fine.", Kai pulled Levi's hand off her arm, "I can handle this myself.", she looked at the raven haired male.

There was a deep frown on Levi's face, as the raven haired male didn't want to leave Kai alone with the tall male after seeing what had happened less than a minute ago.

Before the President could say anything, Eren had run over once having parked the car.

"Sir, you're going to be late.", Eren paused once he saw the blond male, "Kai?", there was surprise in the tall male's voice.

Eren's eyes landed on the male who was on the ground then glanced at Kai, before looking back at his boss.

Although he wasn't sure what had happened, Eren could tell that his boss was in a foul mood and this sudden change in mood might have something to do with his friend, Kai, and the tall male who was on the floor.

Eren was sure that Kai didn't do anything bad so the tall male naturally assumed that it was the male who was sitting on the ground.

The bodyguard soon frowned at Jean.

[_For those of you who've forgotten the ages, Levi here is the oldest (28 years old), then it's Eren (27 years old), Kai and Jean are both the same age (24 years old)._]

"Don't let me take up any more of your time, sir.", Kai said, "Eren, please look after the President.", she turned to her friend.

Eren gave a nod.

"Sir, we should make our way inside.", Eren gestured for Levi to head towards the venue.

The raven haired male, however, didn't want to leave Kai and he quickly grabbed the blond male's hand.

"Then come with me.", Levi told Kai.

Levi could feel the burning heat at his fingertips but he didn't take notice of it at all as he looked back at his secretary's face.

"My apologies, but I already have plans.", Kai said as she pulled her hand away from Levi's, "I'll see you tomorrow sir.", she said as she stepped away from her boss.

Kai paused once she saw Levi's expression.

The pair of steel grey eyes seemed to show a look of betrayal but the blonde female couldn't understand why her boss was looking at her like that.

There was a tug in her heart but Kai ignored the feeling in her chest as she decided to take this as her cue to leave.

Jean had finally gotten to his feet and Kai grabbed his arm and pulled the tall male along.

Levi could only watch Kai's back until the blond male disappeared before he looked down at his palm where he had felt the warmth just a minute ago.

The heat had obviously dissipated by now, but Levi could feel pins piercing into his heart.

Eren wasn't sure what was going on in his boss's mind but he ushered the raven haired male to the venue since the dinner party had already begun.

...

Once Kai and Jean got a distance away from the venue of the dinner party, the tall male spoke up first.

"Kai, I'm sorry-", Jean froze as his friend glared back at him.

"Save it.", Kai said coldly, "Jean get this through your thick skull.", she said, "You better stay out of this and let me handle it.", the blonde female spoke calmly but her words were firm, "This is the first and last time, got it? If you try anything like this again, I'll get you on a hospital bed beside Mikasa.", Kai said, "Is that clear?", the blonde female wasn't really asking, it was actually a statement.

Jean gave a quick nod, knowing that Kai won't be lenient the next time he acts up like this.

"Now get your face out of my sight.", Kai said coldly before walking away.

She was not in the mood to look at him right now.

Kai faintly brushed her fingertips against her neck before looking at them to find traces of blood.

'The next time you lay your hands on me like this again, I'll make you regret it.', Kai thought to herself as her expression darkened.

She had only forgiven Jean because he was her friend and because he was someone important to Mikasa, but this was his last warning.

If he ever tries something like this again, Kai would make him regret messing with her.

Kai is _**not**_ so forgiving when it involves physical contact.

...

**The next day...**

Levi was upset ever since the incident that took place last evening.

The raven haired male had only recently gotten along well with Kai, but Levi felt somewhat betrayed when Kai had decided to stay with his "boyfriend" instead of coming with him.

Levi's mood only got fouler, the more he thought about how Kai's "boyfriend" had hurt the blond male.

'How dare you.', Levi clenched his fist in anger.

The President returned to his stoic expression when Kai entered his office and the raven haired male stared at the blond male who was talking about a work-related matter.

"Does your boyfriend abuse you?", Levi suddenly asked.

"Pardon?", Kai hadn't actually paid attention to the question since she had been in her work mode.

Levi repeated his question.

"Does your boyfriend abuse you?", the raven haired male asked for the second time.

Kai paused for a second, as she hadn't expected for her boss to ask this sort of question.

"Sir, it's nothing like that.", the blonde female said.

"That bastard had his hand against your throat, what do you mean it's nothing like that?", Levi wasn't pleased with the way his secretary was taking this matter lightly.

If Levi wasn't there yesterday evening, what would have happened to Kai?

This had been on the raven haired male's mind the entire time, preventing Levi from getting any sleep that night.

"I actually started the fight but it wasn't anything serious.", Kai said.

What had happened yesterday was that Mikasa had gotten her leg fractured while carrying out a task which was part of the revenge plan [_this will be explained further in detail in a few chapters time_].

Anyways, the raven haired girl had gotten injured because of someone who was attending the same dinner party which Levi had attended last evening.

Jean was fuming with rage and was going to confront the individual at the party but Kai went to stop the tall male.

The blonde female prevented him from entering the venue because if Jean was to act out rash due to his anger, this would ruin her whole revenge plan.

The tall male had grabbed her right wrist tightly and was getting up in her face, yelling his head off at her since she had stopped him from entering the building.

Kai finally snapped at the male's behaviour.

She yanked free from his hold and shoved the male back, sending him stumbling back against the wall.

"That's why I said to let me handle this!", Kai has had enough of his attitude, "If you step into that building, you'll ruin everything I've planned!", she wasn't going to allow him to mess everything up when she's gotten this far.

This seemed to have made him even angrier and he grabbed the blonde female by the collar of her shirt and sent her slamming against the wall.

Then you all know what happened next...

Even though it wasn't her fault, Kai took the blame since she didn't want her boss to investigate this matter further.

But Levi was having none of that as he abruptly got to his feet.

The blonde female watched him walk around his desk as he approached her.

She didn't know what he had been about to do until the raven haired male suddenly grabbed her right hand.

Kai was too slow to react because Levi had pulled up her sleeve to reveal the purple bruise that had been left printed onto her skin.

The pair of steel grey eyes hardened once he saw the bruise and he soon directed his attention to Kai's face.

"This is nothing serious?", Levi asked.

Kai could sense that the raven haired male seemed to be angry but she was assuming that he was angry because she had troubled him yesterday.

It never crossed the blonde female's mind that Levi was angry at her for lying to him and saying that she was fine.

Kai was used to pretending that everything was alright so she never relied on others, hence why she was doing the same things with her boss, not realising that the raven haired male cared more than he let on.

"Sir-", she was cut off by the President.

"T'ch.", Levi clicked his tongue and didn't wait for an excuse as he was about to tug at the collar of her shirt to check if there's bruising on her neck as well.

Kai quickly caught Levi's right wrist before he managed to reveal her neck.

She stared at him blankly while he stared back at her with a stoic expression.

Kai's right hand was in Levi's left palm, while Levi's right wrist was in Kai's left palm.

There was a deep frown on Levi's face as his eyes did not leave the purple bruise that was printed on his secretary's skin.

"Did you lie to me last night about being able to handle this yourself?", Levi said.

"I'm fine really. It'll be better soon.", Kai said.

It was just a bruise so the blonde female didn't think too much about it.

She didn't bother applying an ice pack to the swollen skin and went straight to bed when she got home.

"I won't believe you when you say you're fine from now on.", Levi said.

The raven haired male hadn't wanted to leave Kai alone last night and so, he had asked the blond male to come with him.

But his secretary repeatedly told him that he was fine and that he can take care of this matter himself.

Not wanting to be overbearing about the matter, Levi had reluctantly let Kai go.

The President was now angered at the sight of the wound, and it was evident from his tone that he didn't like Kai being injured.

Levi called Eren over to his office.

Before the tall male began his work as a bodyguard, he had been working as Hanji's apprentice and he hence had quite a bit of medical knowledge.

The atmosphere emanating from the President was terrifying and Eren hurried to bring over the medical kit.

Kai, who was now seated on one of the chairs, watched the whole scene in wonder.

It was merely a bruise so there was nothing to fuss over, and even Kai herself wouldn't consider calling someone with medical knowledge for such a small wound.

A few minutes had passed and Eren was now inspecting Kai's wrist.

"Ah sir, fortunately, it's not as serious as a fracture or a dislocation. Just some ice needs to be applied and if the pain isn't severe, he doesn't even need bandages-", Eren was cut off very quickly.

Levi had been standing by closely while Eren examined the wound, and now, the raven haired male had cut in.

"What do you mean the injury isn't severe? You should do something to keep his wrist in place.", Levi said.

"Sir, it's just a bruise and to have that degree of treatment-", Eren instantly silenced himself once seeing his boss's murderous glare.

"Are you saying that after seeing the injury with both your eyes that it's not serious?", Levi's words were ice cold.

Eren gulped quietly.

"Not at all, sir.", Eren said quickly, "I've prepared treatment in the case of an emergency.", the tall male hurriedly pulled out some bandages from the kit and began applying it around Kai's wrist.

The blonde female was silent the entire time as she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fuss the President was making.

Of course, the female didn't think that the wound was serious enough for bandages but she knew that her words won't get through to her boss.

'No one's ever doubted me when I said I was fine...', Kai thought to herself.

Everyone always believed her when she said she was fine, even when she was suffering. No one tried to uncover her hidden wounds like the President did, and the female wasn't sure what to make of this.

Because she was born as a female, her father not once ever looked back at her nor had he ever worried over her. Although her mother did take care of her wounds, most of the time she was not around for Kai.

So Kai grew up in a household where there was not much care shown towards her, hence why Levi's behaviour had taken her off guard.

The President's concern for her seemed to warm her body and she didn't know how to express these feelings into words, but she was touched by Levi's care.

'If he reacts like this to a mere bruise, how would he react to the sight of blood?', Kai thought to herself.

When Jean had held her by her neck, the tall male had dug his nails into her skin without realising.

Kai had gotten home and looked in the mirror to find that his nails had pierced her skin.

It stung slightly when cleaning the wounds but Kai had applied several plasters to around 6 areas since there had been 6 nail marks.

The blonde female didn't want to show this to the President and so, she had stopped the raven haired male from seeing under the collar of her shirt.

She didn't expect the male to check her wrist though and now that a bandage was being carefully applied to the bruise, Kai could only wonder why the President seemed to be overprotective all of sudden.


	16. Remove Your Arm

Kai didn't understand the extent of Levi's protectiveness until she got a first-hand experience of this right now.

The blonde female was finally allowed to return to her office after Eren had bandaged her bruised wrist.

She had thought that things had calmed down but the female had thought wrong.

President Levi asked for Secretary Kai to leave her office door open just like that time when she had returned to work after almost collapsing.

Kai did as was asked since she didn't see it as a big deal but the raven haired male didn't stop there with his orders.

Levi prohibited the blonde female from picking up anything that was even remotely heavy.

Whether it was a pile of papers or folders, this job was left to Eren who had to run errands for Kai since the blonde female's job comprises of a variety of tasks.

The President was sitting at his desk with a file in front of him but the male wasn't registering the content.

There was a deep frown on the raven haired male's face while he recalled last night's incident once again.

Levi was feeling pure anger rise up in his chest the more he thought about how that '_horse face_' had bruised his secretary.

'You hurt _**my**_ Kai.', Levi clenched the pen in his hand causing it to crack at the strength he had used, 'I'll make sure you pay for this.', a dark aura had surrounded the raven haired male.

Levi only knew that the horse face's name was Jean, although he only knew this because he had caught a glimpse of Kai's phone screen at the cinema. 

Unfortunately, the raven haired male couldn't get revenge on Kai's "boyfriend" even though he really wanted to.

Levi certainly did not like the idea of Kai getting hurt and he most certainly wasn't going to allow anyone to walk freely after hurting his secretary.

The raven haired male couldn't put this feeling that came with these words but that was the least of his concern right now since his mind was set on hitting Jean.

"Sir?", the familiar voice snapped Levi back to reality.

...

Kai stood in the President's office with Eren.

The tall male was shaking in fear while holding a set of files in his hand.

Eren had originally entered the President's office to hand over files since Kai had asked to, but the tall male froze up once hearing the pen in the raven haired male's hand crack.

The bodyguard was only left petrified after seeing the murderous aura that surrounded his boss.

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting at her desk and was waiting for feedback from her boss after having sent Eren to hand over the files, however, once seeing the tall male just standing there like a statue, the blonde female stood up.

She would have done this herself but because her boss wouldn't allow her to carry anything, she had no choice but to get Eren to run her errands for her.

Of course, this only slowed things down for her but she didn't say a word against the President's orders.

The blonde female now glanced at Eren who was trembling in fear and she then looked over at her boss to find a dark aura surrounding the raven haired male.

"Sir?", Kai, however, did not even flinch at the atmosphere that her boss was giving off.

Levi now looked directly at his secretary and the pair of steel grey eyes softened once seeing Kai.

This change in expression went unnoticed by the blonde female while Eren felt his frightened heart ease up after his boss's scary expression had disappeared.

"Sir, please review the last document for our current project.", Kai took the file from Eren's hand and placed it on the desk in front of Levi.

"Alright.", the instant Levi had seen Kai's face, the raven haired male had calmed down.

"By the way sir, you don't have any meetings today during lunch so do you still want to have a meal together?", Kai asked to confirm.

The blonde female had become accustomed to having lunch with the President every day. 

Eren also used to eat with them but the tall male had been kicked out and was told to eat by himself at another table since Levi wanted to eat with Kai alone.

The tall male wasn't actually offended by this because he could eat delicious meals for free since his boss pays for it all.

This was literally Levi's way of bribing Eren to get out of the way but the tall male was too slow to actually realise this.

Meanwhile, Kai wasn't bothered with having a meal alone with her boss since she was more interested in the food.

The blonde female was always stuffed with some of the most delicious foods she's ever eaten and this satisfied Kai a lot.

"Of course brat.", Levi would never turn down any excuse to spend more time with Kai.

"Then can we have Chinese today?", the blonde female was craving for Chinese food.

"We can have whatever you like.", the raven haired male said.

"Great. I'll have a table reserved then.", although Kai kept an unreadable expression, her amber eyes sparkled at the thought of eating Chinese food.

The blonde female headed out of the office.

"Eren, let's go.", Kai lightly elbowed the tall male who was still frozen.

Once Eren followed Kai back into the blonde female's office, Levi's lips twitched up in the faintest of smirks.

The President had felt his heart skip a beat once seeing the pair of large amber eyes sparkling in excitement.

Although this expression had been directed towards the thought of food, Levi still felt content for having made his secretary happy.

...

**Several hours later...**

It seems that having a meal with Kai had eased Levi's mind and the raven haired male was no longer thinking about last night's incident.

Meanwhile, the blonde female was almost finished with her work and she was looking forward to eating dinner with her friends.

Zach and several other male colleagues had invited her out for a meal, and because Kai wasn't in the mood to see Jean after what he had done yesterday, the blonde female decided to spend the evening with her colleagues.

The blonde female packed up her belongings and swung her bag over her shoulder before walking out of her office.

She paused in her steps once seeing the President waiting outside in the corridor.

Kai thought that the President had extra work for her to complete but before the female could ask, the raven haired male had spoken up first.

"I heard that you're dining with the others.", Levi said.

President Levi had heard this from Eren since the tall male was also invited along after he dropped off his boss.

"Can I join?", the raven haired male asked.

Kai was taken back by this question since she knows that her boss isn't the kind of man that would ask for permission to join others.

If he wanted to join, he would and that was all.

Although Kai wasn't necessarily bothered with her boss joining for dinner, she was more concerned by the location that they would be dining at.

"You're welcome to join although I don't think that the restaurant would be to your taste.", Kai said.

It wasn't one of those high-class restaurants that the President dines at.

"That doesn't matter.", Levi said since his main aim was to spend as much time as possible with Kai and prove to his secretary that he is a much better choice than that horse face.

Of course, this has been Levi's intentions from the start although the raven haired male seems to be unaware of his change in behaviour.

And so, President Levi tagged along for dinner.

...

At the sight of the restaurant, Levi seemed to show slight discomfort since this was a local place after all.

Since the raven haired male was a rich individual, he would never be seen dining at a local restaurant, yet, here he was because of Kai.

The blonde female glanced at her boss and noticed that the male was uncomfortable.

She told him that he didn't have to force himself to join them if he didn't like it, but because Levi wanted to leave a good impression on his secretary, the raven haired male quickly masked away his emotions.

The President walked inside and Kai stared back at the raven haired male before shrugging and following behind him.

...

**Some time later...**

It was an understatement to say that Levi was uncomfortable.

The restaurant was small.

Levi's employees were gathered around a table, causing everyone to sit squashed beside one another.

The air felt stuffy because of all the steam being released from the kitchen which was directly attached to the dining area where the customers ate.

So yes.

It was _**definitely**_ an understatement to say that Levi was uncomfortable.

But the raven haired male found himself completely forgetting his discomfort once his eyes landed on his secretary. 

Kai had a bright smile on her face as she enjoyed the food on her plate.

'I guess I can tolerate this much just to see your smile.', the pair of steel grey eyes filled with amusement as they stayed fixated on the blonde female.

After finishing her meal, Kai stood up and went to get drinks for everyone. Because this restaurant didn't have waiters, you have to go and get the foods and drinks yourself. 

A few of the males went to use the restroom while the others cleared the table so that there would be space for the drinks that Kai was going to bring over.

Levi was looking around the restaurant since his focus of interest (_this being Kai_) had left the dining table, but the raven haired male's attention soon landed on a group of six drunk men who had entered the restaurant and were now seating themselves just a few tables away.

The President showed no attentiveness towards the group of drunk and instead looked in Kai's direction as the blond 'male' was returning while carrying a tray of alcoholic drinks.

From the corner of his eye, Levi spotted something flying towards him and the raven haired male dodged back just as a glass bottle flew past his face.

The raven haired male shot a glare in the direction of the _drunk_ group of men who were, in fact, pretending to be drunk but the pair of steel grey eyes widened a slight fraction as he remembered that Kai had been heading back towards their table.

Levi turned back in his secretary's direction and once seeing that the glass bottle was going to smash against the side of Kai's head, the raven haired male moved at a lightning-fast speed.

Within the next second, Levi had grabbed Kai's right arm and pulled the blond female towards him.

Secretary Kai hadn't taken notice of the bottle that was coming her way and when she was suddenly pulled back, the blonde female fell back into a firm chest while spilling the drinks all over the individual who had pulled her back.

The blonde female was practically sitting on Levi's lap while having spilt the drinks all over her boss's white shirt, however, that was the least of her worries right now.

She heard glass shattering against the wall since the glass bottle had missed her head by just a few inches.

Levi had wrapped his arms around Kai's smaller form, shielding her from the glass pieces that scattered everywhere due to the force it had been thrown at.

The raven haired male couldn't care less about the stain on his shirt as he sent back a murderous glare towards the group of men.

"Eren!", Levi raised his voice at his bodyguard and the tall male was instantly by his side.

The President wasn't concerned over his own safety since this wasn't the first time that something like this was happening, but the raven haired male was worried over Kai's safety as he wanted no harm to come to his secretary.

Eren tipped their dining table over so that the furniture gave them cover from the following glass bottles that were being aimed at them.

Levi, Kai, Eren, Zach and the rest of Levi's employees took cover behind the table and it was only when the gang of thugs had stopped throwing the bottle did Eren take this as his cue to get his boss to safety.

"Sir, let's go.", Eren ushered the raven haired male towards the back entrance.

Levi grabbed Kai's hand and pulled the blonde female along with him as he followed behind Eren.

Before they got any further, Kai was suddenly grabbed by the back of her suit jacket and she found herself being pulled away from her boss's hold and was now held by force by one of the thugs.

The President looked back when he had lost his grip on Kai's hand and the raven haired male's expression hardened once seeing his secretary in the clutches of the thugs.

A blade was pressed to Kai's neck while the man who had pulled her back was holding onto the back of her shirt collar to keep her in place.

"Sir-", when Eren noticed that his boss had stopped walking, the tall male quickly went and stood protectively in front of the raven haired male.

The bodyguard's eyes fell on Kai and the male who held a blade against his friend's neck.

"Let him go!", Eren said.

Although Eren's priority was his boss, the tall male wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt his friend either.

"I'll give you this guy if you give us the President.", the thug holding Kai said.

By now, Levi's steel grey eyes narrowed and there was a murderous aura surrounding the raven haired male.

Although the thugs had the upper-hand in terms of number, they still stiffened at Levi's glare but continued with their threat since they knew that the raven haired male can't do anything while they have this blond man hostage.

Meanwhile, Kai had just gotten over her surprise after having been pulled onto Levi's lap and the blonde female's expression now hardened.

"Oi, take your hands off me.", although Kai's voice was calm, the aura she emitted was _**not**_.

The male holding the blade against the blonde female felt a cold shiver run down his spine and even though he had a weapon in hand, his body was beginning to tremble in fear.

'What is this?', the male couldn't understand where this fear was coming from.

After all, the person who he held captive was a short, blond '_male_' with no influential power, so the thug was sure that such a short '_male_' could be easily killed with just a single swipe of the blade he held in his hand.

"Don't make me repeat myself.", Kai's cold tone was enough to cause the thug's entire body to shake in fear.

The thug didn't remove his left hand from the collar of the female's shirt nor did he remove his right hand which held the blade against the female's neck.

Within the next second, Kai had grabbed the thug by his right arm and threw him over her shoulder.

The one-armed shoulder throw took everyone completely off-guard and they all looked at the thug who was crying out in pain since his backbone must have gotten fractured at the force that Kai had used.

All eyes fell on the blonde female next, and Kai merely glared back at the remaining 5 thugs who had asked to hand over the President in exchange for her life.

The pair of amber eyes looked as though a fire was burning in them while a deadly aura practically surrounded the blonde female.

"You want to take the President? I dare you to touch him.", Kai's hostile voice pierced the air like sharp blades and the 5 thugs took an involuntary step back.

Their target had been the President and the only other individual whom they were told to be cautious of was the President's bodyguard, however, they hadn't been told about another individual to be wary of.

This blond '_male_' seemed much scarier than the President's bodyguard and the fact that this '_male_' had taken down one of their largest men, the remaining men were frightened about what was going to take place next.

Despite this fear, the men had been paid to complete this job so they weren't going to back down.

Meanwhile, Levi's murderous expression had disappeared the instant he had watched his secretary throw one of the thugs over the shoulder.

Curiosity, as well as amusement, filled the pair of steel grey eyes as they stayed focused on the blond '_male_'.

'You are always full of surprises.', Levi thought to himself.

The President had felt his heartbeats elevate after having heard Kai daring the thugs to touch him.

'I will misunderstand those words.', there was an overwhelming sense of happiness in Levi's chest once seeing Kai being protective of him.

The leader of the group pushed one of his men towards Kai since the leader, himself, was too scared to face the short '_male_' alone.

The thug who had been pushed forward hesitated at first as he stared back at the blond '_male_', but he convinced himself that this short '_male_' was merely pretending to be confident and that there's no way _he_ could beat them.

Facing the thug's fist, Kai raised hers to his but when their fists were about to meet each other, the blonde female suddenly kicked the male in the stomach.

The thug was sent slamming backwards by the force of the kick, causing the plaster of the wall to chip away.

Those who had been standing near had heard the sound of bones cracking when Kai's foot had met the taller male's ribcage and knew for certain that the thug had several fractures now.

The male, who had been kicked, was now slumped against the floor as the pain of his broken bones had knocked him out unconscious.

The remaining four thugs now looked at Kai with mixed emotions.

There was fear, surprise, shock and even admiration in their eyes because they haven't seen this kind of strength before.

'Did this guy train in the army? What's with his strength?', these thoughts were running through the men's mind.

Kai released a small sigh as she loosened her tie and began walking forwards to now stand in front of Eren and Levi while facing the remaining thugs.

"Eren, take the President outside,", the blonde female said since she didn't want her boss to get injured while she sends the rest of the men flying.

The bodyguard was in too much shock to move as he hadn't expected for his friend to be this strong.

"Now.", Kai glanced back at Eren with a cold glare and the tall male instantly snapped back to reality.

"Yes, sir.", without realising, Eren responded to Kai as if the shorter _male_ was his boss.

Eren quickly ushered Levi out even though the raven haired male had wanted to stay to watch the rest of the action.

The President had found himself getting aroused once seeing his secretary knock out the two thugs and he wanted more of this feeling.

Now that the President, along with several other customers, had left the restaurant, only a few had stayed and this included Zach as well as two other male colleagues.

Zach stayed back to watch the fight because he had been more than impressed at how Kai had handled those two men, and just like Levi, Zach had become quite aroused once seeing the blond '_male_' fight.

He felt goosebumps rise to his arms and the tall male watched in fascination.

One of the thugs ran over to Kai but stopped halfway and was retracting his steps back once seeing the cold pair of amber eyes.

Meanwhile, the blonde female was not in the mood to drag this out any longer so she attacked first.

Kai moved extremely fast that by the time the thug blinked, the blonde female was standing right behind him and she kicked out at the thug's leg.

The male was unable to stand steadily afterwards so Kai moved on to the next thug.

The next thug attacked Kai with his fist but the blonde female didn't escape at all. Instead, she had reached out her hand, directly holding his fist in her palm.

Her hand obviously didn't cover the male's fist but she was powerful enough to stop the man from moving at all.

The male panicked and he immediately used another hand to hit Kai, but his fist was held by her palm once again.

Then, before he could attack her once more, Kai had raised her foot and aimed at his shin.

This time the crack had been loud enough for the entire room to hear and the male cried out as he lost his balance and heavily fell on the ground.

The remaining two men rounded their eyes in shock and once again, the leader of the group sent his remaining underling towards the blonde female.

Kai took down this underling with just two moves and this male now laid on the floor over a pile of splintered pieces of wood since the blonde female had sent him crashing into one of the tables.

The pair of amber eyes now directed towards the remaining thug, the leader of the group.

The thug knew that he was going to lose at that moment, but he wouldn't give up without a fight so he lunged at the blonde female.

Kai made sure that this man felt more pain than the rest of the men she had beaten up, because not only had he been a coward and sent his men first towards her, but she was also getting revenge on him for having wanted to hurt the President.

...

The police arrived by the time Kai finished with a group of men.

The blonde female had obviously not been arrested as these officers worked for President Levi.

"You were so cool back there!", Zach followed behind Kai.

Zach was thrilled after having witnessed such a fight since it had felt like watching an action movie except that this was real-life, and now, the tall male wanted to learn from the blonde female.

"Where did you learn Kung fu? Do you think you could teach me?", Zach asked excitedly.

Kung fu is a primarily unarmed Chinese martial arts, resembling karate.

From the strength that Kai had used, it was clear that the blonde female had received hardcore training and her strength resembled that of a professional fighter.

[_The next chapter will explain how Kai came to learn Kung fu and a small history that comes along with it._]

"Hey, what are you saying? I won't be any good as a teacher.", Kai was very modest when it comes to her own abilities.

She didn't see the need to show off the things she can do because it's better to keep a low-profile rather than catch the eyes of everyone and become the centre of attention.

"Don't say that.", Zach swung his arm over Kai's shoulder as both individuals walked out of the restaurant while the police were left to handle the group of thugs, "You were actually amazing.", he said.

Levi had been waiting outside with Eren but the raven haired male's expression soon hardened once seeing Zach's arm around Kai's shoulder.

The two were talking and laughing together as they joined the President and Eren.

"Boss, you should have seen Kai, he was-", Zach was cut off right there.

"Remove it.", Levi said coldly.

"What?", Zach didn't understand what his boss was talking about.

"Your arm. Remove it.", the President said.

Levi's tone had turned deadly and Zach glanced down to where his arm was placed.

The tall male's arm was only lightly swung over Kai's shoulder, and this level of familiarity was common among men. As their relationship strengthened, the way they would touch each other would become more familiar too.

Before Kai could raise a question, Zach quickly removed his arm from Kai's shoulder.

Levi was emitting such a dark energy that he looked as if he would cut the offending limb if it remained on Kai's body any longer.

The blonde female stared right at her boss and continued as if nothing had happened.

"I think it's best to tighten security around the company and increase the number of bodyguards at your side, sir.", Kai said.

Anyone could tell that this intentional attack was directed towards President Levi by his business rivals, but the blonde female was having a small hunch that she may know who the actual culprit behind this is.

And although the intuition was faint, Kai was really hoping that she was wrong.

The pair of steel grey eyes directed towards Zach who was still standing beside the blonde female.

"Don't you have a statement to give?", rather than a question, Levi had formed it as an order.

"Ah, that's right.", Zach quickly walked off to the officer who was in charge of this case to give a statement.

Levi's eyes then fell on Eren and the tall male didn't need any words as he took his boss's gaze as a silent sign to 'get lost'.

"I'll bring the car over, sir.", Eren ran off.

Kai's eyes followed Eren's back before turning towards the President.

"...You should praise me for being so patient.", Levi said.

The blonde female looked at him with slight surprise before her expression turned to an unreadable one as she wondered what he meant by those words.

'Patient, as in for having waited outside?', Kai wasn't entirely sure the meaning behind those words but the blonde female didn't have time to dwell on it as her eyes caught onto something else.

"Sir, you're bleeding!", her voice held concern as she grabbed the male's right arm to take a better look at the wound by his upper arm.

It seems that when Levi had shielded Kai's body with his, one of the shattered pieces of glass had grazed against his arm.

The glass shard had slit through the suit jacket and the shirt that Levi had been wearing, and now, blood was seen seeping from the small cut.

The President had not felt the wound since his attention had been on Kai the whole time, and even when the blonde female pointed it out, the raven haired male still didn't feel anything as his eyes only briefly glanced at the wound before looking at Kai's face.

Levi stared at the blonde female's expression and once seeing that the pair of large amber eyes were filled with worry because of him, the raven haired male couldn't help but feel pleased.

When Eren arrived with the BMW, Kai went to take the first aid kit box from the boot of the vehicle.

"Sir, let me treat your wound.", Eren approached Levi, to only be pushed away by the raven haired male whose eyes were fixated on his secretary.

"Secretary Kai will do it.", Levi said.

In the end, Eren was told to go back to the car while Kai treated Levi's wound.

The pair of steel grey eyes watched the blonde female intently as this was a rare time that his secretary was willingly standing next to him.

Kai's full attention was on cleaning the wound and although this wasn't a big injury, she was angered at the thought of someone harming her boss.

'If I find out that it was **_you_** who sent those men...I will make sure you pay back ten folds.', the blonde female's expression was completely calm yet her mind was in a chaotic state right now.


	17. My Friend

After the incident back at the restaurant, Kai knew that things would be escalating from here on out, so she intensified her training.

The blonde female had learned Kung fu when she had been in primary school and she had continued to train for the years that followed.

However, after having entered The Underground City company, Kai toned down in her training since she had become busy.

But after this incident at the restaurant, Kai decided to pick it up again since there's a threat to the President's life and she wanted to protect him.

The blonde female doesn't actually go to the gym to train, instead, she trains at home where she has a few pieces of equipment installed in her apartment.

She had arranged one room for her training and this room only had two pieces of equipment inside; a gymnastics high bar and a free-standing boxing punch bag.

The rest of the empty space in the room was used to practice Kung fu moves since that didn't require the use of any equipment. 

Kai now had her legs swung over the gymnastics high bar and hung there upside down.

Instead of doing sit-ups on the floor, the female had hooked her legs over the bar and was now lifting her upper body to meet the bar in a repeated pattern.

The blond female had changed out of her suit and got dressed into a more comfortable attire to train.

This consisted of a pair of shorts and a slightly loose t-shirt.

Kai had been training for about two hours now and beads of sweat rolled down her neck, making her clothes stick to her body.

The female had **_not_** removed her binding as she was used to training with it on.

She let herself hang upside down before closing her eyes as she was deep in thought.

The fact that someone had tried to attack her boss actually pissed her off and she already had a suspect in mind.

Her mobile phone rang, snapping the short female out of her thoughts.

Kai swung herself off the high bar and walked over to the counter where her phone was.

She recognised the caller ID but the female paused once seeing it was a FaceTime video call.

The blonde female wiped her face with a small towel before answering the video call.

_**"Hey."**_, a male's voice was heard from the other end of the call as the image of a male came onto the screen.

**_"What's with the video call? Can't you do a normal call instead?"_**, Kai asked.

**_"But then I won't be able to see your face."_**, the male said.

Kai rolled her eyes at this.

On the screen of her phone, a tall male was seen sitting behind his desk.

The male had short light brown hair, baby blue eyes and a paler tone in skin colour. His traits gave off the impression that he may be a European man but because he was speaking fluently in Japanese with no accent audible, it was hard to decide where the man was from.

He was dressed in a formal, yet expensive, suit and it was clear from his surroundings that he was speaking from his office.

**_"So...what are you up to?"_**, the male was a very handsome individual and his smile would make any woman blush.

However, Kai was not fazed by the male's smile and she responded back in a casual manner.

**_"Just working out. What about you?"_**, she asked.

**_"Well, I have a meeting in a bit."_**, he said.

**_"This late?"_**, Kai raised her eyebrow.

**_"I just need to handle a small troublesome matter."_**, he said with a smile, **_"Nothing to worry about."_**, the male said.

The blonde female used her towel to wipe the beads of sweat from her neck as she headed out of her training room and into the kitchen now.

Kai didn't notice that the male's blue eyes had briefly glanced at her neck.

The tall male felt his heartbeats elevate and he quickly brought his eyes back to Kai's face.

**_"So what's with the sudden phone call?"_**, Kai asked.

She set the phone on the kitchen counter and went to fill the kettle with water.

When Kai was out of the camera view, a small frown appeared on the male's face as he wanted to see the blonde female's face again.

**_"Will?"_**, Kai called the male's name since he hadn't replied.

**_"Ah nothing really."_**, the male composed his expression,**_ "I just wanted to check how you were doing."_**, he said.

Kai appeared back on camera.

**_"Don't tell me you missed me?"_**, she asked with an amused smile on her face.

The blonde female once again disappeared from the camera to switch on the kettle, so she missed the male's warm expression.

**_"And if I said I did?"_**, the male said.

**_"Yeah right."_**, Kai scoffed as she reached for a mug from the cupboard.

The pair of blue eyes flashed with hurt once hearing the scoff but the male quickly regained his composure before Kai appeared.

The blonde female picked up her phone again.

**_"Don't tell me you miss me when you're the one who's been busy."_**, Kai said.

**_"Yeah..."_**, even though he smiled, his expression looked a little sad.

Kai released a small sigh.

Her tone was not harsh but her words did come off a little cold.

**_"William if that's all, I'm going to hang up._**", Kai said, **_"I have work tomorrow morning and it's gotten late."_**, she said.

**_"Yes, of course."_**, the man, named William, said, **_"I'll see you soon."_**, he said.

**_"Yeah."_**, Kai said before hanging up.

The blonde female left her phone on the kitchen counter before walking off to make herself a cup of green tea.

'You tell me you're my friend, but where were you when I needed help?', Kai thought to herself as she placed the teabag into the mug.

She had met the male when she had been younger and the two had stayed in contact. However just a year ago, something had happened and Kai had called William for help but the male had never picked up her call.

Then at the beginning of this year, he got back into contact with her.

Kai knew that he had no obligation to help her in the first place but she felt a little disappointed in the male because he would always boast about how they're good friends, yet he hadn't picked up her call to ask what the matter was.

As for how the two had met, the story went a little like this...

...

**Around 18 years ago...**

Kai was around 6 years of age and her parents had suddenly decided to move to China because her father was going to open up a firm there.

She had just begun to learn Japanese yet her father was forcing her to move into a new country and learn a new language.

It was an understatement to say that Kai had it hard in China.

The blonde female was unable to communicate with others and she was bombarded with words which she had never heard of.

Not to mention the fact that she continued to keep her real identity hidden.

Because her father punished her whenever she made a mistake, Kai worked extremely hard to learn the new language and within the span of a few months, the blonde female had become fluent in China's native language.

However, everything that the blonde female did was never good enough for her father and to avoid listening to his constant criticism, Kai joined extra curriculum activities after school.

But the activity that Kai took an interest in was Kung fu.

Although the training was hard and she always left with a sore body, this somewhat refreshed her.

So the blonde female worked harder and after learning from one Kung fu master, she would find another to learn from because they all had different skills and the female wanted to learn more.

Of course, the Kung fu masters found that Kai was their favourite student because they haven't seen anyone work so hard and Kai's skills always impressed them.

Within a short amount of time, the blonde female had practically mastered all aspects of Kung fu.

To prolong her stamina, Kai always ran to and from school, hence why, the blonde female is able to run several kilometres without losing her breath.

Then on the way to school one day, Kai spotted a young boy being picked on by a group of hoodlums.

The boy was wearing the same uniform as her but Kai did not recognise the male, in fact, she would have mistaken him for a tourist if not for the uniform.

The group of hoodlums were picking on him since the male was flaunting around with a large number of expensive products.

Except for his school uniform, everything else seemed to be branded items.

There was his coat, his trainers, his bag, his watch and his wallet most likely held a lot of cash.

Walking around with so many designer products was definitely not a good idea, especially in this area.

Kai wasn't going to step in since this wasn't any of her business but after seeing the male handing over his things without a care in the world, the blonde female became a little irritated.

'Is this guy an idiot?', she thought to herself.

The brown haired male was handing over his watch to one of the hoodlums but before the older man could take it, he was kicked and was sent flying several metres away.

The rest of the hoodlums and the boy stared back at Kai with surprise.

The remaining men scurried away after seeing their boss being sent flying several metres away as they did not want to get involved with the blond 'boy' who had walked over now.

Kai picked up the fallen watch and threw it over to the boy who caught it.

"Oi, don't just give up what's yours so easily.", the blonde female told him before walking off.

The pair of blue eyes watched Kai's retreating figure and there was a spark in his eyes that had never been there before.

This was William.

Later on, it turns out that William was a transfer student and was joining Kai's class.

The blonde female paid no attention to the tall boy since he seemed a little arrogant.

In fact, Kai was not wrong about her judgement.

William was the youngest son of the CEO of a large company, so he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

The male had everything he wanted and when he grew tired of something, he would simply throw it away and replace it with something else.

When William had been getting mugged earlier today, the male had no care for his belongings hence why he was willingly giving his things away to those hoodlums.

Now for his personal matters.

William is mixed-race, half Chinese and half French, although his physical appearance gave off the impression of a tourist in a foreign country.

So the male basically had everything.

The money, the looks and the intelligence so it was a given how his attitude was going to be.

William naturally had his classmates flock around him because he had everything and now that he had moved to a new school, he expected the same.

However, this time things were a little different.

William had caught interest in someone else.

Although Kai was not extremely rich, the blonde female was well-liked by her classmates because there was just that charm to her personality.

Of course, everyone thought that Kai is a male.

When Kai had sent one of the hoodlums flying, William was more than surprised but it was the blonde female's words which caught his interest.

No one has ever told him to cherish his belongings and the male never did because he knew that they could be easily replaced, yet, it was the first time that someone had told him off for it.

Now, William approached Kai because he wanted to learn more about the blonde female.

Even though Kai thought of William to be arrogant, she didn't discriminate against him and spoke to him like she did with her other classmates.

If he showed her respect then she would return the respect.

William soon found himself falling for that charming personality of Kai's, and just like the other students, the male had come to adore the blonde female.

He spent a lot of time with Kai and because of this, William's personality slowly began to change.

The male had tagged along with the blonde female to learn Kung fu since he had found it cool the way she had fought the first time he had met her.

William had become close friends with Kai during the whole 6 years of primary school.

Both 11 years of age, William was no longer that arrogant little boy.

They were going to graduate from primary school and just when it was time to apply for high school, William found out that Kai was going back to Japan.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked her.

Some of the students had overheard the teachers speaking so they had brought gifts for Kai on the last day.

However, William didn't know that Kai was leaving until he saw his classmates handing parting gifts to his friend.

The male felt upset that the blonde female hadn't told him that she was leaving.

"Why should I say goodbye?", Kai asked.

William felt his heart sting once hearing those words as he had thought that they were friends and that Kai would at least want to say goodbye to him.

"It's not as if this is the last time we'll be seeing each other.", Kai said.

William looked at Kai with bright eyes.

The blonde female had come to think of William as a good friend and although he had been a little arrogant at first, she saw that he had a good heart so she had no intention of breaking contact with him.

"Hurry up and work hard so that we can meet again soon.", Kai said with a soft smile on her face.

It was around at this time that William realised of the warm feeling in his chest.

There was determination in those blue eyes.

"I will.", he said.

When Kai had left China, she still kept in contact with William, unaware that the male was beginning to harbour more than friendship feelings towards her.

William still thought that Kai was a male but he did not care for gender as he loved Kai with all his heart.

They chatted through phone calls and video calls during their high school days and once starting college, William would drop by during the holidays and they'd go out to have meals together.

Because William knew that the blonde female didn't like to receive expensive gifts, he would use the excuse as being a tourist in Japan and would get her to accompany him to different tourists attractions.

Throughout the years, William kept his feelings a secret from Kai since he wasn't sure if the blond 'male' would be interested in getting into a relationship with another man.

Then just a year ago, he suddenly cut off contact with Kai without any warning.

It was during this time that a certain event had taken place and Kai had asked the people she was close to, for help but they all turned their back on her.

It was this certain event that Kai was now taking revenge for.

[_But this will be explained later on._]

She then called William, in the hope that he'd help her out although she wasn't going to ask him to do this for free as she'd repay him the favour.

Kai never asks for help from others unless she knows that she can't handle the matter herself so this was the first time she reached out to others...and to him.

However, the male never returned her calls or messages.

Less than a day later, William had made the headlines as he had successfully taken over his father's company and had surpassed his two older brothers.

This had been shocking news because no one had thought he'd be able to win the seat of the CEO since he was still very young.

Kai felt disappointed after seeing this because she now knew the reason why he had cut off contact with her for the past few months.

It had been to gain power.

'So this is how far our friendship goes.', Kai thought to herself.

She had thought that he'd come to her aid since he's always said that he'd be there for her if she needed anything, but she had just witnessed how he had cut off all ties with her once getting power.

'It seems that power comes before friendship.', Kai thought.

The blonde female was not only hurt by William's actions but also by her other close friends.

Then the following year (this being the start of this year), William got back into contact with Kai as if nothing had happened.

There was no explanation as to why he had cut off contact with her nor did he question the reason behind her calls and messages from a year ago.

Kai decided that for her to get her revenge, she needed to cut off her ties.

She decided that she'd enter this hierarchy of power and give those who have wronged her, the taste of their own medicine.

For this to work, the blonde female wasn't going to allow other matters to get in her way.

So first, she cut ties with her family.

Kai moved out and got herself a place independently.

Then next, it had been her friends.

She had created a line between herself and her friends, where she decided to only have casual outings and not get involved with them for more than necessary.

And the last person Kai had cut ties with was William.

The blonde female minimised her contact with him.

Unfortunately, William wasn't able to notice this because he was extremely busy once becoming the CEO of his father's company in China, so this worked out well in Kai's favour.

Although this went unnoticed by the male, he did notice that Kai seemed a little more distant when speaking to him over the phone.

He wasn't sure if he was just imagining this but for some odd reason, William felt as though that their close relationship which they previously had, was slowly disappearing.

...

**Back to the present time...**

Kai headed to work the next day like usual and she noticed that security had been tightened around the company.

The blonde female was pleased about this because she was sure that yesterday night's attack won't be the last.

Work went on like normal, comprising of a busy schedule for the President.

"Sir, you have a meeting at XXXX Hotel.", Kai read off the scheduled meeting for this afternoon.

There was a meeting taking place at a restaurant at XXXX Hotel since that place was famous for its food.

Because the person that they were meeting is from overseas and was here to make a business deal with The Underground City, it was best to impress them with the food first.

Kai made a reservation before emailing the person overseas where the meeting was being held.

The person confirmed that his boss was available for that time so the meeting was added to the schedule.

Normally, Kai wouldn't be attending such a meeting as it collided with her lunch break but President Levi insisted that she comes along.

'Is this guy going for the meeting or is he going there for the food?', Kai actually didn't realise that she was being invited for the food and hence thought that her boss must really like this place.

They arrived at the luxurious restaurant and were directed to their reserved table.

Because this was a business meeting, Kai had arranged for a private room since her boss would be discussing important matters with their potential partner and it wouldn't be good if people were to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Eren was stationed outside the room while Levi and Kai walked in.

They had arrived before the client and the two took their seats in silence.

Kai was a little absent-minded as she had received a text from William a few hours ago.

He had said that he was coming to Japan for a meeting and that his flight would land soon. The male then asked if Kai wanted to meet up for a bit but the blonde female had said that she was busy for the day, which was true of course.

She may have minimised her contact with him but that didn't mean that she'd completely cut him off. Since William was coming to the country, Kai didn't mind to say hello to him at least.

'Maybe I should give him a call after the meeting.', Kai thought to herself.

"What's on your mind?", Levi spoke up.

The President had noticed that ever since yesterday night's incident, his secretary had become harder to read.

Levi couldn't guess what was on Kai's mind so he had asked her to accompany him to this meeting since he was sure that the food here would bring up her mood.

"Nothing much.", in reality, Kai had a lot going on in her mind.

There was the fight with her father, then there was her group of friends whom she barely hangs out with.

Right now, Kai felt like she was on a rocking boat in the middle of nowhere and was uneasy about when she would fall into the deep waters.

Getting back into training seems to ease her stressful mind and the blonde female had even started to run early in the morning because she knows that nothing good will come out of a pressured mind. 

Kai put on a fake smile but Levi instantly noticed that this was a forced smile because those large amber eyes did not sparkle like they usually do when eating food.

The raven haired male wondered whether his secretary was fretting over last night's incident.

"Don't worry too much.", Levi said, "I've taken care of last night's matter and I've increased the number of guards.", he said.

Eren may be the only bodyguard standing outside the private room, but Levi has two other bodyguards stationed right outside the restaurant.

"If you still don't feel safe, I can hire for more.", Levi's words made it seem like he hadn't hired bodyguards for himself but for Kai instead.

"It's not like that.", Kai wasn't able to pick up on the meaning behind his words as her mind was preoccupied with other matters, "Even if someone gets past the bodyguards, I will protect you.", the blonde female was confident in her skills, "Sir, you can rest assured that I won't let any harm come to you.", she said.

Secretary Kai had realised that yesterday night's incident may have occurred because of a certain event that she had caused.

The blonde female now felt responsible for her boss's safety because the attack had originated due to her actions.

Meanwhile, Levi wasn't sure what to make of this.

He had no idea whether he should be pleased or worried to hear his secretary's words.

Part of him felt delighted that his secretary cared enough for him but the other part of him felt worried about his secretary who would stand in danger's way just to protect him.

'Maybe I should increase the number of bodyguards.', Levi was not going to allow anyone to hurt Kai.

There was a knock at the door as Eren opened the door, allowing the clients to enter the room.

Kai paused once she caught sight of the individual who walked into the room.

'William?', the blonde female was surprised to see him.

The brown haired male was accompanied by his secretary and one of his managers, who walked on either side of him.

The pair of blue eyes had only briefly glanced at President Levi before his gaze fell on the shorter individual who was seated at the table.

'Kai?', William, too, was surprised to see his old classmate.

Levi and William greeted each other with a formal handshake and before they seated themselves at the table, the taller male had turned his attention towards Kai.

"My friend, it's been a while.", William's warm expression was directed towards Kai, causing all the individuals (including Levi) to look at the blonde female.


	18. No One

Kai felt a little uncomfortable once all eyes were directed towards her and she was glad that a waiter had come in to take their orders.

The blonde female seated herself next to her boss, while William sat directly opposite her.

His manager and his secretary were soon forgotten since Williams gaze was fixated on Kai.

It wasn't William's gaze alone that made her feel uncomfortable, but it was also Levi's gaze that made her feel even more restless.

She could feel the pair of steel grey eyes directed towards her but the female ignored it as she looked around the room while avoiding William's eyes as well.

'What is up with these men?', Kai thought with frustration.

The silence in the room was making things worse.

Meanwhile, the irritation in Levi's chest was beginning to rise.

The raven haired male felt pissed off when the tall male had addressed his secretary so casually.

He could tell that the two individuals seem to be acquainted with each other and this annoyed Levi even more.

The jealousy only built up after that.

William had purposefully ordered the food that Kai likes which only angered Levi because the tall male seems to know what his secretary likes and dislikes.

It hasn't been that long since Levi got a list of Kai's likes and dislikes, so the raven haired male had wanted to be the one to impress the blonde female.

Now that William was seated directly opposite Kai and was gazing at the blonde female so fondly, Levi clenched his jaw in silence as he glared at the tall male.

Kai did not like this silence and because it would take some time for their food to arrive, the blonde female brought up the business conversation since this what they were planning to discuss anyways.

William's manager was glad of this as he continued the discussion that Kai had started since he had been too scared to speak up in front of his boss.

**Some time later...**

They had come to a deal and were now heading back to the company.

Levi was quite furious after the meeting because when the meal had arrived, the raven haired male had watched William serving Kai the food first.

The blonde female made no comment on it and accepted the food as the discussion went on.

President Levi clenched his jaw as he had sat through the meal without snapping out at William.

Now that they were heading back to The Underground City, Levi finally spoke up.

"How do you know that guy?", the raven haired male asked.

Both Levi and Kai were sitting in the backseat of the car, with a space between them.

The blonde female briefly glanced at her boss since she had been expecting that question to come up.

"I lived and studied in China for a few years.", Kai said, "I met Will there.", she said.

Levi stiffened once hearing his secretary address the tall male by a shortened version of his name.

'How close are you for you to be addressing him by a nickname?', this made Levi's frown deepen.

He looked at the blonde female and found the female's gaze directed towards the contract which they had just signed at lunch.

'Why is it that the more I learn about you, the more men appear from your life?', the raven haired male thought to himself in frustration.

Levi certainly did not like the idea of Kai getting along so well with other men, but the raven haired male found that there was nothing he could do because his secretary's group of friends seems to be expanding, the more he learns about the blonde female.

'I will definitely not allow it.', Levi was going to make sure that he stands at the top of the list of all those individuals.

...

**That weekend...**

Kai was originally going to the cinema with Zach and Eren, but Zach had cancelled since he had an emergency at home.

So the blonde female thought it was just going to be her and Eren, but to her surprise, her boss had tagged along again.

Actually, at this point, Kai wasn't really surprised since her boss has been accompanying her to almost every single gathering with her work friends.

It was now just the three of them as they entered the theatre.

Meanwhile, William had extended his stay until Sunday with the hope that he'd be able to spend time with Kai.

Unfortunately, one of his college friends who had happened to be visiting Japan at the same time had now dragged him along to the cinema since a great action movie was released today.

William now sat there in the theatre with his friend by his side and there was a small sulk on the tall male's face as he had missed his chance to see Kai.

Since the movie hadn't begun, William had been looking around when he had caught sight of a familiar individual.

The pair of blue eyes lit up once seeing Kai entering the theatre and the tall male was about to wave but he paused once seeing his classmate with two other males.

He recognised both from yesterday, one being the bodyguard who had stood outside the private room and the other male as the President.

A frown appeared on William's face as he stared at the three who went to find their seats.

Kai was seated between Levi and Eren.

She had bought a small pot of popcorn and the pair of amber eyes sparkled in excitement as she had been looking forward to this film.

The blonde female loves action and thriller above any other genre so when the trailer for this movie came out, Kai couldn't wait to see it.

The movie began within a few minutes and even Levi found himself immersed in the film.

**Just over an hour later...**

When the film was over, Kai was excitedly speaking about the scenes that she enjoyed the most and to her surprise, Levi also joined in.

Eren liked the complete opposite scenes to both Levi and Kai, and the tall male was trying to convince them that one particular scene was the best.

Kai was slightly stunned when her boss was taking her side and arguing with Eren that he doesn't have any tastes.

The blonde female actually found this amusing and joined the raven haired male in making fun of Eren's poor tastes.

President Levi soon got a phone call which interrupted the conversation and the raven haired male went to answer the call since it was Hanji, who had been annoying him for some time now.

"Woah. Is that a claw machine? Kai, let's have a go.", Eren dragged the blonde female along.

Kai watched as Eren tried to get one of the stuffed animals but he failed miserably.

"Let me try.", the short female wanted to have a go since this game looked fun.

Unlike Eren, Kai had managed to pick up one of the stuffed animals however, the claw ended up dropping the prize at the last second.

Both Eren and Kai released a frustrated sigh since they had been so close in winning the prize.

"What are you brats playing?", Levi had returned from the phone call and found that his secretary and bodyguard were standing by one of the game machines.

"We're trying to get that stuffed animal.", Eren pointed to the fluffy white bunny which both he and Kai had tried to win but had failed to do so.

"I'll do it.", Levi decided to play the game since he wanted to impress Kai and win that stuffed animal for his secretary.

'How hard could this be?', the raven haired male thought to himself.

**Several tries later...**

A dark aura surrounded President Levi as he glared at the claw machine.

The male had tried almost 10 times already and he had failed all those tries.

Kai and Eren glanced at each other after sensing that their boss wasn't planning to give up anytime soon.

"Yeager, change this into smaller notes.", Levi held out a note towards his bodyguard.

Because the President had used all of his smaller notes, the raven haired male handed one of his larger notes to have it exchanged for smaller ones.

"Now.", there was a deadly air about Levi who was pissed off at the machine because he hadn't been able to win that bunny.

"Yes, sir.", Eren said before quickly taking the note and running to the counter to have it changed.

Kai wasn't sure what to do about her boss's behaviour.

She didn't think that there was a need to get so serious about this game because, after all, it was just a game.

"Sir, games like these are usually rigged so it's not really something to worry over.", the blonde female tried to cheer him up.

"T'ch, I will win that stuffed animal.", Levi said as Eren returned with the money.

'Does this guy just not like to lose?', Kai thought to herself as she watched the male insert one of the notes into the machine and continue to play.

Part of her was amused at her boss's perseverance to win such a childish game and part of her was worried that the raven haired male would end up using his entire cash for this game.

Levi lost yet again and this only added fuel to his anger as he was already pulling out cash from his wallet.

"Kai.", a male's voice interrupted the game.

The blonde female glanced in the direction of the voice and saw that it was William who had approached her.

She was a little surprised to see the tall male but smiled softly at him anyways.

"What are you doing here?", Kai found it odd to see her old friend at a place like this.

"Ah, my friend kinda forced me to come and watch XXXX movie with him.", William said with a sheepish smile on his face, "Though I didn't think I'd run into you today.", he said.

"We also watched XXXX movie today.", Kai was actually surprised that she hadn't spotted him in the theatre.

William's gaze briefly landed on President Levi and Eren before he looked back at Kai.

"I see.", the tall male said even though jealousy bubbled up in his chest after having seen Kai spending time with other males, "So what will you be doing now? Heading for dinner?", William asked.

"No, I actually have something else going on so I'll be heading home.", Kai had only come to watch the movie, "But seriously, what's with the stuffed animal?", she tilted her head as her eyes landed on the small teddy bear that was in the male's hand.

William was holding a drink in his right hand while a stuffed bear was in his left.

"Oh, I won this in the claw machine.", the tall male said, "You can have it.", William handed over the stuffed animal to Kai.

"Wait, you don't have to-", Kai was unable to hand the stuffed toy back to William since the tall male refused to take it.

"Yo Will! You weren't planning to ditch me, right?", a tall male walked over to William.

The tall male had jet black hair and was around the same height as William.

William was a naturally tall individual so this friend of William's was also tall.

"Kai, this is Feng.", William introduced the male with the jet black hair, "He's a college buddy of mine.", he said.

"Nice to meet you.", Kai gave the male a small smile.

The male who had been introduced as Feng, had his arm swung over William's shoulder while his brown eyes were directed towards the blonde female.

It seems that Kai has a natural tendency to attract any men around her because Feng had felt his heartbeats elevate at the sight of Kai's smile.

"Feng, this is Kai. We went to the same primary school.", William then turned to his friend as he shrugged Feng's arm off his shoulder.

"Kai.", Feng repeated the name before his eyes sparkled in excitement since he recognised this name, "Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you.", the male held out his hand towards Kai, "Will's always going on about 'Kai this...Kai that...'.", the male repeated his friend's words.

Kai shook the tall male's hand while William elbowed his friend for saying unnecessary things.

After all, William has a huge crush on Kai and doesn't want the blonde female to think anything odd of him.

The blonde female smiled lightly at this.

"By the way, are you two-", Feng was cut off right there as William had placed his palm in Feng's fave and pushed his friend away before he could anything.

"So, are you heading back now?", William quickly changed the subject.

Kai glanced back at Eren and her boss, both have been listening to the entire conversation in silence.

"I guess.", the blonde female said, "Eren, take the President back safely. I'm going to head back ", Kai told her friend.

Eren gave a nod but Levi did not say a word.

In fact, President Levi's insides had filled with rage while his expression stayed as stoic as ever.

The raven haired male didn't understand where this William guy came from and he certainly did **_not_** like the way Kai was so close to this male.

'What's so great about that guy anyway?', the pair of steel grey eyes landed on the teddy bear which was in Kai's hand, 'Okay, so he won that stuffed animal from the claw machine...I can do it too.', his eyes narrowed as he watched Kai walking alongside William.

"You came with our motorbike?", William asked as he pointed to the black helmet which was in Kai's hand.

"Yeah.", the blonde female said.

"You promised to give me a ride on your motorbike last time. Does that promise still stand?", William asked with a warm expression.

"Well, I don't mind although...", Kai paused as she glanced at William's bodyguards.

William and Feng may have come to the cinema together but they were accompanied by 4 bodyguards, all of whom were staring at Kai since she was not among the list of people that they were familiar with.

William shot his bodyguards a glare and the four men directed their gaze away as they followed behind a small distance away.

"Don't worry about them.", the tall male's expression had quickly returned to being warm once the pair of sky blue eyes landed on Kai, "So how about it? Can I still have a ride?", he asked expectantly.

"William actually wants you to ride something else.", Feng said with an amused smile.

William shot him a glare but Feng only wiggled his eyebrows in a knowing smile.

Feng has known William since college and the male has never seen William going out with anyone. Then, Feng found out that William had a crush on someone since primary school which was odd at first

What are the chances you'd meet this person again?

Those were Feng's first words towards William after finding out about the crush.

But it turns out that William had kept in contact in his crush and they would meet often during the holidays.

Feng next found out that William's crush was actually a male and at first, he had been a little unsettled because it wasn't common for people to come out since people are very discriminative.

However, Feng wanted his friend to be happy and if this meant that his partner was a male, then Feng would support him.

But now that Feng has met Kai, the male could finally understand why his friend had fallen for 'him'.

First of all, Kai is very attractive and even Feng felt himself falter for a second.

'Well, he is cute after all.', Feng thought to himself after having made that sexual remark.

Feng had come to enjoy teasing his friend because he has never seen William react to anything unless it involves Kai.

The mixed-race individual always wears a serious expression at work and outside of work as well, yet when Kai is brought up in the conversation, Feng has seen his friend's expression soften.

However, William was not so fond of hearing that comment especially when Kai was right beside him.

He silently gestured for his bodyguard to shut Feng's mouth before his friend says anything else to embarrass him.

Kai glanced at Feng before looking at William since she didn't actually understand the meaning behind that remark.

"Ah, he's talking about the new motorbike I bought.", William said quickly while his cheeks reddened slightly, "I actually don't have a helmet with me.", he said.

"I have a spare. Don't worry.", Kai said as she no longer swelled in the comment William's friend had made.

While they left the cinema, Levi had not moved from where he stood.

"Sir, should we head back too?", Eren asked.

But President Levi had no plans in leaving until he won that prize and Eren watched as his.boss turned his attention back to the claw machine.

...

Now that William sat behind Kai on the motorbike, the male had no idea where to put his hands.

Feng, who was sitting in the car with the bodyguard, silently gestured for his friend to wrap his arms around Kai's waist.

But William only shook his head because he felt too shy to even lay a finger on Kai, so the male put his hands behind the metal part of the motorbike while the blonde female drove off.

Feng rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour as their car followed behind the motorbike.

Some time had passed before they were crossing over a bridge and William had asked to stop for a bit since he wanted to talk to Kai about something.

The blonde female stopped the motorbike and glanced at the car which stopped a few metres away from them.

William removed his helmet as he got off the motorbike and Kai did the same.

The pair of sky blue eyes watched as the blonde hair poured out like liquid gold and once feeling his heartbeats elevate, the male quickly diverted his eyes away.

Feng watched the scene with a grin on his face.

'Finally! He's going to confess!', Feng thought excitedly.

"Will, what is it?", Kai asked since the male had been silent.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were forced to go to the cinema.", William began.

"Pardon?", the blonde female couldn't understand where he got this idea from.

"Well, you were out with your boss so I was wondering whether he had forced you to accompany him.", William had been extremely jealous of President Levi who had sat next to Kai in the theatre.

"It's nothing like that.", Kai said, "President Levi was just being friendly with his employees.", she said since this wasn't the first time the raven haired male had tagged along.

"But you don't see bosses hanging out with their employees on the weekends.", William didn't like the way Kai was defending her boss, "Is he paying you to spend the weekend with him?", he asked.

Now Kai got a little upset at that comment.

"Look Will, he's spending time with us because he wants to and we're spending with him because we want to.", she said, "No one's forcing anyone here and this most certainly isn't part of work.", Kai said.

Even though she had first thought that Levi was someone hard to deal with, she now found that the raven haired male is not so bad.

Kai found that when Levi wasn't being cold or serious, he had a somewhat cool personality.

Like today at the cinema, the blonde female would never have known that they'd share the same tastes in movies and not to mention the fact that Levi reminded her of a child when he didn't give up on that prize in the claw machine.

Kai may be Levi's secretary but she didn't feel obligated to defend him because he's her boss, she defended him because he was _somewhat_ of a friend now.

The blonde female didn't like the way William was speaking about Levi.

"Is there a problem with me hanging out with my boss?", Kai asked.

"No...I..", William cleared his throat before continuing, "It's just that he gets you to do overtime and now you have to see him on the weekends too. Isn't that too much?", he asked, "Kai, why don't you come back with me? You can work at my company and I won't let you work overtime.", the tall male said.

"William, before I answer that question, answer mine first.", she said, "What do you think friendship is?", Kai asked.

The tall male was taken back by this question and his words caught at the back of his throat as he had no idea how to answer that question.

"Do you know what friendship is to me?", Kai spoke up since the male hadn't answered her question, "Someone whom I have a bond of mutual affection. Someone who's there to share the good times...and the bad.", she added, "So tell me, are you offering me a job because you have it all? The money and the power, is that it?", the blonde female asked.

"No, that's not true!", William said quickly.

He wants to tell her that he's doing it because he likes her but he's afraid to tell her just how he feels so in the end, the tall male stayed silent.

"Then where were you when I needed your help?", Kai finally asked.

This had been on her mind for a year and she didn't have the intention to bring it up, however, now that male had asked her to come and work at his company, Kai could not keep this hidden any longer.

"What?", William said softly in surprise, "What happened? Did I do something?", he asked.

"You weren't there when I needed your help. Last year, I lost someone dear to me and I called you for help, but you turned your back on me just like everyone else.", Kai said.

[_The next chapter will explain what had actually happened and why Kai was getting revenge._]

His eyes widened since this was the first time he was hearing of this.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't know.", William began.

"No.", she cut him off, "You made me realise that this is how far our friendship goes.", Kai said.

The pair of sky blue eyes showed hurt once hearing those words.

"Someone who is not there to hear out the bad...is not qualified to be my friend", Kai paused for a second, "So I have no need for such a friendship.", she said.

Kai wouldn't have been mad if William had at least listened to what her problem was. She didn't have to help her out but he could have heard her out.

However, when she had approached her friends to ask for help, each one had turned their back on her and didn't even want to hear her out.

This hurt her even more because she had trusted friendship over her family.

Kai was not so close with people in her family, so she held friendship in a very special place in her hurt.

Yet, each one had broken her heart.

"Kai, I had no idea.", the pair of sky blue eyes were practically begging for the blonde female to take back her words, "Kai, I'm sorry.", he didn't want to lose his friendship with Kai since this the only thing that was keeping them close.

It was true that he had broken contact with her last year but there had been a reason for that.

Because William constantly visits Kai over the holidays, his family members had gotten suspicious that he was in a relationship.

William's father was a well-known figure in China and because of this, he had someone tail his son.

William's family soon found out that he hadn't been in a relationship but was, in fact, seeing another "man".

His father became furious at this, especially after finding out that his youngest son held more than just friendship feelings towards this "man".

He told William to cut off ties with Kai because this would ruin the company's reputation if word were to leak out that the CEO's youngest son was in a relationship with another man.

William refused and his father threatened to have Kai killed in an accident so the tall male quickly stopped contacting the blonde female as he didn't want any harm to come to her.

William missed Kai more than anything and an idea soon came to his mind.

He had to win his father's CEO seat.

That seat came with great power and if he had that, William knew for sure that no one would ever threaten him nor would they ever threaten the one he loved.

And so, William endured it all and won that CEO seat just like he had wanted.

He had surpassed his two older brothers and no he had the chance to see Kai again.

However, it seems that while he was off trying to win power, he had lost something very important.

"I'm really sorry.", it looked like William was going to burst into tears.

Kai took her helmet back from the male and now handed back the stuffed animal that he had won in the claw machine.

...

"Hey, hey.", Feng tapped one of the bodyguards, "Why's he handing back the teddy bear? This doesn't look good, does it?", he asked the bodyguards.

The male had been sitting in his car and although he couldn't hear a word from the conversation that William and Kai were having, Feng could tell that something wasn't right.

...

"I don't want anything that's yours and I have no intention of working at your company.", Kai's expression was calm as she did not falter at William's wounded expression, "In my eyes, I don't have a friend that I could lean on, so I'd much rather work for a stranger.", she said.

William isn't the first one to hear those words, because Kai had told this to several other people.

Jean, Mikasa, Reiner and a few others were the ones she had trusted, but they too had failed to be by her side so Kai didn't want to have anything to do with them.

They were just there for the good times and Kai was going to keep it like that because every one of them turned their back on her. 

William was just another individual on that list.

"It'd be best if you headed back to your hotel. You have an early flight tomorrow, don't you?", Kai said as she put on her helmet.

The blonde female gestured for William's bodyguards to take the tall male to the car since it would be awkward for him to ride on the motorbike with her after this conversation.

The bodyguards were already stepping out of the car while Kai got onto her motorbike and drove off.

William was left there staring at the ground while tightly gripping onto the teddy bear which Kai had handed back to him.

His eyes stung with tears while his heart ached at Kai's words.

He's had a crush on Kai ever since primary school but because he had been too busy trying to get to the top, he had neglected the thing that had been the most important.

Now, he won't even get a chance with Kai ever again because he had abandoned her during the time she needed the most.

...

Meanwhile, Kai did not glance back at William and she headed home.

'This is it, isn't it?', she thought to herself, 'No family. No friends.', the female paused, 'I have no one.', the pair of amber eyes flashed with pain for a mere second before they returned to the usual calm expression.


	19. Revenge [Part 1]

**Kai's P.O.V**

I did my usual run early in the morning before taking a quick shower and was now heading to work.

I know what you're thinking right now.

I was more than harsh towards William.

But wait till you hear the full story then tell me if what I said was wrong.

So let's go back to last year, when everything went downhill.

**Just over a year ago...**

I had graduated from university with a business degree, although I'm sure you'd have thought that I'd do something related to law because my father is a lawyer.

However, I wanted to have nothing to do with that man so I took this path in my studies.

Of course, I also enjoyed business studies so that was another reason for picking such a career path.

Anyways, because this field required a lot of experience before you could actually get hired by big companies, I had already done various apprenticeships in different companies and earned my experience from there.

These were also paid apprenticeships so I saved up my money to buy a place for myself since I didn't want to live in the same house as my father.

He always criticised me and that man never actually turned up for my graduation ceremony which was quite upsetting.

Only my mother had been present that day, so with this, I'm sure you can tell that I have a really bad relationship with my father.

I had just turned 23 years old when I was going to apply to one of those large companies, however, I changed my mind at the last minute because something else took my interest.

Jean was starting up a company and he was recruiting employees.

Most of our friends weren't really interested in joining Jean's company and this wasn't because they disliked the male, it was because the company was odd.

As you all know, Jean is quite a strange guy but the company he was going to start was even stranger.

It was a match-making company.

At first, I actually laughed at this because I didn't understand how he came up with such an idea.

Seeing that he was lacking employees, I decided to give him a hand until he got things running and the pay wasn't so bad either, so that might have been another excuse to join.

In reality, the second reason I decided to join was because of Jean's father.

But I'll get to that later on.

Anyways, the job involved people signing up to our website and we then set them up on blind dates before publishing the results if it's successful.

You could say that it's similar to a dating app, but the difference is that, we actually meet these people face-to-face then decide who would be a suitable partner for them.

Surprisingly, many people signed up to our website and business went well.

I was in charge of writing the successful blind dates and Jean had always boasted that it was because of my writing skills that more people have signed up.

Of course, I'm sure that couldn't be the only reason and this was just me being modest.

Jean's business expanded and he also hired more employees.

Now, I'll explain why Jean's father was another reason for me to join the company.

I've known Jean since high school so it was a given that I was going to help him out when he was struggling, but I also helped him out because his father has done so much for me.

During high school, I would do everything I can to spend as much time as possible outside of home since I didn't want to see my father.

I, hence, started to spend most of my time at my friends' houses, one of which being Jean's place.

I met Jean's family and had gotten really close with them, in fact, it seemed like Jean's father doted on me more than his own son.

"Please help that son of mine get passing grades.", Jean's father said, "That boy is only thinking about basketball and I don't want him to miss out on college.", he said.

Maybe he was looking after me so that I'd help Jean with his studies.

"So what if your father doesn't accept you taking business studies? At the end of the day, these are your life choices so don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams.", Jean's father said.

And maybe it was because he treated me like his own child.

I got the fatherly love which I have never received from my own father.

Jean's father was always there to listen to my problems and he would always ask me how my day went.

I really liked this warm feeling.

The feeling of being greeted when I come home.

The feeling of having a family dinner and we're all just there chatting and laughing at the table.

I thought to myself that I finally found my family.

When my own father refused to pay for my tuition fees to continue with my business studies (since he had wanted me to pick law), it was Jean's father who paid the fees for me.

No one would understand how much I wished to have been born into Jean's family.

I could have had a mother who would make my favourite foods on my birthdays.

Then a doting father who would teach the good and bad of the world, and would then motivate me to become a better person than I am today.

I could have had a younger sister who would look up to me, then an older brother whom I could fight with over pointless things.

Jean's family felt like my own and I loved them all.

Because Jean's father had done so much for me and because Jean was a good friend of mine, I wanted to help out Jean's business.

In fact, the piece of land that the company was built upon actually belonged to Jean's father so it was natural that he would hand over the land to his son.

Around 6 months or so later, I had saved enough money to buy that elegant apartment which I had my eye on for some time.

After having bought the place, the first people that I had told about the good news were Jean's parents.

"We must throw a party to celebrate this!", Jean's father had said excitedly.

"Uncle, there's really no need for that.", I didn't think that buying my own place was something to get this excited over.

"What are you saying? This definitely needs for a celebration!", the older man said excitedly, "Did you know that you've achieved something that most young people can't?", he said proudly.

I accepted his invitation to celebrate and we had a family gathering, although this only comprised of Jean's family as well as Mikasa who had been invited.

At that time, I hadn't actually told my parents that I bought myself a place.

"Young man, now that you have your bought own place, you must find a beautiful girl and marry her.", Jean's father said, "I want to see your grandchildren.", he said.

"Dad! Brother Kai doesn't need to get a girlfriend so soon.", Jean's sister said with a pout.

"So soon?", Jean's father repeated his daughter's words, "I want to see my son's marriage before I get any older.", he said, "And besides, I'm sure Kai gets along well with the ladies.", the older man said with an amused smile.

I only shook my head with a small smile on my face.

Jean's family don't know about my real identity but it still warmed my heart to hear them be so concerned about my future life.

'Unlike my parents, I really love this family.', I thought to myself.

"If Kai finally finds a wife, she must be one special woman.", Jean said.

"Yes. Very special.", I played along since there was no harm in it.

I may have bought myself a place but getting married or finding a partner wasn't exactly in my to-do list.

I have yet to reveal my identity and I have no idea what to look for in my future partner.

I've never been in a single relationship so I don't know the things I like and dislike from a partner.

'I still have time.', I thought to myself.

After eating dinner together and cutting a cake for the celebration of me buying my own apartment, Jean's mum and Jean's younger sister headed home while the rest of us walked to the nearest pub to get a few drinks.

"Son, I'm so proud of you.", Jean's father patted my back with a proud smile on his face, "But don't forget to let me know who wins your heart.", he said.

I smiled lightly at this since Jean's father has always joked around about me getting into a relationship.

"I will, Uncle.", although this was a joke, I knew that he also wants me to lead a happy life with a family.

The older male's expression suddenly turned serious and I was worried that something had happened.

"Actually Kai, there's something that's been bothering me.", Jean's father began.

"Uncle, what is it?", I asked with worry.

"I've been receiving a few letters asking me to sell my land, well... there were a few threats here and there.", the older man corrected his words.

"Someone's been threatening you?", my frown deepened as I felt my blood boil at the thought of someone bullying those who are close to me.

"The value of that piece of land has been increasing so I understand that people want to buy it, but that land was my gift to Jean.", he said, "I have no intention of selling it.", the man said.

"Uncle, if someone's been threatening you, we can file a case against them.", I said, "They can't threaten for a land that doesn't belong to them.", I said.

"Kai, I can't help but get a foreboding feeling that something will happen.", he said.

"Don't worry. The police won't let them get away with this.", I said.

I watched as Jean's father smiled although his expression held a mixture of amusement and uneasiness.

"Unfortunately, justice does not exist everywhere.", he said.

"I don't believe that's true.", I said, "As Martin Luther King Jr. had once said, 'injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere'.", I said, "No matter who it is, the law must punish those in the wrong.", I had a strong belief that law will always uphold justice.

"Kai, you must understand that this world is run by power. Even if you fight for justice, power will always surpass it.", he said, "The same applies to this case. Those who want me to sell my land, they're influential figures and I'm sure they have many tricks up their sleeves.", Jean's father said.

"Then we must make sure that we have that power.", I said.

There was amusement in his eyes after he heard my words.

"It's not so easy to gain power.", he said.

"But-", I paused in my sentence when I heard Jean and Mikasa arguing at the back.

The two had stopped following behind us and I rolled my eyes at how childish the two were being to argue on the streets.

"Seriously, not again.", I muttered with annoyance and went to drag Jean away from Mikasa before he says something that he'll regret later.

"I'm worried that they'll do something before we get that power.", at that time, I failed to hear what Jean's father had just said.

The older man decided to head to the pub first since we were taking so long.

"Oi Jean, stop causing a scene on the streets.", I pulled Jean by the collar of his shirt.

My heart stopped the next second when I heard a loud thud behind me.


	20. Revenge [Part 2]

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Kai quickly turned around before feeling her blood run cold.

"DAD!", Jean yelled as he ran towards the road.

A body was sprawled on the road, practically covered in blood while it did **_not_** move an inch.

Jean and Mikasa had run over to the body which showed no signs of life, while Kai remained where she stood.

The blonde female felt numb from any physical sensation.

It was that sort of sensation that left you feeling all empty inside.

The pair of amber eyes moved away from the corpse on the road and now landed on the expensive Mercedes-Benz that had crashed into a lamppost.

The driver quickly stepped out of the vehicle and made a run for it.

Kai's attention next landed on the male who stepped out from the backseat.

From where she stood, she could see blood gushing from a wound on his head and he stumbled out of the car before collapsing onto the ground.

Everything just seemed to happen in slow motion that Kai could not comprehend what was going on.

No tears fell from her eyes when Jean's father was pronounced dead at the scene of the crash, and Kai could only watch as Jean's family cried their eyes out.

...

**Two days later...**

The death of Jean's father's case was closed as an accident.

It turns out that the male who had collapsed with the wound on his head was the CEO of Shiganshina District company, Mr. Oluo Bozado. The wound had not been inflicted because of the crash but because the driver had actually hit his boss before kidnapping the man to ask for a ransom. 

Because the driver had been driving the vehicle at full speed so that he won't get caught by Oluo's bodyguards, he hadn't seen that Jean's father was crossing the road and ran over the older man before crashing into a lamppost then fleeing the scene.

The suspect for this was Mr. Oluo's driver who still hadn't been caught.

After hearing the news that his own driver caused the death of someone, Mr. Oluo gave a generous sum of money to Jean's family while apologising that his employee had caused such sorrow.

He was praised by the media for being so kind-hearted and taking the blame for his driver's actions even though he, himself, had almost been kidnapped.

Kai had become doubtful after seeing the way everything was so perfectly orchestrated.

The blonde female felt as though there was more to this accident and her suspicions only rose after finding the threatening letters that Jean's father had been receiving.

Although Jean's father had never mentioned to her who it was that had been threatening him, Kai found the culprit from the letters.

All the letters had been sent from Shiganshina District company and the blonde female instantly knew this was an act.

While the preparations were being made for Jean's father's funeral, Kai went to the police station with Reiner.

"Don't you think that it's too much of a coincidence that Mr. Kirstein had been receiving threatening letters and is now suddenly dead?", Kai grew furious when the police officers were refusing to take her case as they had already closed it as an accident.

"Young man, we've already made it clear that the driver is responsible for all of this. He killed Mr. Kirstein and also tried to kidnap Mr. Oluo.", the officer said.

"These letters are from Mr. Oluo's company, can't you see that they're making the driver the scapegoat when they're the ones who are actually behind all this. This was not an accident, Mr. Kirstein was murdered!", Kai said with a frown.

"What evidence do you have to make such an outrageous accusation on Shiganshina District company?", the officer was also getting furious that he was getting bothered for a case that had already been closed.

"Why aren't you listening? These letters are enough for you to file a report but you're refusing to do so. Don't ask me to find evidence when that's your fucking job. You're the police, you're supposed to arrest those murderers!", Kai's temper had snapped.

"Young man!", the officer slammed his hands on his desk with a frown on his face, "Mind your language or I'll lock you up in a cell for causing a scene at the station.", he said furiously.

"What kind of officer are you? I'm asking you to file a report but you're refusing to listen to me. Why? Is it because you've been paid off too?", Kai was getting dragged out of the station by Reiner as the tall male didn't want his friend to get into trouble.

"Get him out of here!", the officer yelled.

Once Reiner had to practically drag Kai out from the police station, the blonde female was quick to push him away.

"Why are you stopping me too?", Kai snapped at her friend.

"Kai, just drop it.", Reiner said, "They already said it's an accident. What other proof do we have?", the male did not want any trouble.

"These letters, this is enough proof!", Kai could not understand why Reiner was choosing to stay silent when it's clear that something wasn't right with this case, "They killed Jean's father because he was refusing to sell his land. Don't you find it odd at all? The Shiganshina District company threatens Jean's father to sell his land and a few days later, the car belonging to the CEO of Shiganshina District runs over him when he refuses. They play it out that the CEO was being kidnapped but what kind of _fucking _CEO drives around without a _fucking _bodyguard?", she asked.

She didn't understand why the police officers were pretending to be idiots because anyone could tell that this kind of coincidence doesn't **_just _**happen.

"Kai, there's nothing we can do.", Reiner was giving up before even trying to fight and he was also refusing to get wound himself up in this kind of trouble.

"Then fuck off.", the blonde female said coldly before walking off.

...

**Some time later...**

Kai was trying to calm herself down after that outburst because she needed to think clearly about what to do next.

If the police were refusing to take her case then what was she supposed to do now?

The blonde female soon received a phone call and she glanced at the caller ID to find that it was Krista, one of her college friends as well as a colleague at the match-making company.

**_"Krista right now is not a good time-"_**, Kai wasn't in the mood to speak to others but she was cut off once hearing what her friend had to say next.

_**"Kai, did you hear? Jean is planning to sell the company."**_, Krista said with urgency.

_**"What?"**_, Kai was shocked to hear this, _**"Why all of a sudden?"**_, she asked.

_**"It's because of the headlines this morning."**_, Krista began, _**"Do you know the CEO of the Trost District company? Well, his daughter, Petra Ral, had just organised a press conference and told the reporters that Jean had forced her to take part in several of our blind dates. She also told them that he had asked her to engage in sexual activities with the clients if they were not happy with the blind dates."**_, she explained, _**"Now her father is suing Jean's company, but from what I've heard, the Trost District company have somehow fabricated forms and applications which serves as evidence against Jean even though that woman was never our client."**_, she said.

Kai's frown deepened as she heard this.

**_"It seems that Jean also can't pay off the amount that the Trost District company is asking for, so he's forced to sell the company."_**, she said.

Once Kai was informed about this, she immediately went to see Jean.

...

The male was busy preparing for his father's funeral when Kai came to see him.

"Jean, is it true?", Kai asked, "Are you selling the company?", she asked.

"I have no other choice!", Jean snapped.

"What do you mean you have no other choice? That woman was never one of our clients. They're fabricating the evidence and you say that you have no other choice?", Kai snapped at her friend, "Your father had been receiving threats to sell that land and when he refused, Shiganshina District killed him, and now, they're trying to play the game with you.", she said, "We can get a lawyer, we can sort this out.", the blonde female said.

She knew that Jean's father had worked really hard to buy that land, so Kai didn't want her friend to hand it over so easily even though all these people are doing everything they can to take it away from him.

"There's nothing we can do against them!", Jean snapped back.

"Stand up and fight.", Kai said, "Stop giving up before even trying. Do you even know how hard your father worked to buy that land? Why are giving it up so easily?", she said, "Just help me file that report against them.", the blonde female said.

The officers weren't willing to file a report when she had asked and because of this, she needed the support of someone so that their case will be taken seriously.

"No.", Jean said, "My family will be put in danger, I've already lost one person so I'm not planning to lose anyone else.", he said.

Reiner refused to help her and now Jean was also refusing.

"Is that it?", Kai asked, "You're going to leave it just like that?", she said, "Mika, help me out here.", the blonde female wanted Mikasa to talk some sense in Jean since he wasn't listening to her.

"Kai, I think Jean is right here.", Mikasa said, "They could harm someone else in Jean's family until they get what they want.", she said.

And now, even Mikasa wasn't supporting Kai.

The blonde female got mad now.

She couldn't understand how they could just sit still and do nothing while allowing all these people to push them around.

"Don't act like a fucking coward!", Kai grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Your father wouldn't have wanted to see his son like this!", she knew that if Jean's father was here, he would tell Jean to stand up for his rights.

"Brother!", once seeing Jean's sister, Kai released the male and stepped back since she didn't want the younger girl to think that she was causing a scene when their father had only recently passed away.

"Jean, all I'm asking is for you to help me file this into a case.", Kai said softly.

"Even if that case gets filed, do you really think we'll win? Your father is their lawyer.", Jean said before walking away.

Kai was left alone in the room and she clenched her hands into fists once finding out that her father was supporting those murderers.

"You-", the blonde female headed to her father's firm.

...

Once she reached the firm, the blonde female barged into her father's office without getting an appointment.

"Do you not know how to use your manners? Or is it that you're just too thick to understand?", the older man casually belittled Kai.

But the blonde female brushed aside the comment since her father had been doing this from the day she was born.

"Is it true that you're taking the case for Trost District company?" Kai got straight to the point because she had no other matters to discuss with her father.

Her father briefly glanced at her before returning his attention to the papers sitting in front of him.

"I don't recall ever needing your permission to take a case.", the older male commented.

"Tell me. Is it true?", Kai asked again.

"Yes, it's true.", the older man replied with a sigh, "Is there a problem with that?", he asked with irritation.

"You're aware that they have some involvement in the death of Jean's father, right?", she said.

"And where is the proof for such an accusation?", her father asked.

Kai clenched her jaw but held in her temper.

'Why are you all asking me for proof?! Isn't that your job to find out?!', the blonde female was getting furious.

But she calmly explained to her father about what had happened...about the threatening letters that Jean's father had received and how his death was made to resemble an accident.

Now she was sure that the Trost District company and the Shiganshina District company were working together to take that land from Jean.

Her father listened to Kai but his expression showed no care to this new bit of information.

"So?", her father said.

"So, I don't understand why you're taking the side of those murderers.", Kai said, "Where is that law and justice you always talk about?", she said.

Her father finally met Kai's eyes.

"This is a court of law, young man, _not_ a court of justice.", the man got to his feet while he picked up a pile of files in his hands.

"Then what use is that law if there is no justice?", Kai asked.

"Justice?", the man scoffed, "You get justice in the next world, in this world you have the law.", he said.

Kai's frown deepened.

The fact that her father could not see anything wrong with what he was doing was beginning to piss her off.

"You're committing injustice by doing nothing.", the blonde female said.

"If you've got time to point fingers, then how about using your head to figure out what you want to do about it?", he said before walking out of his office.

Kai followed behind the man because she wasn't done just yet.

"Then why don't you drop the case?", her words caused the whole room to go silent.

Her father's employees all directed their gaze towards the older man.

"You're clearly aware that something isn't right, then drop the Trost District case.", Kai said.

After Petra Ral had made such accusations against Jean's company, many people began to question why she had joined as an applicant in the first place.

She was rich.

She was beautiful.

She had it all, yet why was there a need for her to go to a match-making company when there was probably a long queue of suitors who wanted to ask her hand in marriage.

Everyone had their suspicions that this may have been done for other reasons, but no one said anything because her father was a rich and powerful man.

The lawyers working at Kai's father's firm also had their doubts and they found it odd that their boss had taken this case.

Now that the boss's "son" was questioning the older man, they all wanted to hear the reason why such an unfair case was taken up by their firm.

Kai's father felt the gazes of his employees and he now glared back at his daughter for creating a scene at his workplace.

But the blonde female's expression did not falter because she had already reached her limit by now.

Her friends were turning a blind eye to what was happening while her own father was siding with the murderers.

"So tell me, are you coward who's scared for his life or are you a greedy man who only has eyes for the money?", Kai asked her father.

All the employees stiffened at this because everyone is usually terrified to speak out against their boss, yet the boss's own son was speaking so boldly.

The words which Kai had uttered had actually crossed the employees' minds but of course, no one would dare question their boss like that.

Kai's father was enraged now.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner!", the man raised his voice.

The blonde female didn't flinch as she responded back.

"What right do you have to deserve that seat in the firm? You're not working for the law nor are you working for justice.", with that, Kai stormed out of the firm since her father was not going to change his mind about dropping this case.

...

It was late in the evening and Kai had been mindlessly wandering around the streets because she had no idea what to do now.

Her friends had turned their back on her and her father was also refusing to back down from this case.

She had tried to contact William to ask for his help since she knew that his family had a powerful background but the male never picked up her calls.

With a heavy heart, the female headed home.

...

**The next day...**

Kai once again was roaming around in the streets, trying to think of what to do next.

The weather was gloomy outside which didn't help with her mood and just as she was about to call William again, her eyes caught sight of something.

She had been passing by a shop when she saw that the news was playing on the TV, and the headlines had caught her attention.

William was on the TV screen and he was getting interviewed after he had won his father's CEO seat.

The host proudly explained how this man, only 23 years of age, had surpassed his two older brothers and was now the youngest CEO in China.

While the background noise drowned out, Kai soon recalled the words that Jean's father had said to her before he had died.

_ **"Kai, you must understand that this world is run by power.", Jean's father had said.** _

The blonde female felt a tightening pain in her chest before her breathing turned ragged.

Rain was beginning to pour down in the city and Kai just stood outside, getting drenched in the rain.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks as the blonde female finally mourned the death of Jean's father.

Kai knew that she had lost this fight.

...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

It was a given that Jean would lose his company if my father was the lawyer supporting the Trost District company and the Shiganshina District company.

After that, I decided to take justice into my own hands.

'To someone whom everything comes easily, the pain of defeat can be a much needed wake up call.', I was set on revenge.

**Target 1: **Petra Ral who had made the false accusations about Jean's company.

**Target 2: **Oluo Bozado who was responsible for the murder of Jean's father.

**Target 3:** Mr. Ral (Petra's father), the man who had orchestrated the whole thing.

I'm going to make those three pay for what they've done.

They were flaunting around because they have so much power, so I'll use exactly that to set them in their own traps.

Following the couple of months after the incident, I laid low and began to do my own research.

First, I moved out of my parents' house and told them that I had found a job in the countryside which was a lie.

I then moved into the apartment I bought in Tokyo and found a job at a small company.

It was a 9 to 5 job, comprising of the same routine every day.

The work was boring but that didn't matter to me because my mind was set on something else.

I then gathered information on all 3 of my targets.

The people they hang out with, the places they frequent, the business partnerships they have...I knew every single one of those details.

I was set in ruining their reputation first before destroying them completely because what they had done was unforgivable.

'For killing him, I'll make you pay.', this was the only thing I had in my mind.

The fatherly love I got from Jean's father was gone because of them, and now, I didn't have anyone who would listen to how my day went nor did I have anyone who would encourage me when I was feeling down.

I had cut off ties with my friends because they had turned their back on me when I had asked for help.

I had cut off ties with my family because they had never been there for me since the very beginning anyways.

It took me just over half a year to obtain all the information about my three targets and once I had everything, I drew out my Plan A.

This plan involved my first target, Petra Ral.

There were rumours going around that Petra was engaged to the CEO of the Underground City and I was set in ruining this.

I decided to hurt her just like the way she hurt the image of Jean's company.

My plan was to apply for a job position at the Underground City, so that I could find out what kind of a person her 'fiancé' is.

After getting those details, I had the intention of dressing like a woman and make this man fall for me so that he'd break it off with Petra.

Petra Ral would be left heartbroken but this was just going to be the start because I then had the intention to spread false rumours that she's slept with a number of men.

After all, this was what she had accused our company of doing.

Once I have ruined Petra's image, Oluo would be the next person to ruin.

However, you may already be aware that my plan kinda backfired, but before I get onto those details, I'll tell you how Mikasa and Jean came to join in on my plan.

I had just applied for the job position of Mr. Ackerman's secretary when I met Jean and Mikasa in Tokyo.

They had moved to Tokyo just like me and I ran into them on the streets.

Because I had cut ties with them before, I wasn't so keen on talking with them but I couldn't exactly ignore them when they called me out.

So we ended up talking over dinner and they asked me what I was doing now, so I told them that I was applying to be a secretary for the CEO of the Underground City company.

They were both surprised since this wasn't a field that I had studied for and because I could most likely get a better job than being a secretary.

I wasn't in the mood to listen to their advice so I told them that I joined because of Petra Ral.

With just this detail, they instantly knew that I was up to something and I told them what I had planned.

Now they were shocked.

I actually thought that they were going to talk me out of this (although I wouldn't have listened anyway), but I was confused when Jean said that he'd help me out.

It seems that the half a year after losing his father seems to have made him stronger.

Jean seemed somewhat more confident than how he was six months ago.

Even so, I was a little reluctant to let him join because he hadn't helped when I had first asked.

I agreed with the condition that he's not allowed to do anything without my permission and he gave me his word.

Mikasa also tagged along with the plan since she didn't want to see her boyfriend get hurt.

The three of us were now after ruining Petra Ral's image.

Let's get back to when I said that my Plan A had backfired.

I managed to get the job as President Levi's secretary and Petra Ral made her appearance around 6 months or so into the job.

The first thing I found out was that Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral were not engaged.

The next thing I found out was that President Levi actually disliked Petra more than anything (although I couldn't blame him since I despised her as well).

And the last thing I found out was that President Levi is gay.

Obviously, Plan A went down the drain just like that.

So it was time for my Plan B...although there was a slight problem with that.

My initial Plan B isn't exactly legal shall I say, and it may involve some kidnapping and beating the shit out of a load of people.

However, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to get to Plan B because that'd get me into a whole load of trouble.

And so, Mikasa suggested something else for Plan B.

This plan no longer involved Petra but involved Oluo instead.

It was time to target Oluo and leave Petra out for now until we find something else.

The aim of this plan was to basically spread rumours that he is having an affair when he's already engaged to a model, and to make matters worse for him, this affair actually involved a man.

Do you recall the time when President Levi had caught me with a box of condoms and a bottle of lotion?

[_See Chapter 6 for that event._]

Well anyways, I had bought this and this was then placed in Oluo's bedroom (of course, Mikasa was the one who placed it in the bedroom). 

We then called for a male escort and had then photographed both males together before spreading this all over media.

This made the headlines all over the city, in fact, the whole country was speaking about it.

Oluo then got dumped by his model girlfriend which only stirred things up even more.

And just when things were getting to the good part, a group of thugs had been sent to hurt President Levi.

[_See Chapter 15 for that incident._]

I'm pretty sure that Oluo was the one who sent those men to hurt my boss because that guy was suspecting that President Levi was the one who started the rumours.

Because the Trost District company and the Shiganshina District company are both rivals of the Underground City, Oluo naturally put the blame on my boss.

So now, I need to make sure that no harm comes to President Levi because this had all started because of me.

...

Now that you know the full story, do you still think it was wrong of me to be harsh towards William?

After all, he was never there and was preoccupied with gaining power.

So let me say this to everyone...

_'The world will always be filled with injustice. If you have the time to give up or hold grudges against that injustice, then use that time to enjoy battling those injustices instead.'_

Make sure to stick around because I will **definitely** see this revenge until the end.


	21. Secretary Kai?

* * *

* * *

_ ***** WARNING: It gets a little explicit here.***** _

* * *

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

And before I forget, let me also explain the incident with Jean.

Do you remember when Jean and I fought outside of the venue where a dinner party was being held for the rich?

[_See Chapter 14 for the scene where Jean holds Kai by her neck before Levi steps in._]

Jean had snapped because Mikasa had been hurt.

To ruin Oluo's image, we had him photographed with more than one escort so we had several boxes of condoms and bottles of lotion placed in his bedroom.

Just when Mikasa was escaping from the household after one of the guard dogs had spotted her, she ended up slipping when she jumped over the wall.

Mikasa was hospitalised with a fractured leg but luckily her face hadn't been caught in the cameras.

Jean got mad after this.

He was going to go and beat Oluo up but I stopped him before he ruined my plan altogether.

I had spent over six months obtaining all the information and Jean would have ruined it all within a few seconds.

I now forbade both Jean and Mikasa from getting involved since I didn't want all my hard work to go to waste just because someone loses their temper.

I had been patiently waiting to get revenge for a year and a half now, so I wasn't going to allow anyone to ruin this for me.

It didn't matter to me if I don't receive help because I can handle this myself.

So there's the end of that story.

...

I had just arrived to work and I was making my way to my office when I spotted President Levi standing outside of his office.

He stood in the corridor with both his hands behind his back.

I glanced at my watch to check if I had arrived late but after seeing that there was still 10 minutes to 9 AM, I wondered what other reason there was for him to stand outside of his office.

'He can't possibly know what I have been planning, right?', I thought to myself with slight panic.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Even though Kai was internally panicking that her boss may have found out what she had been doing during the outside hours of her job, the blonde female's expression stayed composed.

Meanwhile, Levi straightened his back once seeing his secretary and the raven haired male's lips tugged in a faint smirk.

Once the blonde female reached the President, she paused in her steps since it was clear that the older male had been waiting for her.

"Sir, is something the matter?", Kai asked.

Levi finally brought his hands from behind his back and now presented a fluffy white bunny towards the blonde female.

This was the same one that had been in the claw machine but because it was so hard to get, Kai had given up on the game.

However, she didn't think that her boss had played the game until he got the stuffed animal.

In turns out that last night, Levi had spent just over an hour and a half playing the claw machine and while he was able to win other stuffed animals, the raven haired male couldn't win the white bunny that both Kai and Eren had tried to win.

He had spent quite a bit of money (which was nothing to the President, of course) and Levi's efforts finally paid off in the end.

He had managed to win that white bunny and while he handed the rest of the stuffed toys to Eren since he had no need for it, Levi kept the bunny.

'This one actually looks like Secretary Kai.', Levi thought with a faint smirk as he laid on his bed and placed the stuffed animal right next to him.

It was a white ball of fluff and Levi couldn't help but be reminded of his secretary.

...

Now that the President held it out towards Kai, the blonde female stared at the stuffed animal with slight surprise.

She recalled that this was the same stuffed animal that her boss had been trying to win in the claw machine at the cinema, but had failed at every try.

'Wait, don't tell me he played the game until he got this?', Kai looked up at the raven haired male.

"This is...?", the blonde female wondered why he was handing it to her.

"Brat, I won it for you.", the raven haired male said.

Kai took the stuffed animal from her boss's hand.

"Thanks.", the blonde female said after some time.

There was a satisfied smirk on the President's face before he returned to his office.

Once left alone in the corridor, Kai glanced at the stuffed animal before smiling softly as she shook her head.

The blonde female headed to her own office and placed the bunny on her desk by the penholder.

She soon got to work, not really dwelling on the reasons behind Levi's gift since her mind was preoccupied with other matters.

Meanwhile, Levi sat in his office with a pleased smirk on his face.

'He likes that bunny, doesn't it? He was just too shy to admit it.', he thought to himself, 'My gift is definitely better than that stupid bear.', the President recalled the gift that William had given to his secretary at the cinema, 'Definitely better.', Levi thought.

...

For the remaining of the day, Levi had been waiting for Kai to soften up to him but the blonde female never did, which only disappointed the raven haired male.

...

**Later that evening...**

"You've finished already?", Eren asked since Kai had already packed her stuff and was leaving the office.

"Yep.", Kai pressed the button and waited for the lift.

"Why don't you wait 30 more minutes?", Eren said as he glanced at his watch, "I can drop you off with the President.", he said.

"Nah, it's fine.", Kai replied with a small smile, "I already have plans. I'm heading to XXXX Hall.", the blonde female said as the lift doors opened.

"XXXX Hall?", Eren repeated with a small frown on his face, "Isn't that where Shiganshina District company is holding a banquet tonight?", the tall male asked.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

'Shit.', I cursed mentally for having blurted that out by accident.

I originally had no intention to reveal where I was heading tonight but because I'm used to speaking to Eren so casually, I accidentally told him where I was going.

"I'm just heading there to meet an old acquaintance of mine.", I forced on a smile as I stepped into the lift, "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow.", I said as I pressed the button to close the lift doors before Eren could any more questions.

I released a small sigh in relief once the lift doors closed.

'That wasn't too suspicious, right?', I thought to myself.

...

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Eren stared at the closed lift doors with confusion before he shrugged and headed back to his own office. 

Meanwhile, Kai headed to her apartment first and walked straight to her bedroom.

She walked to the safe which was fixed in the wall and pressed the four digits of the passcode for the cabinet to unlock.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

You'd think that normal people would keep money or jewellery in the safe since that's the most secure place.

However, that definitely wasn't the case with me.

The so-called "prized possession" that was sitting inside the safe right now was a large wooden box.

Odd, isn't it?

I took out the box from the safe and set it on my bed.

This box had a padlock and I pulled out the key from my pocket to unlock it.

Once this was done, I opened the box to reveal what was inside.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Sitting inside the box were a variety of woman's clothing, along with make-up and several pieces of jewellery.

Kai has always dressed like a man for the past 24 years of her life so there was never a need for woman's clothes, however, there were rare occasions where she would go out dressed like a woman.

This was around once a year or sometimes once every two years...so it was **_very_** rare.

Anyways, she had to keep these clothes hidden since no one's supposed to find out about her real identity and the best way to hide theses clothes was to put it into the safe, of course.

Among the women's items, there was one piece that was very important and that's the wig.

"Alright, let's get this party started.", Kai said with an amused smile on her face.

...

**Some time later...**

Kai had gotten dressed in a **_very_** sexy outfit.

It was a red bodycon dress which hugged her figure well to make her curves more prominent.

The dress was extremely short, stopping several centimetres above her knees.

Since Kai had removed her binding, her breasts were no longer restricted to give off the flat chest image because after all, the blonde female was on the end of the spectrum of a cup size C.

The red dress was designed to reveal cleavage and with Kai's body shape, it was a given that no man can resist looking away from her...of course, that was her intention for tonight.

She didn't go too heavy with the make-up but she applied enough to make her features more noticeable.

Finally, she secured the wig in place.

The wig was a platinum blonde colour, one of the lightest of all blonde shades. The length reached just above her waistline and this gave off a completely different look on Kai.

Even close friends of Kai's would find it almost impossible to recognise the blonde female because she looked like a totally different person.

She was now making her way out of her apartment.

Kai was already an attractive individual when she was dressed like a man, but now that she was dressed like a woman, she looked stunning.

...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

Now you may be wondering why I'm making my way to XXXX Hall where Shiganshina District company is holding a banquet.

I'm actually there to add more fuel to the fire.

Because this was a social gathering set up by Oluo, he had invited many CEOs of various companies to attend.

Not only are there rumours that he's gay now but the news that his engagement had been called off had also made the headlines.

So I'm sure that he is going to try and find another partner at this party, but I'm not going to let this happen.

After having caused so much suffering, does he really think that he has the right to be happy?

Tonight, I'm planning to humiliate him and what better way to do this than to come in this disguise.

...

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

At first, no one really paid attention to the blonde female who walked into the hall.

Everyone was busy chatting away and the classical music in background drowned out the information being exchanged in those conversations.

However, one by one each individual caught sight of the blonde female who walked in and soon enough the chatters began to quieten down as all eyes turned in Kai's direction.

Kai didn't really think much into her appearance and would say that she's average-looking, but everyone would disagree at this because her beauty is far above the scale.

So the blonde female was aware that she caught the eyes of all the individuals in the room but she didn't think too much into it.

Kai waltzed into the room in an effortless saunter with her head held high.

The clicking of her heels added rhythm to the soft classical music that continued to play without pause.

The pair of large amber eyes scanned the room with determination in search of someone, completely oblivious to the way the men looked at her as if she was prey.

The men stared at the blonde female with hungry eyes because the female's beauty surpassed that of every other woman in the room.

Because Kai had grabbed all the men's attention, the women were left staring at the blonde female with jealousy and bitterness because she was stealing their spotlight.

However, none of the women dared to make a comment against Kai because the blonde female had the air of elegance that would put anyone to shame.

While the women carried on with their conversations and tried to get their male partners to look their way, most had not removed their eyes from Kai.

Of course, Kai didn't care for the attention nor for the words that were being exchanged as her focus was on something else entirely.

In the midst of all this, Oluo had been talking with some of his business partners when he heard the hall become silent for a few seconds.

The tall male glanced back to see who had caused such an impact in the room and he instantly froze once his eyes landed on the blonde beauty among the crowd.

There was an alluring air about the blonde female and Oluo just could not pull his eyes away from her.

His gaze studied her beautiful figure, taking in those curves that would have any man's heart racing.

Oluo gulped quietly before his eyes landed back on the female's face.

Once Kai's eyes met Oluo's, the blonde female smiled softly at the tall male.

The tall male could hear his heartbeats loudly echoing in his ears as he could not believe that this stunning woman had smiled at him.

Oluo glanced around to find several pairs of eyes looking at him with envy because all the men in the room had been watching Kai the moment that she had entered the hall.

Instead of approaching him, like Oluo had expected her to, the blonde female walked to the bar counter to get herself a drink.

As Kai seated herself by the counter, she could see from the corner of her eye that the tall male was approaching her.

A soft smile played across her lips before she picked up the glass of wine that had been served by one of the bartenders.

Oluo did not want to miss his chance with the blonde female and he immediately walked over to her before someone else approached her.

The tall male had never seen a beauty like Kai before-...

Heck, he found her more beautiful than his ex-fiancée who was a model.

He seated himself beside the blonde female and shot a glare in the direction of the men who had been about to walk over to her.

Because Oluo was hosting this social gathering, only one or two surpassed his social status while the rest could not compare to his CEO position.

As for the CEOs who were superior than Oluo, well, they were married men so they wouldn't dare hit on the blonde female while their wives were around.

And this was good news for Oluo because the male wanted this female all to himself.

...

Meanwhile, Levi had just finished up with the extra paperwork and was now getting ready to leave.

He was putting on several layers to keep himself warm even though it was the middle of spring right now.

"Where's Secretary Kai?", the raven haired male asked his bodyguard.

Eren had come in to check if his boss was ready to leave.

"Ah, he left some time ago.", the tall male responded.

"Already?", Levi asked as he had wanted to drop the blond male home.

"It seems that he had some plans after this.", Eren said before frowning slightly as he recalled Kai's words, "Kai said that he's heading to XXXX Hall this evening, but I'm sure that Shiganshina District company is holding a banquet there.", the tall male said.

Because Shiganshina District company is a rival to the Underground City company, it was Eren's job to find what they are up to for security reasons.

Levi was halfway through wrapping his scarf around his neck when he paused after hearing Eren's words.

"He went alone?", the President's tone had turned serious.

"Well, actually Kai said that he's going there to meet an acquaintance.", Eren said, "Perhaps it's an old friend.", the tall male said since he remembered that Kai was acquainted with President William who owns a company in China.

Eren just naturally assumed that Kai knew a lot of influential figures which wasn't entirely true, of course.

However, Levi's expression had hardened after hearing that Kai had gone to XXXX Hall, the same venue where Shiganshina District company was holding a social gathering.

President Levi had investigated the restaurant attack that took place just a couple of days ago and he had found out that Shiganshina District company was behind it.

This wasn't the first time that they had tried to harm Levi but this was the first time that a serious case like this had occurred.

The Shiganshina District company has been a rival to Levi's company for as long as he could remember, but the raven haired male never took an interest in the rival's company because they had never been able to surpass his own from the very beginning.

Oluo had obtained the company from his father who had passed it down to him. But because Oluo was quite young back then, he led the company into bankruptcy pretty quickly.

If it wasn't for Trost District company's help at that time, Oluo would never have grown in the business world.

Surprisingly, Levi and Oluo were both the same age but the raven haired male was not a naïve individual when it came to business.

Even though both Levi and Oluo joined the business at around the same age, it was Levi who grew his company because of his own abilities.

And so, Levi never even considered Oluo as a rival because the tall male was too ignorant when it came down to business.

Oluo had tried many dirty tricks to push Levi to the ground but the raven haired male's counterattacks always left the tall male looking like a fool in the public's eyes, so after a few incidents, Oluo stopped messing with Levi.

The raven haired male, too, never bothered to check on what Oluo was doing...that was the case, until a few days ago.

Levi wouldn't have really cared about the attack, if not for the fact that the group of men had grabbed Kai.

President Levi was in a rage after that incident because he had felt his heart stop beating after seeing one of the men hold a blade against Kai's neck.

If Kai had received even a single scratch, Levi would have destroyed Oluo and his company instantly.

However, he was only letting this matter slide because his secretary had been left unscathed.

The next time something like this happens, the raven haired male wasn't going to be so forgiving.

In fact, Oluo should consider himself lucky that Levi hadn't done anything to him yet.

For the time being, President Levi was planning to keep a close eye on Oluo's activities.

Now onto more worrying matters...

After hearing that Kai had headed to the same venue as where Oluo's banquet was being held, Levi felt concerned about his secretary's safety.

Levi hadn't told Kai that the incident at the restaurant was Oluo's doing and this was because he didn't want the blond "male" to get involved in this matter.

The raven haired male was now worried that something would happen to his secretary in his absence.

"Yeager, get me a suit.", Levi's cold voice rang in the silent room.

Eren froze once seeing the dark aura that surrounded his boss and the tall male quickly fumbled to get his mobile phone.

The tall male called Levi's tailor and had asked for one of his boss's "dinner suits" to be sent over immediately.

President Levi was going to attend this social gathering and he has to look the part as well, since many CEOs would be gathering there.

**Some time later...**

Levi had changed his look altogether...from work mode to formal party mode.

His look was extremely elegant and could render every other man to shame.

The President didn't care for the attention he received because his sole concern was to get Kai out of there.

'If anything happens to him, I'll make you pay...', even though the air around him held elegance, the pair of steel grey eyes looked as if they would rip apart anyone who stood in his way.

...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

Although these kinds of social gatherings aren't my thing, I was here for an obvious reason.

But could someone please tell this man to shut the **_fuck_** up?!?!

President Oluo had been flirting with me for the past half an hour and his words only made me want to smash my wine glass against his face.

It was obvious that he wanted to bed me since he had been asking me to go with him to one of the private chambers he had hired for this evening.

'Do you really think I'd sleep with a piece of trash like you?', my expression was calm as I smiled at the man but did not budge from my seat at the bar counter.

"Mr. Bozado.", I began.

I had his full attention within seconds.

...

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Oluo's eyes had travelled all over Kai's figure.

The blonde female sat with one leg over the other and the tall male suppressed his desire to caress the female's thighs. 

He wanted to leave marks all over that snow white skin, he wanted to grope those soft breasts which were in his line of vision, he wanted to have the female under him and make her moan his name each time he violently thrusts inside of her.

Oluo's eyes were only filled with lust right now.

The mere thoughts of what he wanted to do to the blonde female in bed, got the male to become aroused.

However, no matter how much he flirted with her, the blonde female didn't seem the least bit affected by his advances.

Oluo could feel his confidence thinning as the clocked ticked by.

This was the first time that a woman has refused his advances because most women would happily join him in bed after finding out that he is the President of Shiganshina District company.

His business had grown well and his company was one of the top five in the country although, he had never come close to being 1st.

The Underground City company had surpassed every company in the country and was also known internationally, doing business in various countries.

So yes.

Oluo could not compare his wealth to what the President of the Underground City had, but he wouldn't say that he lacked much either.

To be in the top five companies in the country was definitely an achievement and because of this, Oluo never lacked women.

Of course, he had reduced the number of women he slept with after getting engaged although there had been a few affairs here and there.

However, it was the first time that an affair about a man had come to the headlines and this destroyed Oluo's image completely.

He became a laughing stock after having been photographed with a number of different male escorts then his fiancée had broken off their engagement.

Oluo was furious at this and instantly blamed the President of the Underground City, sending men to harm the raven haired male, but that plan had failed altogether.

He then decided to set-up a banquet since this would be the perfect opportunity for him to get photographed with one of the wealthy women and make the headlines for the next day.

The news about the male escorts would be forgotten and the media would be talking about this new gossip.

Oluo had never imagined that he'd meet a blonde beauty like Kai tonight and so, he decided to make this woman his.

Kai knew exactly why Oluo had thrown this party but she was here to ruin his plans, of course.

A number of men had come to stand close to the bar counter, waiting for Oluo to be rejected by the blonde female so that they could have a go at flirting with her. 

Oluo was already becoming furious at the taunting smiles he received from the men who stood nearby.

He knew that they were mocking him for failing to court the blonde female but the tall male held in his temper since he wanted to please her after all.

So when Kai called the man's name, Oluo thought that he had won her over.

"Mr. Bozado.", Kai began, "As lovely as it is to keep you company, I would be wasting my night if I spend it with you.", the blonde female began, "Because after all, **_that_** part won't be reacting to me in the slightest.", she pointed to the male's groin.

The men, who had stood near the bar counter, paused for a second.

They were all aware of the rumours circulating about Oluo and they believed it to be true because he hadn't been photographed with just a _single_ male escort, but it had been _several_. However, no one brought it up this evening because the tall male was a powerful man in the business industry.

Their doubts were now confirmed after hearing the blonde female say that Oluo wouldn't get aroused with her.

"Perhaps one of these men here might be your type.", Kai rubbed salt on the man's wound.

Oluo's cheeks flushed red in both embarrassment and anger.

The tall male could **_not_** believe that this woman thought he swung towards men.

He had never once slept with a man before, but because of that false rumour, he had lost his chance to sleep with one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

"It's a shame though...", Kai slightly tugged at the male's tie, "Your face was just my type.", she said.

With that, Kai had gotten off the seat and walked off with her glass of wine.

The blonde female had a small smirk on her face as she could already hear the whispers being exchanged.

It seems that Kai's words had travelled fast because the entire room was soon whispering that the reason why Oluo had held this banquet was because he wanted a male partner for tonight.

Now, the businessmen looked at Oluo with disapproving expressions while the wealthy women who had wanted to sleep with the tall male for his money, were quickly turned-off after hearing that he swung towards men.

Oluo sat there by the bar counter with a furious expression.

He soon pulled out his phone and had called one of his men.

_**"I want you to find that woman and bring her to my bedroom."**_, the tall male said coldly before hanging up.

Because the blonde female had humiliated him in front of everyone, he was going to do the same to her.

He had no idea who that woman was but once he finds her, he was going to humiliate her in bed before spreading explicit photographs of her all over the internet.

'Just watch what I'll do to you...', Oluo thought as he clenched his jaw.

...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

'Yeah right?', I internally scoffed, 'As if your face is my type.', there was no way that was true, 'Rather, that face of yours belongs with the trash.', I thought.

I finished the wine that was in my glass.

'Well you have alright wine, so I'll give you that.', I handed my glass to one of the waiters who was walking past, 'Now that my job is done, I'll be taking my leave.', I glanced back to see Oluo sitting at the bar counter with a furious expression.

This made me smirk softly.

'How does that feel?.', I thought, 'But just you wait...there's more to come.', I thought.

My revenge was far from over since I wanted him to suffer the consequences of having killed an innocent man.

Just as I was about to head out, I caught sight of a familiar individual.

'Uh oh.', I paused in my steps.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Kai's eyes landed on the raven haired male who had entered the banquet hall.

The man who had caught everyone's attention was President Levi himself.

The raven haired male's entrance got everyone to quieten down.

Just like the way Kai's beauty had captivated everyone's eyes, Levi's appearance had enthralled all individuals in the room.

All the businessmen began to raise their voices to greet him and then bowed irrespective of their age and status.

After all, Levi's presence was overwhelming.

He is the President of the No.1 company in the country and to see him attend this social gathering was a surprise itself.

They all wondered whether the raven haired male was here to handle the ongoing feud between himself and the Shiganshina District company.

Everyone knew about the number of times President Oluo had tried to make President Levi's company fall but had failed every time.

They were aware that the raven haired male's patience had a limit so they wouldn't be surprised if Levi had come here to settle his accounts with Oluo.

Some wondered whether he was here to meet someone else but they doubted this to be true because they had never seen the raven haired male engage in a private conversation with his business partners.

So...they all thought that President Levi was here to ruin the host of the party.

However, Levi paid no mind to the greetings he received as his steel grey eyes searched the hall for one individual.

'He can't possibly know that I'm here, right?', Kai turned around and headed in the opposite direction to where Levi had entered the hall.

The blonde female went in search of the restroom where she knew she'd be safe from being spotted by her boss.

Kai pulled out her phone and quickly called for a taxi to pick her up before President Levi recognises her.

...

Oluo, who had been sitting there with a furious expression, paused once he caught sight of Levi.

The tall male had never invited the raven haired male so Oluo was surprised to see Levi here.

'He can't possibly know that I sent those men, right?', Oluo stood up and decided to greet Levi.

Because Oluo was the host of his party, it would be impolite not to greet one of the most powerful men in the country.

So the tall male approached the raven haired male but Levi wouldn't even have noticed Oluo's existence if not for the fact that the tall male stood in Levi's way.

"President Ackerman, it is a pleasure to see you here tonight.", Oluo spoke arrogantly as if Levi should feel lucky to be in the tall male's presence.

As soon as the pair of steel grey eyes landed on Oluo, all the individuals in the room stiffened.

It was as if the warmth in the air had dissipated and everyone felt a cold chill run down their spines.

They all held their breaths as they waited to see what was going to happen next.

Most businessmen were terrified of Levi while others respected him a great deal, so now that President Levi's gaze had landed on Oluo, everyone in the room could sense the deadly aura that the raven haired male was emitting.

Even Oluo, who had spoken in such a conceited manner, had now paled in fear.

"Get out of my way.", Levi's voice was dangerously low and Oluo took an involuntary step back.

Levi was **_not_** here to socialise with others, he was here to find Kai so the raven haired male wasn't in the mood to have casual conversations, especially with an individual who could have wounded his secretary just a few days ago.

Oluo instantly moved out of the way and Levi carried on walking.

...

'Which way is the restroom?', Kai had walked around in search of the restroom to avoid getting seen by her boss, 'And these heels are really irritating me.', she couldn't exactly run fast with the pair of high heels.

She had spotted Oluo speaking to Levi and the blonde female quickly took this as her cue to find the restroom.

Kai turned a corner and entered the quiet corridors where the private chambers were located.

Oluo had hired this particular banquet hall because of the private chambers that this building had.

Each room was grand and the reason why the building was designed with chambers is because most businessmen end up having affairs here while they're out for whatever party they're attending.

Kai roamed around in the corridors and at some point, she was sure that she had gotten lost.

The blonde female didn't really care about finding her way out right now, so she called for a taxi to come and pick her up.

'Alright, so I have 15 minutes left until the taxi gets here.', Kai thought to herself before looking around.

She caught sight of a waiter in the distance and decided to ask for directions.

...

**Some time later...**

Levi pulled out his phone and dialled his secretary's number before placing the mobile to his ear.

The raven haired male couldn't find Kai in the hall so he decided to check the rest of the building.

Once Kai saw that her boss was calling her, she quickly rejected the call.

'What's he calling me for? He didn't see me right?', Kai thought to herself.

The blonde female stood in the female restroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

'I'm sure he won't be able to recognise me with this disguise.', Kai thought.

Her phone rang for a second time and she once again rejected Levi's phone call.

'That taxi should be here by now.', Kai checked the time to see that 15 minutes had passed.

She quickly made her way out of the restroom before she looked down at her phone to find Levi was calling her for the third time.

'Seriously, this isn't a good time right now.', Kai thought to herself as she rejected the call again.

Since she had been looking down at her phone, the female failed to look ahead and ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry sir-", Kai looked up at the individual she had bumped into.

The individual had turned around and it was none other than President Levi himself.

Kai instantly froze in place.

The raven haired male had been about to snap at the individual who had bumped into him but he paused once seeing who it was.

"Secretary Kai?", Levi said with uncertainty.


	22. Hide Me

* * *

* * *

_ *****WARNING: Another explicit scene here.***** _

* * *

* * *

Once Levi's eyes landed on the blonde female, the raven haired male instantly recognised his secretary.

But there was just one problem.

Why was his _male_ secretary dressed as a _woman_?

Although this female's appearance was completely different from his male secretary, Levi was not so deceived by the pair of amber eyes.

Having carefully watched Kai for several months now, Levi did not doubt that this pair of amber eyes belonged to Kai.

"Secretary Kai?", Levi said with uncertainty.

The raven haired male's brain couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"You must be mistaken sir.", Kai began, in the hope that she'd be able to fool her boss.

Levi, however, could recognise those amber eyes anywhere so even though the rest of the female's body parts did not match with his secretary's, the raven haired male was certain that this was Kai.

He just didn't understand how it was possible for it to be Kai.

President Levi grabbed Kai's hand lightly and felt the burning heat spread across his fingertips.

The sensation of this warmth cleared all his doubts because Levi only knew of one individual who could make him feel warmth.

"Secretary Kai.", Levi's expression turned serious, "What are you doing here?", he asked.

After having worked for President Levi for several months now, Kai knew that the raven haired male's expression only meant one thing.

Levi was **NOT** going to tolerate any shenanigans.

The blonde female's brain was working fast, trying to come up with a good excuse before her real identity gets exposed.

"This isn't what it looks like.", Kai began.

'That's definitely Secretary Kai's voice...but why does he look like a woman?', the President thought to himself.

Levi had released Kai's hand and now folded his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

What kind of explanation did Kai have for this???

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V **

'Alright, let's calm down first. It's not like it's the end of the world. I can handle this.', I convinced myself.

"That...this is a wig!", I said quickly, "And I even put make-up on.", I explained, "It's so that no one would recognise me.", I said.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Levi stared at Kai closely and even though his secretary's words made sense, the raven haired male still didn't understand one thing.

'It's true that I couldn't recognise you at first.', Levi thought, 'Shit, why does he look like a real woman?', the raven haired male could feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest.

The President had found that his heart would race for Kai but now that his secretary was dressed like a woman, his heartbeats were even louder than before.

'T'ch, what's this?', Levi couldn't understand what this feeling in his chest was.

In the distance, a group of men were walking around the building in search of the blonde female who had humiliated their boss, Oluo.

He had described the woman as having blonde hair and was wearing a short red dress.

Soon enough, they spotted a woman who fit this description and the group were, at first, taken back by her beauty.

"It's her!", one of the men shouted.

The group of men didn't realise that President Levi was standing in front of the blonde female because the wall hid him from view, so they ran towards the woman while thinking she was alone.

The sound of the approaching footsteps caught Levi's and Kai's attention.

'Ah shit.', the blonde female thought to herself.

Kai knew that Oluo would try something so she was planning to leave the place early but because President Levi had arrived, she had wasted her time in hiding from him.

Now that she was caught by her boss, another trouble approached her.

'Well, let's see how good these heels are then.', Kai wasn't dressed in the most comfortable attire so she wondered how she was going to take care of these men who approached her.

Meanwhile, Levi was a little displeased that Kai's attention had averted from him but the raven haired male's expression hardened once hearing that the men were after his secretary.

Without warning, Kai felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she was suddenly pulled forward with force.

Her body crashed into a firm and solid chest, causing the blonde female to stiffen once feeling her breasts being pressed against her boss's muscled body.

Of course, this wouldn't have been a problem if she was wearing bindings, but since she wasn't, Kai felt somewhat vulnerable in Levi's arms.

The group of men were about to grab the blonde female but they stumbled to a stop once seeing President Levi.

They involuntarily took a few steps back after seeing the raven haired male's glare.

"Who permitted you to go shouting about this place?", Levi asked coldly.

A dark aura was being emitted from the President, causing the men to hold their breaths in fear.

"I-I apologise, sir.", one of the men said with a trembling voice.

"Do you have business with me?", Levi asked.

His gaze dared the men to say yes and see what the consequences to that would be.

Although the men were afraid of what Oluo might do to them if they didn't find the blonde woman, they were even more terrified of President Levi.

The men quickly shook their heads, unable to find their voices because of the fear they felt.

"Then get lost.", the pair of steel grey eyes shot daggers at the men and they instantly scurried away without a glance back.

Once they were out of sight, Levi's eyes landed on Kai and the male's expression softened.

The blonde female had stayed silent since this matter was easily resolved by her boss.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into?", Levi asked.

Kai looked up at him and her eyes widened a slight fraction once noticing that her face was just inches away from Levi's.

Because the blonde female wore heels, the 5 centimetres height difference between them was almost closed off.

Kai quickly averted her eyes.

"It's really nothing serious.", the blonde female said.

'Oluo has his men searching for you and you think this isn't serious?', Levi thought but kept the comment to himself since he'd get rid of anyone who tries to hurt his secretary.

"Um...sir, don't you think we're too close?", Kai asked as she wanted to be released.

Levi's lips twitched up in a faint smirk at this.

He had always wanted to wrap his arms around his secretary's body and now that he got a chance, the raven haired male wasn't so keen on releasing Kai just yet.

Not only was this an excuse to feel warmth, but he also liked the warm sensation in his heart when he held Kai in such a manner.

"Are we? I think we're just fine.", Levi said with a faint smirk.

In fact, the raven haired male didn't think they were close enough.

"Actually, this feeling is quite comfortable.", the President said.

Kai froze once she heard this.

She assumed that he was talking about her breasts being pressed against his chest, and the blonde female was quick to push herself away from her boss.

Of course, Levi's comment hadn't referred to the female's breasts, rather he was referring to the heat she radiated.

His whole body felt as though it was wrapped in a warm blanket, a sensation which he was feeling for the first time in his life and Levi wanted more.

A faint blush had risen to Kai's cheeks since this was the first time she had gotten this close to a man while dressed as a woman, and the blonde female felt more than flustered after having been embraced so intimately.

The pair of steel grey eyes studied the female's face and Levi felt himself getting aroused.

This reaction wasn't anything new since his body reacted like this when Kai was dressed like a man, though it seems that the raven haired male reacted to Kai regardless if she was dressed as a man or a woman.

Although if he had to say something about her new appearance, Levi would prefer his secretary's natural liquid gold hair colour instead of this platinum blonde colour.

His gaze soon fell on the female's breasts since this was what had been bugging him after hearing his secretary's explanation as to why '_he_' was here dressed like this.

Levi suddenly placed his hand against the female's right breast, causing Kai to stiffen.

"It's so soft.", the raven haired male said, as if it was normal to touch someone's chest without their permission.

'Release that lecherous hand of yours!!', Kai snapped internally.

"Where did you get this from?", Levi finally removed his hand after having groped the female's breast.

The blonde female suppressed her urge of wanting to kick the male for having touched her.

'What do you mean where?! Where else would I get this from?! It's from my mother's womb of course!', Kai was pissed that the male had touched her chest so casually.

But the female stayed calm since she didn't want to reveal her identity to the raven haired male.

"It's a prosthetic I bought online.", Kai said calmly although her brain was playing out the possible ways she could beat up her boss without getting fired.

"Really? I didn't think it'd be this realistic.", Levi said as his gaze moved back to her face.

'Pervert! You shameless pervert!', Kai thought.

The blonde female felt her heart loudly thumping in her chest once the male's eyes were directed towards her.

There was a burning heat in those steel grey eyes which made Kai feel self-conscious.

Hearing a number of voices approaching in their direction, Kai began to panic.

She was sure that Oluo had his men look for her and right now, she needed to find an escape route before her identity gets revealed.

The blonde female spotted a different group of men turning the corner.

Kai's solution was Levi because she knew that he's the only one that could get her out of this building without getting caught by anyone.

She grabbed the end of the male's sleeve.

"Hide me.", Kai looked up at the raven haired male.

Levi felt his heart squeeze once seeing the blonde female's desperate expression.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him, in the opposite direction to where the group of men were approaching.

The President quickly pushed open a door that led to one of the empty chambers and pulled Kai inside with him.

The door was left just a fraction open to keep an eye on the group of men while both individuals stood in the dark room together.

Levi had pulled Kai close to his body, hiding the blonde female from view so that even if the group of men did enter the room, they'd only see him.

Kai didn't resist and stayed put with her back pressed against the wall while the raven haired male stood in front of her.

The male's left arm was around her waist while his right hand was placed on the wall just a few centimetres away from her head.

Both individuals stood in the dark in silence, not daring to make a noise as Oluo's men were right outside the room.

The blonde female hadn't lost her grip on the sleeve of the male's suit jacket and her eyes were focused on the small crack between the double doors.

She could see several individuals standing in the corridor, looking around in search of her.

One of the men was barking out orders to the rest and was now having them search all the chambers.

Kai's heart was furiously thumping in her chest, not knowing how to get out of this situation since she was going to get caught very soon.

Once noticing that one of the men was approaching the very room that she was hiding in, the blonde female let out a silent gasp and unconsciously pulled Levi closer to her.

She tightly shut her eyes while still gripping onto the end of the male's sleeve.

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V**

Once I pulled Kai into one of the chambers with me, I glanced back at the men who were standing in the corridor before looking back at my secretary.

On the way to the chambers, I had already informed Eren to have the car wait at the back entrance of the building, so all we needed to do right now, was wait until the men walked off before heading to the exit.

I wasn't actually worried about the group of men, because if worse comes to worst, I'd beat the shit out of them and safely take Kai out of here.

However, what I **_was_** worried about was how my body is reacting right now.

There was an odd sensation of excitement in my heart and I wasn't sure if this was because of the situation we were in or because I had Kai standing right in front of me.

Seeing him dressed like a woman, I noticed that he actually has several feminine features which I failed to observe before.

Those large amber eyes which held a light shade of a yellow copper tint were hooded by thick eyelashes.

Then there was his snow-white skin, followed by his petal-like lips and his straight nose.

These features weren't so prominent when he's dressed in his usual suit, but now that he was cross-dressing, he stood out more than usual.

When I first saw him, I was actually worried that someone would try to do something to him.

I didn't want to let anyone lay their eyes nor their hands on _my_ secretary.

But now that I know Oluo is after him, I'm going to make sure to destroy that bastard.

I felt Kai stiffen once he saw one of the men approaching the room we were hiding in.

He had pulled me closer to him by accident and now that I stood just inches away from his face, the faint smell of honey filled my nostrils.

'He smells nice.', I thought to myself.

With the little light that entered the room from the slightly opened door, I studied his features at a closer proximity.

He stood there with his eyes shut and was tightly gripping onto the sleeve of my suit jacket.

'Cute.', I thought with a smirk.

Now that Kai didn't have his usual unreadable expression, he looked adorable as his defenceless expression made me want to tease him.

He reminded me of that white bunny I had won for him at the claw machine.

'Don't be scared.', I thought, 'I won't let any of these men lay a finger on you.', I thought to myself.

Kai finally relaxed once the pair of footsteps that were right outside of the door, faded away.

However, my heart had stopped altogether once Kai opened his eyes again.

'What's this...', I thought, 'What started out as mere possessiveness...is now a hunger so deep, I ache with it.', I couldn't understand what this burning feeling in my chest was.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Levi's eyes were fixed on Kai while the blonde female kept her gaze on the group of men.

Most of the men had walked off to another corridor but there were still a few standing close to the room that both individuals were hiding in.

Now that Kai was calming down, she became conscious of the small distance between herself and her boss.

She hadn't realised that she had pulled him closer to her and the blonde female now found herself with just an inch gap from the raven haired male.

The faint smell of cologne and black tea filled her nostrils, causing her heart to furiously thump in her ribcage.

Perhaps it was because of the private chamber that she was standing in...

Or perhaps it was because of the close proximity to the President...

But for the first time in the 24 years of her life, Kai became conscious of the opposite sex.

The blonde female avoided meeting the male's gaze, convincing herself that this was just a fleeting emotion and it would dissipate soon.

However, Levi's thoughts were the exact opposite.

Kai suddenly felt the raven haired male's right leg brush against the gap between her legs and she looked up at him, wondering what he was doing.

The pair of amber eyes widened in surprise once feeling a pair of soft lips press against her own.

It was as if everything around the blonde female came to a stop and Kai's brain still hadn't processed that Levi was kissing her right now.

The kiss lasted for just about 3 seconds and Levi was the one who pulled away from the blonde female first.

Kai soon snapped out of the shock and now glared at the raven haired male with a light blush on her cheeks.

This was her first kiss after all, but little did the short female know that this was Levi's first kiss too.

"What are-", Kai paused in her sentence once she saw the way her boss was looking at her.

The pair of steel grey eyes held this burning heat and his gaze did not move away from the blonde female's face for even a second.

Kai's cheeks began to heat up at the intensity of the male's gaze and she was left frozen in place as her eyes stayed fixed on the raven haired male.

Levi leaned in close and at this point, Kai would have punched the older male, however, her body had become oddly rigid after that first kiss.

So the blonde female tightly shut her eyes as her lips were captured for a second time.

Meanwhile, Levi was in a daze right now.

After having had the taste of Kai's lips for those 3 seconds, he immediately wanted more.

Levi had completely lost his ability to think rationally and the only thing in his mind right now was to have more of that kiss.

Because this was his first kiss, the raven haired male wasn't so skillful and he tilted his head to get a better angle of the female's lips.

Once he had found the right way, Levi was only craving for more.

Kai realised that Levi was kissing her with more force than the first kiss, and she was going to kick him away but the male's legs trapped hers against the wall.

In fact, Levi had pinned the blonde female against the wall while his body was pressed firmly against Kai.

There was little room for movement and the lower half of her body was trapped by the male, so she decided to use her hands instead.

She had two reasons for wanting to push away the President.

Firstly, she had no idea why he was kissing her and secondly, the blonde female couldn't hold her breath any longer.

The moment that his lips were against hers, Kai had forgotten how to breathe altogether and now, she was in urgent need of oxygen.

Surprisingly, she wasn't so bothered by the first reason, it was more of the latter.

The blonde female used her left hand to pull at the back of his suit jacket while she hit her right fist against the male's chest.

While Levi's left arm was still around her waist, the raven haired male had caught her right wrist with his right hand.

He moved even closer to Kai (if that was still possible), leaving not a single inch gap between them.

Levi pulled back for just a second and Kai inhaled a large breath of oxygen before the male's lips were pressed against her for the third time.

This time, Levi didn't stop with just a simple kiss.

He nibbled on her lower lip and the male's mere action caused Kai to release a muffled gasp.

Her parted lips allowed Levi to easily slip his tongue past the female's beautiful teeth and into her mouth.

Kai's body shivered at the foreign sensation and by now, her mind had blanked out.

Her body had long given up in struggling and she could only let Levi continue kissing her passionately.

Kai was not one to give dominance to another individual so easily, but the way that Levi was kissing her right now was causing her insides to melt.

At this point, the blonde female was no longer thinking about pushing the male away and instead, she tightly gripped onto the back of his suit jacket and allowed the raven haired male's tongue to explore her mouth as he pleased.

The only thing that could be heard in the pitch-black room was the sound of heavy breathing as both individuals' lips stayed glued together while they both indulged in this new sensation.

Unfortunately, that blissful feeling didn't last for long because Levi's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He let out a frustrated sigh for having been interrupted at such a perfect time and he soon pulled away from the blonde female's lips before answering that pesky phone call which had ruined his mood.

_**"T'ch, what do you want?"**_, his tone was cold because he was furious at the individual who would dare to interrupt him when he was enjoying the kiss he shared with Kai. 

Eren's voice trembled on the other line as he could tell from his boss's tone that he had interrupted something serious.

The bodyguard asked when his boss would be returning because Oluo has his men lurking around the area and Eren didn't think that it was safe for the President to stay in the building any longer since they didn't bring any back-up bodyguards.

Levi's gaze landed on Kai as he told Eren to call for more bodyguards and that he'd be there in a few minutes.

The raven haired male was standing with a small distance gap between himself and Kai, but the blonde female was still holding onto the male's suit jacket.

Kai's cheeks were flushed bright red while her lips were slightly swollen after such a heated kiss. She stood there leaning against the wall, panting for air with a dazed expression.

The kiss had long gotten Levi aroused but once seeing the expression Kai was making right now, he was turned on even more.

The usual unreadable expression he sees on his secretary was gone and was now replaced by a heated gaze.

Levi hung up the call after telling Eren that he'd come out with Kai in just a minute.

The raven haired male slid his phone into his pocket and he licked his lips as he stepped closer to the blonde female.

Kai's breath hitched once thinking that the male was going to continue with the kiss but to her disappointment, he only ran his thumb across her lower lip which was slightly bruised because of Levi.

"We can continue this later.", he whispered huskily against her ear.

Those words finally got Kai to snap back to reality and she soon realised that she had let herself be pulled along with the flow.

The pair of amber eyes narrowed and she glared back at the raven haired male.

Levi's lips twitched up in a faint smirk once he saw this.

His secretary's sudden change in expression only amused the raven haired male and he shuddered at the way the blonde female glared at him.

President Levi's heart was in ecstasy right now.

'I'd love to see more of those expressions.', Levi thought to himself as he stepped away from the female and was now heading to the door.

Kai continued to glare at the male.

'Just you watch. When I quit this job, I'll be sure to beat the shit out of you.', Kai had somehow convinced herself that the reason why she hadn't beaten up the male was because she'd be fired from her secretary job if she were to do so.

Of course, the blonde female was oblivious to the actual reason...


End file.
